Code Geass: Fukkatsu no Lelouch
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: It was thought to be peace after Zero Requiem. Yet some twenty years in the aftermath, a new threat arises. The Geass Crusaders believe they have found the reincarnation of Lelouch vi Britannia. It is now a race between the Black Knights and the Geass Crusaders to either destroy or restore the world as it plunges further into chaos. Rated M for adult and violent themes
1. Stage 00

Death: _*Sigh* _I cannot believe I am doing this. **_Again_**. But I have written up to chapter two of this story, so, with a little encouragement from a friend I am putting this up. Even though I have several other stories that need some love and attention. I just cannot let this one sit around as I write future chapters. In the meantime, I promise that I will do everything humanly possible to work on some of my other stories, too.

Title translates to _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebirth_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Stage 00: Prologue**

=3=

It was December 5, 2025 in the imperial calendar. This day should have been one of great joy for the birth of the third child of the English noble Thornberg family, if not was the fact the child was born one month early. Earl Vincent Thornberg paced in the hallway just outside the bedroom where his wife had been bedridden for the past several months.

He had every good reason to be concerned. The first two beautiful children were born with no complications to the pregnancies. Perhaps since his beloved was in her mid forties that she had complications for this child. But looking into her family history however, it was common to have healthy babes even at this age.

So, Vincent had to wonder, why was she having trouble with this babe?

A few times Katalina almost miscarried, but the fetus had proven to be stubborn and strong. Even the family doctor was amazed that she had not lost this child when he has made inquiries that it might be for the best for an abortion to save Katalina from such pain. He knew first hand that the chances of the child being born prematurely were extremely high. Even with such an advance of technology not all premature babies survive their first month.

It was best not to have Katalina have a rise of hope for the survival of her third child. But the woman was just as stubborn, expressing whenever she could that so long as this child wanted to see the light of day then she will not take away its chance.

And although he feared for her health more than ever, Vincent supported her decision all the way. He learned very early in their relationship that it was impossible to make her change her mind when she was like this. His love for her was far greater than his large amount of pride, which was something that was rare for any noble, especially for the head of the family.

"Father," a young voice stopped Vincent in his tracks. "Is mother and the baby going to be okay?"

The earl put on a brave face as he knelt down, hands on the tiny shoulders of his eldest. "I dearly hope so, Ethan."

"My baby brother or sister is being born too early, isn't it? That's what one of the nurse maids said. Father, will the baby live?" Ethan frowned, his concern growing as his mother's screams reached a higher pitch.

Vincent eyed the head maid who held his frightened two year old daughter tightly in her arms. His little girl was on the verge of tears not because of the screams, but because she knew her mother was in pain. Little Arabella was a sensitive girl, and it hurt him to see her like this.

"I apologize, my lord, I tried to keep the other girls quiet. They are all for the gossip than keeping such worries from a child. I tried to explain as best I could without hurting him when he asked me questions." The young woman nervously bit her lip.

Vincent sighed, shaking his head. He would have to do something about the other maids later. At least he still had one with enough sense he could count on when it came to his children.

"You did your best." Vincent then turned to his son. "I can't lie, but your little brother or sister may or may not survive."

"But there must be something we could do! As the eldest, it's my job to be sure my younger sister and the baby to be safe. Isn't the family doctor the best of the country? Couldn't he do something to help the baby live?"

Vincent almost broke down and cried. When little Arabella was born, he made sure to raise his son to be caring for his little sister. He knew Ethan meant well, but not everything was all fairy tales with heroes coming in to save the day in the last possible moment.

"I am sure he will do everything he can. All we can do is pray that the baby will live to grow up with us. If it is God's willing that the baby will not, then I am sure your little brother or sister will be well loved in heaven."

Ethan looked away. "You sure? Can babies be accepted even though they haven't lived for very long?"

"Didn't you know? All babies are God's children. I am sure He will accept this baby with open arms. And the baby won't be alone. There is your grandfather, remember? I am sure he will be happy to smother the baby with all the love in the world."

By now Vincent couldn't hold back his tears. His father had died just this year, and the wound was still healing. Thomas Thornberg showered Vincent's children with much love, as he held the same equality of love with his other grandchild by his deceased eldest son. There was no doubt in his mind that the old man would do the same with the one grandchild he couldn't be around at the birth.

Vincent pulled his boy close into an embrace. He sincerely wished with all his heart that this new child will survive. If not for him, then at least for Katalina's sake. His beloved wanted to bring this babe into the world. He knew she loved the child too much to have it dying in her arms for all she had gone through to this point.

In a moment the screaming stopped. Vincent let go of his son as he straightened, anxiously staring down the door into the bedroom. In what felt like an eternity, when it was probably a span of a few minutes, one of the nurses stepped out.

"So? What's the news? Is Katalina going to be fine?" Vincent couldn't bring himself to ask about the baby.

"Do not fear, she will be fine with some rest. But she is demanding to hold her new born son."

Of course, Vincent wasn't really surprised at his wife's stubbornness. But there was something the nurse would not say that bothered him.

"Why is my son being held away from her? Is he even alive? I don't hear any screaming that usually takes place with this event." Concern bubbled in his chest.

"The babe is alive, but very weak. Dr. Coleman recommends not naming the boy until he is one hundred percent clear he will survive." The solemn expression across her young face gave Vincent the idea the doubt was seriously high.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the earl turned to the maid.

"Mary, could you please take the children to bed?"

The young woman nodded. With little Arabella in one arm, Mary reached out to gently pull on Ethan's smaller hand. As he was snapped out of his little trance from the shock of the news, the boy started protesting.

"No! I want to see my brother. Please, father? I want to see my brother!" Tears were finally rolling down his round cheeks.

Mary wordlessly glanced at the earl, not knowing what to do. Under normal circumstances she could easily calm the eldest child down. Suffice to say these were no normal circumstances, which she understood no amount of gentle words or sweet lullabies could ease Ethan's pain. Life has been hard enough for him since his mother had been bedridden, rarely able to see her two healthy children.

With a sigh Vincent knew he would regret this, but he knew if he did not then Ethan would not rest and would attempt to sneak into the room. The earl dismissed Mary, holding his son's small hand. Together they stepped into the room to see a tired Mrs. Thornberg, and the profile of an anxious Dr. Coleman with a bundle in his arms.

"Katalina!" Vincent rushed to his wife's side. "Are you all right?"

Her dark hair was damp and her skin had paled from the birthing process. She smiled weakly at him, all the love they shared could be felt all around the room. Vincent took her hand in his, gently squeezing.

"I'm fine, dear. It's not like this is my first time giving birth you know." Katalina laughed a little. "How's our new son? Can I hold him?"

Vincent glanced over at the doctor to see the man had sat down and reluctantly revealed the little face for Ethan to see. Both parents watched as their eldest tentatively reached out to his little brother's cheek.

"How come he's not crying? Bella cried when she was born." Ethan frowned when all his brother did was wiggle from the foreign contact.

"Because your brother is very weak, Ethan. He doesn't have the strength to cry like other babies do." Dr. Coleman answered in his gentle manner.

Ethan looked over his shoulder to his parents. "Does he have a name yet?"

"I would like to name him Claude." Katalina offered.

A sigh from across the room expressed disappointment as the doctor shook his head.

"I have told you before, Mrs. Thornberg not to name him just yet. The chances of him surviving until morning are slim."

"That does not mean I shouldn't name him!" Katalina sat up. "He is my son, and he should have a name before he is taken from me!"

"I understand, but in doing so would make it harder for you to accept his death." Dr. Coleman barely whispered, reminding the others another child was present in the room.

"Father, is he going to die?" Ethan stared with horrified eyes.

"I think it's time you go to bed, Ethan." If only he hadn't brought his son in here in the first place, Vincent thought.

"But what about my brother?" The boy grew defensive. He was already emotionally attached to his youngest sibling.

"I'm sorry, son. All we can do is pray for a miracle."

For his wife and son's sake, Vincent hoped more than anything that the newest addition to the family would survive the night.

=3=

Several hours later Katalina was dozing with the small bundle in her arms. In a chair next to her bed Dr. Coleman didn't appear too comfortable as he slept, but she will make up for it in the morning. The man has been on duty during her time she was bedridden. It would do him some good to see his own family after so much strife and struggle these past few months.

As the mother of three began to fall asleep, she became aware of another presence in the room. One glance at the doctor sound asleep and still breathing put her in a sense of security.

But the room was still too dark for her eyes to see nothing more than an outline of a figure in the darkness. From the silhouette she guessed this was a man. Normally, she would have assumed it was her husband, for the silhouette was about the same height as Vincent.

There was just something not entirely human with the shadowy figure. Katalina's whole body tensed when a hand reached out in her horror towards her new born son.

Katalina came from a large family in Romania where they could trace their roots for many generations into the mid sixteenth century. As a farm girl and second to oldest sister of four other girls, Katalina grew up being a second mother and driving off arrogant boys away from her sisters when they were barely into their teenage years.

Those same instincts to protect her family were carried on to her children. Right now she wanted nothing more than to reach for a hidden dagger from her bedside table to drive off this strange entity. It was then to her horror that she couldn't move.

She couldn't do anything but watch as the hand lightly pressed onto her son's stomach. To her fascination she realized just how tiny her youngest son was, for the palm of the stranger's hand was bigger than his little round belly.

She could hear a faint chanting. Her ears almost couldn't recognize the words from her native tongue. With growing interest Katalina stared at the shadowed figure in wonder. Even though her eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness she still couldn't see any definite features.

In what seemed to be an eternity the silhouette removed his hand from her son. Katalina was about to ask the figure his name when the same hand that treated her son affectionately touched her forehead.

Words spoken in a language she had not heard in years whispered in her ear.

"_Sleep well, Katalina Vladimirescu. May you keep your family secret to your grave."_

And with that Katalina knew nothing more than darkness in sweet slumber.

The next morning she woke from the sound she had been praying for. Her son was wailing with all his might, the first real sign of a healthy life. Katalina blinked away tears as she rocked her son as she cooed at him not to worry.

"Shh, little one. There's no need to cry, you're safe and sound here." She giggled at the sight of her youngest moving his little arms about.

Dr. Coleman was startled awake. He nearly fell out of his chair from the unexpected sound of crying. The doctor gasped in surprise when his eyes found the source of the wails. Dr. Coleman couldn't so much as breathe at the strange miracle he was witnessing. Just last night the child was too weak!

Within no time her husband was by her bed. Katalina smiled at him lovingly. She saw the relief and fatherly love of a new child between them in his blue eyes. There were dark circles under his eyes and his blond hair was in slight disarray. Yet the smile Vincent had reflected he was truly grateful and delighted to welcome a new son to the world.

"God bless this child! It's a miracle he has survived. He's as healthy as a horse now!" Dr. Coleman exclaimed.

"Maybe my father has been watching over him." Vincent spoke fondly.

Katalina watched her son with a knowing smile. He might be the smallest child she had ever seen, but he had a strong set of lungs. As the boy calmed down and his dark hair fluffed from turning his head from side to side he opened his eyes for the first time.

She gasped at the strange eye coloring. At first she mistook the color as royal purple, like her favorite cotton soft bed sheets. But after the initial shock she could recognize her husband's blue in those eyes.

In all her life she had never seen the prettiest violet blue eyes as this child. Katalina was amazed she had helped create such a beautiful creature into this world.

"Wow. Kat, do you know anyone in your family with violet eyes? This is a first for mine." Vincent wondered out loud.

"I remember a few stories of violet eyed girls in our family. But they are rare and this is the first to be a boy I believe." Katalina replied, her eyes never leaving her son as he blinked curiously at the world around him.

"He'll grow up to be as handsome as Ethan I bet." Her husband chuckled. "We'll have to watch out and keep the nobles off of him. They'll be lining up on our door to offer their girls."

"One look from me and they would be running back to their mothers." Katalina promised.

That moment the maid Mary opened the door and Ethan came rushing in. A sleepy Arabella yawned as she rubbed her eyes. The eldest sibling crawled onto the bed to get a closer look at his little brother.

"Look, he's opened his eyes!" Ethan grinned like a kid in a candy shop.

"And it looks like he will live a long, happy life." Vincent added. He kissed his wife on the cheek. "So, are we still going to name him Claude, love?"

Katalina thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, an angel came by last night and gave him life."

"A real angel?" Ethan stared at his mother wide eyed. "You saw a real angel? Did he have wings and a halo, mother?"

"No, the angel had nothing of the sort." Katalina laughed. "But I think he was our family's guardian."

"We have a guardian?" The boy tilted his head.

"In my family there is a legend of a guardian always watching us, ready to step in and protect us." The mother of three lowered her soft gaze to the son in her arms. "I never truly believed in those stories until now."

"Well, angel or guardian, I am grateful for the extra help." Vincent said as the young maid passed Arabella into his arms.

"Look, Bella. Your new little brother." The earl introduced the pair.

"Brother!" Arabella pointed at the baby, then at Ethan.

"Yes, you have two brothers now." Vincent then turned to his wife. "So his name will still be Claude?"

Katalina shook her head. "No, I have a better name in mind now."

"What's his name gonna be, mother?" Ethan pressed.

"Anghel. Anghel Claude Vladimirescu Thornberg."

"You're giving him your maiden name as well?" Vincent raised a curious brow.

"It won't bother you, dear? He's more Romanian than his siblings in appearance."

"True, they have inherited their father's English genes." Vincent shrugged. "It's not a problem with me. I'm just surprised."

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the world, Anghel."

The newly named infant only stared at his mother in wonder.

=3=

Death: Trust me when I say that more will be known about the Thornberg family. This is just the prologue, where everything starts but more details will be known later.

**Katalina**: Is another way for "Catherine" in Romanian. Her maiden name, Vladimirescu, I am afraid I have forgotten what it means; though I vaguely remember it's somewhere along the lines of "Son of Vladimir" or am I thinking of something else? But it has some significant meaning. Those who who study European history should know a thing or two of what's inside that name.

**Anghel**: Is another name for Angel, also pronounced the same. Once again, it is the Romanian spelling.

One other thing you may wonder. Why throw Claude into Anghel's name? Go to Google, type in "Lelouch", and only _Lelouch_ and see what you get. Just thought it would be fun. Also he needed an english name somewhere in there other than Thornberg.

The next few chapters will be fast paced, so it will be a while for the entire Thornberg family to be known. Well, there will be a few facts that will be made known, so at least none of you will be going around blind reading this for a while. Just thought I'd let you know.

And even though I have the first chapter done, I will still be waiting a while to upload. I am halfway through chapter two, and once it's done I will then update the first chapter. I am trying something new here as a form of study and experiment. Years ago I made it my mission to update once a week. When life slapped me in the face, I fell behind and eventually got writer's block with the two stories I worked on at that time. So, now I am trying to finish the future chapter and then put up the one that's already finish. This just might be a solution to my problem of having too many stories to update and not enough time.

As of yet, I am not sure to make this a yaoi or not. Even if I do, it will be along the sidelines or something. Although I already have some plans for Suzaku and Lelouch...

I believe that is all the information I have to give unless I missed something. If so, please let me know and I shall add any other tidbits of information needed here.

So, with all of that done, please leave a review, favorite, follow, whatever it is you do best. Hardly anyone reviews these days.


	2. Stage 01

Death: I have to say, I am liking the results of my experiment. By finishing one chapter, but keep it hidden while working on the next is really helpful. Although I need to work on my patience for the second chapter is not completely finished. However, I feel that I am in a good position to update this anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Stage 01: Of Kings and Oaths**

=3=

It was supposed to be a normal day in the Thornberg manor. Unfortunately for one Anghel, today just happened to be the day everyone in his family dotes on him. His mother forbade him to go outside and forcing him to do his homework. His sister was keeping an eye on him while his brother was trying to cheer him up.

"You know how mother is." Ethan patted his shoulder. "She's been getting better at doting you less and less. That's a good sign, right?"

"If I could trade to be Ethan, I would do anything." Anghel huffed.

"No, you wouldn't. You would be the first to married." Ethan replied.

The youngest raise an eyebrow. "Aren't you due to be married to – what was her name, Tabitha? – in a few months?"

At that a light blush crept on his brother's cheeks. "Don't get me wrong, I love her. But it's a lot of pressure to marry someone."

"True. I guess I'll just be content to be the youngest. Though I hope mother won't expect me to marry Cassandra." Anghel blanched at the thought.

"She's a sweet girl, Anghel. Why don't you like her?" Arabella inquired with a slight pout.

"I don't trust her father. He seems too ambitious to me."

"You don't trust any of the other nobles." His brother pointed out.

"Point. But I just can't shake the feeling the Duke Edmond Skye is not what he seems."

His sister sighed. "Shouldn't we get back to doing our homework, guys?"

Anghel bit back a groan. "But today is a nice day. I want to go riding with Black King."

"You have homework to do, Anghel." Bella reminded him as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, please. I finished my homework long ago. I don't see why she's making me redo it if I've already finished."

"It's because she thinks you cheated." His sister pointed out.

"Which, by the way, I did not!" The youngest protested, finally allowing his emotions to show through.

"Not everyone is as intelligent as you are." Bella huffed. "Besides, she still sees you as the little boy who could barely even tell what year it was."

At that Anghel released a groan while his forehead met table. He loved his mother, but seriously, why did she have to be so over protective? And his siblings never received the same treatment.

Not that it would be logical that she wouldn't, anyway. They were _normal_. Since he was born prematurely everyone was tip toeing around him with the hopes of keeping him safe. He would have to give them that much credit for everyone trying, but sometimes it felt like there was no room for him to so much as _breathe_.

His sister must have finally caved in at the sight of his defeated state for he felt her hand in his hair. Aside from their mother, Bella was the only other person allowed to touch his head. Sometimes he allowed Ethan to knuckle his hair. However the few times his brother did so he didn't have a say in the matter.

Anghel moved his head so his cheek met the slightly warm table to give Bella a questioning look. Although she had natural hair and eye color, there was no doubt that she was beautiful. At the age of twenty she could pass off as sixteen. She still had her round baby fat cheeks and her eyes wide and expressive.

Her light brown hair cascaded down to the middle of her back. Although she mostly inherited the straight hair from their father, she had curls at the ends of her hair and bangs that no amount of brushing or ironing would make them go away. Under the right kind of light her hazel eyes shine a more of a hazel green.

He could see the hint of green right now as she stared at him fondly. Anghel did not know why, but he always thought green was her color even though she preferred pinks and lavenders.

"Don't be so hard on mother. She still needs time to understand you're not so helpless anymore."

Anghel could not hold back a snort. Bella frowned at his careless attitude. He ignored her stern glare and straightened up in his seat. At the movement she removed her hand from his hair. Anghel silently admitted to himself that he missed the contact.

"It's nearly been five years since I became normal. Well, as normal as anyone could be, but we all know I'm better off than when I was a child." He gritted his teeth at even mentioning his childhood years.

"We understand how you feel, brother, but that is only because we are your siblings. Mothers have a different view on their children. And you know how stubborn she is." Ethan was staring at him with a solemn look.

"Of course I know. But that doesn't mean I want her to hurry it up and realize that I'm not a child anymore." Anghel glared, his eyes narrowing while the blue violet darkened to a more violet.

His brother shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Anghel noted very early on in his life that when he glared like this, everyone would become nervous. At first he thought it was because he was the youngest and no one wanted to face his wrath. When he was around ten he realized exactly why everyone seemed to take a step away from his glares.

"Just be patient, brother. She'll come around eventually." Even under the scrutinizing gaze, Ethan still tried to put up a good front.

Anghel rolled his eyes. "Always the optimistic one, aren't you, Vlad?"

His teasing seemed to have done the trick. Perhaps it helped greatly he called his brother's middle name, for only Anghel had that right to do so. Ethan relaxed as he smiled wide enough to reveal perfectly white pearls. Anghel couldn't help but to return a smile of his own. His brother's carefree grins were always a weakness of his.

In fact Ethan's smiles always seemed to brighten even the grayest of rooms. The way he smiled from the heart put his handsome features to use. Although Ethan took after their father in appearance, he inherited their mother's thick dark curls. Black hair and pale skin brought more out of his pale blue eyes that could put anyone under his spell.

Of his two siblings, Ethan was the one Anghel related to the most. They understood full well what it meant to be the sons of an Earl. Together they put on a mask in front of the other nobles, using their charms and wits to draw potential allies closer to their father. On the outside they pretended to be young men hoping to prove their own worth in the game of nobility.

On the inside, however, was a slightly darker intention. As of right now their family is under fire and hate. They needed as many powerful allies in order to keep their father as Earl. Their aunt, the widow of Vincent's elder brother, has been trying for years to rip their father from his status so her son could to take his place.

This wasn't out of pride to help their father. No, the reasoning behind their actions was simply because their cousin held no motivation what so ever. Sure, he was the proper age to gain a status, but he enjoyed the life of parties and held no interest in politics. He certainly had the intelligence and the wits if he put his mind into it. But it was all too boring for him to even try. If he became the Earl, their family would be in ruins.

If worse came to worse, then they would have to move out of England for Bulgaria and move in with their mother's sister and her family. Anghel would not entirely mind about moving out of the boring countryside, for he felt better to speak in his mother's native tongue than the complicated nasal sounding English. But where their aunt and uncle lived was an even more dangerous play of politics.

It didn't help matters Katalina was originally from Romania. Though in ancient times Bulgaria and Romania were once on in the same, the two neighbors abhor each other these days. Their mother's love story of how she fell in love with a nobleman from England was well known in both countries, therefore both held the old ways of thinking. Those that had the greater voice in the matter despised how Katalina would abandon her large family in a tiny village in the middle of nowhere just to live a life in luxury.

What they believed wasn't true, of course. But it's not like they could change the minds of the foolish and make them see that what their mother did was out of love, not of greed. If they were to so much as even visit either country they would be heavily scrutinized. Well, if Anghel was given the chance, he could make them change their minds. It would have to be done secretly, though.

Speaking of, he could probably use it right here to make his escape. With a blink he felt the power within him begin to stir. Although he rarely used it, Anghel was always amazed at how he could feel its power come to life at his will. It was something otherworldly, the power of the kings.

Just as he opened his mouth to make the command, there was a crash of something breaking just a few rooms away. Anghel blinked once more and he felt the power within dissipate. His siblings were immediately alert.

"What was that?" Bella was now standing up.

"I don't know. I'm going to check it out." Ethan made his way to the hallway. "Is anyone there?"

"I'm coming with you." Anghel stood up to follow his brother.

"Wait, it could be an intruder! You can't fight against them, brother!" His sister exclaimed as she followed them.

"Then go and find father. I believe he's in his study." Anghel casually suggested. Vincent's study was on the main floor of the manor. They were on the third, thus no matter how fast Bella ran it will still take her some time.

From the corner of his eye he saw his sister hesitate for just a moment. Anghel felt smug as she nodded and headed for the nearest staircase. He turned to his brother who was already making his way to one of the many rooms in the hallway.

"Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way." Anghel said as he headed towards another room.

"Haven't you ever heard safety in numbers, brother?" Ethan paused in the doorway he was about to pass through to send a worried glance his way.

"I may be short, dear brother, but that does not mean I am useless. You forget we have the home field advantage." Anghel had already gone into his destination before Ethan had anymore to say in the matter.

His words had struck a chord, for Ethan did not pursue him. Good, then Anghel could still take advantage of the situation at hand. Just to be sure it was not an intruder he still made an effort of searching.

He noticed the doors of a rather large closet were slightly ajar. With caution Anghel walked up to it and opened the doors to reveal a familiar figure staring back at him. The figure did not say a word, but the glare was enough for him to understand.

Anghel smiled with guilt. It was a silent communication passed between them that he knew he shouldn't use his power on his siblings. The figure relaxed if just a little, but there was still a hard stare, as if reprimanding him for even having such a temptation. The young noble almost chuckled, but he was still within earshot of Ethan just one room away.

So Anghel simply closed the closet doors and began to slowly creep into the hallway for his escape.

=3=

The air was warm with a slight breeze, a perfect day to admire the countryside surrounding the Thornberg manor. It was a day Anghel could not resist from going out with his favorite horse and ride the family landscape. Normally he would have the saddle and bridle on hand but the young man wanted to get away from the stuffy mansion without anyone following close behind.

He loved his family, yes, but sometimes everyone became too overprotective around him. So with only a halter on Black King's small head, Anghel jumped onto his back and together they jumped over the fence and raced off. His mother and brother didn't even have the time to run and gather their mounts when he was already gone out of sight.

He was sure someone would be riding up to him soon. But for now he will just enjoy the green fields and rocky cliffs before him and a calm view of the sea. Anghel always had a sense of calmness whenever he gazed to the sea. He was no fan of the beach, though. Instead he had the habit of admiring the view from a remote area such as this.

His horse snorted, already bored standing about. Black King was the horse the young man had raised from a foal when the mother rejected him. From the beginning the two shared a special bond and Anghel was the only one he allowed on his back with full control. Anyone else and King would fight for the reigns for all his worth. Anghel pat his neck reassuringly.

"I know, I know, it's boring for you. Just let me enjoy my brief window of freedom a little more."

Black King pawed at the ground, anxious to start their countryside work out. With all of King's energy Ethan suggested they train him to be a jumper. Although his parents were against the idea of Anghel riding in competitions, he threw back if he needed to get stronger physically then this was the way to do it.

And it wasn't like anyone else could keep Black King under control. As an Arabian he was intelligent, and no tricks anyone else, whether it was his mother or any stablemen, could do to make him obey their hands. Anghel made it an absolute rule never to use the whip on his horse. In a way Black King was his child, one of his true friends and a breath of fresh air from his family. In his entire seventeen years he had been watched from a dozen pair of hawks.

Being born premature was a curse in his mind. Compared to his brother Anghel was nearly dwarfed by Ethan in height. Even his sister was taller than him. And everyone doted on him as if he were a helpless child. Everyone was careful what to say and how to interact with him as if he were made of glass.

This was why Anghel could not be deterred from riding in competitions with Black King. It was all to prove he was not a fragile bird to be caged all day. There were many arguments over the matter. However, it became clear that Anghel's stubbornness was a continuous black pit. Thus it has been easy enough to ease his family's fears as he continued to train.

True he was frail in appearance. Thin body frame and weight, barely a scrap of fat and muscle on him. He had the highest chances of catching a cold during the winter than anyone else living in the mansion. A few times he caught pneumonia when his body was strained from too much work. However, despite all of these drawbacks, that did not mean he was entirely weak.

Anghel took care of the horses with his mother. He focused most of his attention to the proud stallion he raised. He rode or worked with Black King as much as possible every day. Four years of work pulled off exponentially well for Anghel.

His limbs were stronger from lifting bales of hay to riding and working a champion out of the orphaned horse. As the youngest son of the Earl of Thornberg, it was decided to wait a little longer before Anghel and Black King make their debut. Right now their family was under fire for their support of the Black Knights for the past twenty or so years have come into light.

The Thornbergs were the first noble family within the EU to give Zero their full support. His father even went so far as to help fund for the new Knightmare frames when the Black Knights were a few million short. A little ridiculous in his opinion, but Anghel had no control over these matters.

So long as they were not to become targets among the EU nations he couldn't really care. How can the son of an earl care for the world around him when he wasn't allowed to step out of the Thornberg property? His most current problem was to face his mother and argue over his well being.

Anghel was snapped from his musings when Black King shyly side stepped. The black mount began throwing his head up with his ears flat against his head, nostrils flaring. Squeezing his legs around the slippery hide Anghel held tighter on the black mane as he examined their surroundings.

The young man smiled at the sight of a man leaning against a tree staring at him. He had dark curled hair and too pale olive skin. The man was average height and build, but still intimidating if he wanted to be. What Anghel found most mesmerizing were the dark hazel green eyes that have seen years beyond the human man's capability.

"Fancy meeting you here, Rad." Anghel greeted, stroking the King's neck to calm him down. Normally the black stallion wouldn't shy away from anyone, but Rad, or Radimir, was an exception with good reason.

"You're too trusting with this one, Anghel. There is a reason why black horses are feared in the Arabian breed." Radimir crossed his arms.

"Always one for superstitions, aren't you?" Anghel rolled his eyes.

"Whether you believe in those stories or not, there is some truth to legends."

"Says the ancient one." The teen snorted. "So, how did you get out here so fast anyway? Last I checked you were hiding in one of the guest room closets."

Radimir only smiled that would have sent any sane person running. "Oh I have my ways."

"Perhaps I shouldn't have asked in the first place." Anghel laughed dismissively.

In truth, Radimir was an immortal. Although they shared a contract Anghel rarely used his Geass. He had no real reason to, with the exception when they had first met when he was thirteen. Before they met Anghel was living in a never ending storm of nightmares. No amount of specialized doctors or medications would put an end to these horrors he experienced.

At thirteen, he had made his escape from the house one night with the intention of ending it all. Anghel made his way to one of the cliffs overhanging the ocean below, some thirty feet below. There had been a storm that night, one that the rain soaked through his thin clothes and the wind bit into his flesh. Anghel did not care for the elements. It only decreased the chances of his survival for what he had planned.

Just before he made the jump someone pulled him back. Anghel fought with all his might, but he was scrawny and weak. Within seconds he lost his resolve to fight and accepted the warm embrace around his small body. This stranger was warm like the sun, and no amount of rain seemed to affect him. It was then he heard the whispered promises for an end to his Hell without taking his life.

Anghel accepted the offered promise in a heartbeat. He didn't even question the contract or gave any indication to learn of the details. It was all too good to be true that he could finally escape from his inner torture and live a normal life, but he was not going to pass up this opportunity when presented.

Even as his instincts screamed at him to avoid Radimir as much as possible, he suppressed these feelings. Anghel just felt so safe and secure when R.R. was around that he ignored his intuition just to have a sense of inner peace. At night Radimir would pull him close into that same warmth Anghel was fond of, falling into a deep slumber as the immortal watched over him. When Radimir was around the nightmares would lesson, thus Anghel would not cry out as he used to.

Anghel might have an unhealthy attachment to the immortal, but for now he saw him as his savior. The moment when it was time to cut off his emotional bind to the immortal would be the day when his Geass would fail and the nightmares will start once more. It was only a matter of time when the unnamed horrors would break through their hold and come flooding back. He learned early on he could only use his power once on one person, therefore, in time he will have to experience the nightmares all over again.

Until that moment came, Anghel will savor every moment of peace as if it were his last.

=3=

Much to their surprise, no one came to collect and reprimand the young man for making a run for it. Taking advantage of the situation the two men relaxed in a patch of grass on an overhanging cliff. The immortal was sitting with Anghel's head in his lap, overlooking the ocean. Behind them Black King grazed the salty sweet grass, never leaving out of sight of the pair. The young noble was just starting to doze off when realization struck.

"I think this is the same place where you pulled me away from the edge." Anghel breathed a chuckle.

Radimir could only blink. It was so long ago, it seemed, when he prevented the boy from leaping to his end.

"You know, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive today."

The immortal lowered his gaze to the young noble, cocking his head to one side in question. Maybe the young man was too tired to care about such things, but he had made it a mission to forget the past.

"Are you feeling all right?" Radimir inquired.

"Hmm. Just a soul reminiscing." Anghel's eyes were fluttering, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"You normally wouldn't bring up the past like this." The immortal pointed out. He began to run a pale hand through silky black strands.

"I get the feeling that everything is about to change. I can't really explain it." The boy whispered. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

Radimir simply nodded. He understood that feeling. As Anghel was losing strength to keep his eyes open he whispered once more, almost inaudible even to Radimir.

"I just… There are no words to express how grateful I am to you. You pulled me out of the darkness and into the light. I only wish that this could have lasted…forever…"

And the young noble fell asleep, lost in a dreamless slumber. The ancient one could only stare at the sleeping form in wonder. For he, too, had sensed the change in the winds. As an immortal he was more in tune with the world than most. He found it surprising that his current contractor would feel the same.

'_He has the ingredients of a great immortal. That, I cannot ignore.'_ Radimir frowned.

He had made a vow long ago not to pass his Code down to anyone else. It was his duty to watch over the family he had nearly led to destruction during his foolish years when mortal. But now that the chance has presented itself to him, the immortal was caught between his sworn oath and the instinct it was time to hand his Code over. To give up his responsibility of carrying the Code would mean the end of his resolve.

'_You have no idea the torment I am under because of you, boy. Perhaps I should hand my Code down to you just so you could experience the same. You never asked for the conditions of our contract, so you would not question that I ask you to watch over the remains of your family as they continue to breed and die.'_

At such thoughts the immortal cursed at himself for how dark he seemed. Perhaps he shouldn't take all of his anger out on the boy in his lap. He was not entirely at fault, here. The immortal held part of the responsibility for granting the boy the chance to live on more than one occasion.

'_Or perhaps I am the fool for giving you life in the first place.'_

But if he had not, then he would not be watching over the one black sheep he grew so fond of. For once in centuries the immortal found a companion, a soul that shared many of the same traits as he once did. It was a wonder why it took so long for another version of him to appear in his descendents.

Or maybe it was because of something else that lurked within the boy. Something that had urged the immortal for daring to show himself in order to save the boy's life, so long ago. He had a sense of the souls around him, including those he watched from afar. He found it curious as to how this boy could harbor two souls in one body.

It was that second soul that piqued his interest. The one that for so long tried to remain hidden as it lurked in the back of the boy's conscience. It tried so hard for so long to ease the pain of the boy, but could not interfere when the boy chose to end the suffering himself. As a result of hiding away it could not reach out and take control of the shared vessel.

In the years he watched over the boy R.R. had not once attempted to contact the shadow. He had been content enough to simply observe as the boy transformed from a hopeless case into a confident young man. But now that there was a threat of the time of peace was about to come to an end, Radimir found the curiosity that had been hidden for so long appeared.

As the immortal stroked the soft black hair, readying himself to reach out to one of the shadows, the black horse snorted. Radimir withdrew as his body tensed, waiting for the beast to make his move. Of all the boring horses he had met, this one just had to be the one that was sensitive. Black King was able to sense his powers, and thus the reason why the beast never took a liking to him.

Yet the beast was not brave enough to make one move against him. In normal circumstances Black King would bite and kick at those he held distaste for. But the horse had enough intelligence to know the immortal could render him useless if he so much as tried. Thus, Black King would only share his discomfort by pawing at the ground, ears flat and nostrils flaring.

The beast was antsy, tip toeing as it battled against what it wanted to do and what it shouldn't do. When Black King finally stilled, ears still flat as he gave up this battle, the immortal continued where he left off now that there was no danger to his body.

Since the boy was asleep it was far easier to penetrate the deepest recesses of the boy's mind. The immortal was cautious as he came into contact of the other soul. He felt the surprise rippling from it before quickly raising its mental defenses. Radimir maneuvered around these defenses with practiced ease. It raised more when the first wave didn't work, creating more complicated and time consuming walls.

'_I have all the time in the world. I am sure you know exactly what I am by now.'_ He did not mock it, and the mental communication put it at ease if just for a second.

He could sense it was hesitating, though, as it calculated whether or not to communicate with him. The immortal patiently waited for it to make the decision. He did not dare pressure it in the fear of being blocked and thrown out. Radimir had a curiosity to satisfy. He had to know what it was and why it shared a body with another.

He did not know how long he waited, for he lost sense of time. At some point in moving through the mental defenses he lost touch with his body. He could not feel the warmth of the sun's rays to know how much time had passed. Radimir did not care at this moment. He was too focused on what it would do.

In what seemed like an eternity it granted him acceptance. Although it did not speak directly to him, he could tell by the emotions that he was to enter only on its terms. He was only here for questioning, and thus he agreed if a bit too eagerly. It seemed satisfied with his answer, for he was pulled further into its conscience.

Radimir found himself in a world that was not his own. He could only blink as he took in the strange surroundings. He seemed to be in a room of a palace of some sort. The room was spacious, filled with endless shelves of books. The only light source to this world was the large ancient church like windows, casting shadows that seem to be too dark for any normal mortal.

What he found most puzzling was that this world was devoid of all color. Most mortals he came across held colors of different variations. Yet this soul had enough experience to allow the colors to be drained away, leaving its world as black and white. There was no hint of gray or lighter tone of shadows. In fact the shadows seem to be the only outlines of evidence there were any shapes in this white world.

In the center of the room was a table in between two couches conveniently facing each other. There he saw a figure, sitting in the couch nearest to him. Its back was turned, but from what he could see it was a young man. Curious, but still did not want to disturb the strange soul, the immortal held back. He stood where he was, waiting for the other to acknowledge him.

"You may sit." It was not a suggestion or an invitation but a command.

Radimir would have questioned how he could order him around if not when he became distracted. That voice, if his hearing had not been impaired on the journey here, was the very same voice as Anghel's. But there was something in that voice slightly different from the boy's. This unnamed soul held an air of eloquence and confidence beyond that of a seventeen year old.

Although he was confused, the immortal did as he was bid and made his way to the empty couch.

He noticed a chess board on the table between them. His side of the board was the white pieces while it had the black. Radimir was distracted once more as he briefly wondered if this was all to throw irony at his face, or, if the soul before him really did prefer black.

"Would you care for a game of chess, my immortal friend? While we play we can discuss whatever it is you wanted to ask of me. However, I will request that you remember our deal."

"You can relax. I am a man of my word." Radimir replied. "I will not look at your face until you grant me permission."

He could sense a smirk from the other man. Although it shared the same voice as Anghel it did not behave like him. Interesting.

"Then let the game commence."

There was nothing but silence for the first several turns. Although it had been decades since Radimir picked up a chess piece, he was grateful how he had not lost the ability. In turn, he quickly realized that his opponent shared an equal amount of skill and strategy. And for a moment it was surprised at how well the immortal was against him.

What confused the immortal was what this man would gain from something like this. His confusion must have been read on his face, for his opponent chuckled.

"Each move that I make is a hint as to who I am. Even so, it would be complicated even for most unless they truly know me. So, whatever questions you have all you have to do is ask them."

Radimir knew he was only being reminded for being silent. At the moment he did not know what to ask for he did not know what bit of information he could grab onto first. Thus, he began to focus more on what his opponent was doing in terms of what piece he moved and where. It has been a while since the immortal came across a challenge, a present within a jewel that was Anghel. This challenge was tempting him yet drawing out the inevitable to heighten the thrill of the chase. It was a present waiting to be unraveled.

Neither had captured a piece until the eighth turn. Radimir slowly blinked when he realized his bishop walked right into a trap. How could he not see that one coming?

"You use the knight more often than the others." The immortal noted, for it was one of the black knights that took his bishop.

"Yes. The knights are tools that, if used correctly, will be a powerful force to defeat."

Radimir frowned. "So you use the terms of chess into the real world."

"So it would seem."

"You are Britannian, then." The immortal smiled when he saw the figure shift uncomfortably from his peripheral vision. "Britannia has never changed from the birth of its very existence. Her people are fond of knights and shining armor, and thus the reason why the royal family appoints so many knights to serve and die for them."

At the mention of the royal family the figure's hands tightened into fists.

"You are uncomfortable. Would this be a response to how I quickly came to this fact, or that you do not identify yourself with your country? I would not blame you if it were the latter."

"A little of both, actually." Its voice was guarded, determined not to give away what disturbed him most.

Radimir moved his queen and took out the knight that had taken his bishop. "Now you are one knight short. What piece is most important to you after the knight?"

"Oh, the knight is only the third most important piece to me. The knight is a powerful ally with the force of one army." It moved his queen into position.

The immortal backed his queen away from the challenge. "So the queen would be what, the first or second most important?"

"Second." It confirmed, while moving the black queen towards its counterpart once more.

Radimir killed two birds with one move. He moved his queen out of harm's way while taking out one of the black bishops, now he was closer to the king. Unfortunately, the king had enough room to get out of danger.

"Check."

His opponent's next move astonished the immortal. Instead of fleeing, the black king captured his queen, the most powerful piece on the board.

"You move the king to make a blow?" Radimir raised a thick brow.

"If the king doesn't lead the charge, his men won't follow."

Something in those words struck a familiarity in the immortal's mind. He did not know why this seemed oddly familiar, not the words, but the mere psyche of someone that had briefly caught his interest.

"An idealist, then? As noble as that sounds I doubt any kings these days will follow up on that logic. As mentioned before knights are used as tools to serve and die. To a king everyone else is nothing more than mere pawns meant to follow his every command. I wonder, then, do you follow the same rules?"

"Once upon a time."

There was no hesitance in his voice or gesture. The immortal furrowed his brow as he pieced the few clues he gathered together. It couldn't be, could it? He had a vague idea on the identity now, however, he could hardly believe where all of the evidence was pointing at. If this was, however, who he think it was, then Radimir had every right to do what he did seventeen years ago. This could also explain his strange impulse for coming to Anghel's rescue when the boy was about to attempt suicide.

"Before you ask me anything more, I have to know something."

Radimir was surprised at the turn of events. "Go ahead. I am merely a guest, after all. I do not share the obligation of saying no as you do."

"It is good to ask before making assumptions." The other chuckled, the air lightened if just for a moment. But as soon as the laughter came it went, leaving behind a shadow of what had just transpired.

"Anyway, back to the point. You said and I quote, 'I doubt any kings these days,' suggesting that kings of old had put themselves in the front lines. The way you said it made it sound like you had witnessed something of the sort."

Radimir moved his knight into position. "I suppose you could say that."

"With an answer like that, I can assume you were of royalty, then?" A castle wiped out the white knight.

"In a twisted sense, yes. However I doubt you could identify which king I was." Radimir moved his other knight.

"No?" The remaining black knight was moved to challenge its white counterpart. "I have been watching you from the sidelines. I notice things Anghel would never dream of."

"Oh, really? Would you humor me on what exactly you have observed?" Despite how controlled the immortal was, he could not help but slip how disturbed he was in his voice.

"You may be supportive and understanding, however, you have a violent streak about you. The way you tense when Anghel so much as touches you, even if it was just to lean on you, makes me think you are uncomfortable of being touched to the point you would push him away. Oh, your body doesn't remain tense long enough for him to notice, but I can't help but notice since I've been watching you every minute you're around. You glare at Black King, a horse of which _I _named, not Anghel, as if you wanted to end its life."

"Does Anghel know about you, then?" In the entire life span thus far, Radimir had not sensed the boy knew about his shadow.

"No. In fact, his knowledge of me has been prolonged because of you. For that, I am grateful. But I can influence him if I had the effort and the means."

Realization struck the immortal like lightning. "You are the instincts that tell him to avoid me. Why?"

"I cannot trust you as easily as he can. It all just seemed too convenient you were around when he was about to take his life. We were in the remotest area, and you just happened to come by. Do not believe that I am ungrateful, for you know that I could not raise a finger to stop Anghel. I just happen to find the circumstances suspicious."

"If you have been watching Anghel, then you should know of the stories his mother tells him about the guardian."

"Yes, I have pieced together that you are that guardian she foretells. However, I know nothing about who you really are. Even though you told him you are R.R., I did not buy it. The way you introduced yourself was practiced, rehearsed even."

"You think R.R. is not my real name? What other evidence do you have of this?" Radimir recoiled. Although what his opponent said was true, there was nothing to give him the right clues as to who he really was.

"Nothing, as of yet." This meant he was going to figure out this little puzzle no matter what.

"So that's why you allowed an audience with me. We have each other cornered." It was not a statement, but fact.

He could feel that smirk creep its way back. "Now you realize the dire situation at hand."

"I apologize, but this bit of information is not something that I will hand out willingly." The immortal bristled. "It is something dangerous. And if not treated carefully the entire family, both the Vladimirescu and the Thornbergs, will be slaughtered."

"Do you honestly think I can go anywhere? I am trapped in a cage of my own creation. I read whatever comes to my fancy just to pass the time. I may be able to influence Anghel, but it is only by a few nudges in the right direction. I cannot make him do what he will never dream of doing such as murder, for example."

At that last sentence Radimir released a humorless laugh. "So it would seem I am not the only one with violent tendencies."

"Something we both share, unfortunately." The other growled out.

"Ah, so you do not relish in the act of violence? And here I thought I have finally found myself a companion who shares my philosophy."

"And what would that be, may I ask?" It was defensive again. The immortal will have to tread carefully should he not be thrown out of this very room.

"If I tell you, you will do everything in your power to keep Anghel away from me." Radimir took a shuddering breath to calm the buzzing in his head. "Fear not, my friend. I will never bring harm to the boy. I have made a sworn oath, one that I absolutely will not break."

The immortal bit the inside of his cheek. He had not meant to hand over that bit of information, not to someone who was just as dangerous as he was. And this stranger was only _mortal_.

"This…oath, what are the conditions?" It seemed distracted, focusing more on what Radimir did not intend to hand over on a whim. Perhaps this was a good sign.

The immortal waved him off. "A foolish oath made by a foolish man seeking to end the destruction he had caused. It is with my great regret that what I had done in my mortal years affected my family, forever dragging them down to the deepest depths of despair. I loved my wife and the son we brought into this world. But greed had overtaken my mind and soul."

"… That is something I can relate to. However, it was not my family that I hold my deepest regret towards."

Radimir slowly blinked at the reply. It sounded like it was...confessing? There was deep regret in that voice, he was sure of it.

"Then at least you will not be as discouraged about life as I am." Radimir rested his head into his hands, sighing deeply. "However, I find myself with hope."

Surprise rippled the room around them. It would seem he could catch it off guard, after all.

"Hope? Whatever for?"

"It is because of you and Anghel. I saw the moment he was born he harbored two souls. It is not unheard of, however within days the stronger of the two souls would devour the weakest. When that did not happen, I watched the boy more closely. Now that I am speaking to you for the first time I see that despite the dark front you put up, there is kindness in your heart. There is enough that you willed Anghel to live while you hide in the shadows."

The figure in the opposite couch tensed. Radimir was about to say more when pain made his body lurch forward. The immortal coughed as blood spilled over the chess board. A hand reached out to grip the table as he doubled over in pain, knocking over half of the pieces.

"We're being attacked!" The other had stood. "You must leave _now!_ Protect Anghel!"

Out of reflex and perhaps forgetting the deal he had agreed to, the immortal glanced up just as he was forced out of the room. He saw only for a second the features of a young man. Radimir did not have enough time to burn the image of the face in his mind, but he did remember one detail that put the hairs on the back of his neck on end.

He saw flashing red eyes infected by a familiar sigil of a bird taking flight.

=3=

Death: *Whistle* That's a long chappie right there. Hell of a lot longer than the prologue, but that's simply because I had to cram a lot of information into this chapter as I could. As a result, it feels like this chapter was a bit slow. Slow like, not a whole lot of action going on type. However, there are a lot of little bits of information throughout this entire chapter about what can and will happen in the future. I introduced the older siblings for a reason, and you should pay close attention to the conversations.

As for the immortal, well, he's not as sweet and handsome as Anghel made him out to be, no? It's a surprising turn, but one that I enjoy writing.

And I don't think I need to explain about just who Rad was playing chess with. I think we all know. It does not need to be said XD

So, since I was right in the fact people are so lazy not to leave a review, just do whatever you want. But a review will be much appreciated. Though I could do without the "Please no yaoi", pretty please? I have enough of that in _Ashes to Flames_.


	3. Stage 02

Death: Well, my idea of writing up the next chapter after finishing one but not update is actually going well. I'm trying to apply this method for the rest of my stories, so hopefully this will solve my inability to stick to one story.

Oh, and this chapter may start with Anghel, but the focus is mostly on Zero and the Black Knights. And there's some action! There's also a few plot twists here, so I hope you'll enjoy X3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Stage 02: The Geass Crusaders**

=3=

Anghel awoke to the sound of gunshots. Radimir was nearly crushing him as the immortal had leaned forward, a hand nursing a wound that was bleeding profusely. The young noble wiggled his way out of the immortal's hold. With the firing weapons he could hear the high pitched scream of Black King as the horse reared.

With a glance around Anghel spotted men wearing strange uniforms he had never seen before. The young noble didn't have time to ponder what the red symbols meant or why it seemed so familiar when another shot aimed at his immortal companion.

"Rad!" With a cry Anghel reached for the fallen man who had just risen from the first wound. The second bullet had aimed for his head.

Try as he might no amount of shaking or calling the immortal's name would make him stir. The men in white uniforms were making their way closer to the pair. Scanning around him, Anghel realized they were all wearing strange masks. Geass will not be of any help.

With great reluctance the young man ran towards his mount. Black King, although he was still frantic, had not left the area despite the sound of firing bullets. Before the men could take aim Anghel leaped on the Arabian and the two bolted. Anghel barely had enough time to hold tightly on the black mane when King sped off into the woods.

He could hear helicopters in the air giving chase. To his luck it was mid spring, the trees and flush of fresh grass and leaves granted them cover. As they ran through the forest towards the direction of the Thornberg manor, Anghel's mind was racing just as fast.

'_Who are they? What are they doing here? Are they after me in particular or the entire family? Why would we be a target?'_

The youngest child of the Earl of Thornberg cursed. It was all too convenient that this attack was shortly after it was made known his family supported the Black Knights. If it was anyone in the EU who was responsible, it was certainly not England. The Thornberg family was old, respected for generations as being the noblest of nobles. England would be reluctant to even think of ending the Thornberg family.

'_All right, so there is a motive. But how would they know I am part of the family? Not even Parliament knows of my existence!'_

Well, there were birth records. Even the most tightly secured records could be breached. Not to mention if the manor was already taken, then these people would surely realize that there was one member missing with all of the family pictures all over the place. It didn't help his mother had taken to the idea of recording everything of his life from the day he was born.

At that last thought Anghel quickly pulled his horse to a stop. Black King was still nervous, so as a distraction the young man urged his mount to walk in tight circles. The aircraft was still nearby, but the thick trees around them would make it hard for the enemies to spot them. In the distance he could hear voices of the men searching on foot for him.

Looking down he could see the ground was lush and damp. The tracks King left behind were hard to distinguish. Perhaps if he could keep his horse calm, he could find some place for them to hide and wait this out. If the nameless enemies had the manor in their clutches, then it would be the last place for him to race to.

However, there was just that small chance they weren't after his family but _him_. Hushed voices of maids arguing with his parents flooded his head.

"_He looks like him, Mistress…"_

"_The way he speaks and the way he acts you would think he was from royalty. I'd say he would be the reincarnation of –"_

"_That boy is the same as…"_

"_He ordered me to properly clean the sheets as if I didn't know how! Ordered me! I know he is your youngest son, but that does not make him a prince!"_

"_I swear to all that is Holy he is a Demon!"_

Yes, even Anghel wondered why he was so similar in appearance to the one they called the Demon Emperor. Although Anghel was at least a foot shorter than the 99th Emperor of Britannia, he still shared the same thin build as the ruler Zero had slain. They shared the same facial structure, even the same shade of black hair. Anghel's eyes were a tad wider than the Demon Emperor's had been. However, they were nearly the same color if it not were the touch of blue in his violet eyes.

Perhaps this could be the reason why he was being targeted? But, that wouldn't make sense. Everyone that had left the Thornberg service was sworn to never speak of any information regarding him. Then again, there could be those that had let it slip out. The few trusted nobles allowed to visit their home had made interesting inquiries the past few years.

Anghel frowned at his confusion. None of this made any _sense_ to him. At best his theories of the entire family being targeted were the better logic sounding ones. It felt like something was nudging these foreign thoughts his way and he didn't know how to shut it off.

The voices were making their way closer. Heart racing a million miles an hour Anghel urged Black King forward. Releasing a relieved snort, the black horse spurred on with renewed vigor. The aircraft were just over the treetops.

There was a town just nine miles out on the other side of the forest. Maybe if Anghel went that way he could find help. No, that wouldn't work. If he did so then he would involve innocent civilians. Besides, it was most likely the enemies, whoever they were, knew of the nearest locations of where he would flee to and keep an eye on any notion he would appear.

As Anghel thought over where he should go he had not realized they reached a clearing. However he did realize that Black King was heading towards a rather large fallen tree. Eyes widening Anghel tried to veer his mount away from the oncoming obstacle. They were coming up too fast and the log was too tall for the two of them to make it.

But it was too late to avoid the conveniently placed log.

Anghel leaned forward to be as close to King's neck as possible while his hands tightened on strands of mane so hard his knuckles turned white. His legs tightened their hold on the mount below him, nearly cramping at the mere pressure but the young noble ignored the pain. Black King leaped –

_They were flying._

To his utter amazement it looked like they were going to make it over when –

One of the rear legs caught the trunk.

Everything happened so fast he had little time to prepare for the impact.

With a scream both horse and rider rolled forward from the momentum. Anghel had held onto his mount so tightly he didn't fly off and instead went down with Black King. The horse rolled on top of his small body with all of his weight pressing down against his chest.

Gasping for breath the young noble lessoned his hold on the horse. He let go just in time as King rolled back up. If he had continued to hold on tightly Anghel would surely have a broken leg or arm from how quickly his horse had stood up. There was still the matter of the injuries to his head and chest, however.

He most likely had a severe concussion from the high pitched ringing in his ears. It hurt to so much as breathe, so the chances of a bruised or broken rib were increasingly high. With effort Anghel wiggled his fingers and toes. At least he had not lost feeling in either of his limbs so he did not have a spinal injury.

His vision was swimming. That was most definitely not a good sign. It took many blinks later for him to lift his head to locate Black King. To his relief the horse appeared miraculously unharmed. Now if only he could get up…

He did not hear the shot but he certainly saw as the bullet hit its intended target. Black King fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion in his eyes. Anghel could hear the almost human like scream pierce the air. He could only watch as the black horse struggled to remain alive, nostrils moving for every desperate breath. Their eyes met and the young noble watched as the life dulled from Black King.

'_No!'_

Even though he shouldn't move Anghel struggled to crawl his way to his mount. Black King was his friend, his beloved child he had raised and cared for four years. Four short years of training and love shared between them. Aside from Radimir, Black King was the only other being who understood him.

Tears were streaming down his face and for once, Anghel did not care. He was only able to manage to crawl a few feet towards the motionless horse. He was too far away for his liking, but he was near enough to see that his horse was in fact dead. With a pained tentative hand he reached out to touch Black King's head one last time.

He felt the gusts by the aircraft behind him as it landed. With quick thinking Anghel took off the ring that bore the Thornberg family crest. If these people did not know who he was then he should at least take precautions. Anghel discarded the ring, making sure it was as close as Black King's body his arm would allow.

He groaned as hands straightened him to lie on his back a few minutes later, careful of his unseen injuries. A masked face leaned over to speak to him. Anghel could not hear what was being said. But by the expression of the mouth and what little he could see of the cheeks, the figure was solemn.

Why would these people show concern for someone they forcefully captured? Nothing made any sense to him anymore.

He blinked when the odd symbol he saw before was up close for him to examine. Anghel stared at the red insignia for a few seconds for his brain to slowly register why it was so familiar.

It was the sigil of Geass.

The man who was trying to speak to him snapped his fingers in the corner of his vision. Anghel couldn't hear anything, but he flinched when he realized the hand was too close to his face for his liking. A hand then covered his eyes and he presumed they snapped their fingers once more next to his ears.

The hand left his face when they began to gently lift him onto a stretcher. One of the men caressed his hair as if it were supposed to be comforting.

'_Oh, no you don't.'_

In a final act of defiance, or perhaps in the hopes he will not fall into a false sense of security, Anghel spat at the man's face. The people surrounding him recoiled. Anghel smirked at his small victory. Then someone pulled something out and pressed the object against his neck. He felt a slight pinching sensation and then he felt nothing.

=3=

The land before them was in utter chaos. And yet it grew more as the battle that was taking place continued. If all goes according to plan, then this would be the final battle in eliminating the last of the resistance group of Britannia.

For years this group had been attempting to revert Britannia back to the supposed "glory days". The group started with protests, of which Zero did not intervene with the Black Knights at his heels. It was by their right to voice their opinions out in the open. However, Zero had to make a move when the group went too far in an assassination attempt on the empress.

They called themselves the White Knights.

Their goal was to turn back the page and undo everything the 100th Empress Nunnally vi Britannia has worked so hard to change Britannia for the better. And once this resistance group has fully formed, they took the opposite name to the Black Knights as if to mock them. The two opposing sides have been at each other's throats for nearly a decade.

Now the White Knights were cornered. They were cut off from supplies and funds, and so the Black Knights are taking advantage of this opportunity to squeeze them hard. Zero was putting his all into this fight, for it has been too long since this war started to finally have the White Knights in his clutches.

"_P1, P2, follow up with N group and surround the enemy."_

The order was carried out word for word. The little dots that were the White Knights on their screens flashed NO SIGNAL within seconds.

"_B group, push hard against the enemy lines at two o'clock. P and N group reroute to the west wing."_

A pilot watched on his Knightmare's screen as the two groups dispersed away from the rest of the Black Knights to separate the enemy lines. The far sides of the White Knights were scattered in minutes. He was amused at how panic could spread with such little time. This battle would soon be theirs.

Now the there was an opening for Zero to make his move.

"_Q2, you're with me. We're going straight through the middle. It's time we take out these bastards."_

The pilot of the Galehaut smirked. Finally, he was going to see some real action! Up until now he's been doing the easy work, staying by Zero's flank to fend off anyone who dared to challenge Zero head on. But since this battle started there had been nothing to do other than float in mid air.

Not even the insane enemy pilots would come near at the sight of the Galehaut due to its reputation.

He also found it surprising Zero would openly curse. In the eleven years of his twenty four he knew Zero on a personal level he was always composed and collected. Not once had the masked figure let a word slip out.

'_Well, there was that one time when the Empress nearly died from the assassination attempt.'_ He remembered that particular incident well. It was the one and only time anyone can recall Zero losing his cool.

"_Q2, are you coming or not?"_ The voice impatiently inquired through their private connection.

There was another thing. His nickname was Q2, the second Queen after Kallen Kouzuki of the Black Knights. Although he understood it was the most powerful piece on the field, it hurt his pride to be referred to as such.

The pilot rolled his eyes. "You know I've been itching for a fight since this battle started!"

"_Then hurry up and help me before the enemy lines regroup."_

Zero was so impatient. Maybe he craved a good fight just as he was.

"Yes, sir!" He couldn't hold back the wide grin. He did say he wouldn't take to following orders seriously.

Together the Lancelot Azeran and Galehaut raced for the front lines. Zero's frame was the third model of the Lancelot line. And although another Lancelot child was in the works, the Azeran was still something to be feared and awed at the same time. The concept and design was similar to that of the Lancelot Albion, though perhaps the Albion would be called tiny compared to the Azeran.

It was a wonder how Zero could control the Azeran like the performance of the previous Lancelot models when it was nearly the same size and weight of the Shinkirō.

The Galehaut pilot was curious as to why Zero wanted an enlarged version of the Lancelot to replace the lost Shinkirō. The man did have theatrical tendencies, though. Maybe he was simply carrying it on to the tenth generation Knightmare frame. Even so, the Azeran was a sight to behold.

As for the Galehaut, well, the frame was an inspiration from the Guren Mk II, but with a build frame similar to that of the Lancelot. Instead of one claw, the Galehaut has two. Instead of having a heat wave simulator in the palms the claws can be used similarly to the Slash Harkens. With a flick of the pilot's wrist he can control the timing and the grip power on his unfortunate opponent and render their knightmare frame's limbs useless.

Aside from the claws, the Galehaut carried two swords on its back, safely away from the yellow feathered Float System. For the most part the pilot uses one sword while arming the other clawed limb with a Blaze Luminous shield. Perhaps it was a style too similar to that of a knight, but his tactic was that if he found himself unarmed he had another sword at hand as a backup.

Despite the Galehaut's strange abilities, it was the pilot that struck fear in the hearts of the battlefield enemy and ally alike.

"_Zaniel, we only have one chance to do this and get it right. Can I at least trust you to carry out your duty?"_

Was that agitation in Zero's voice? Or was it perhaps dread?

"Don't worry, boss. I'm not going to go all bloodthirsty on you today. It's my job to keep these assholes off of you, and I aim to do just that." The young pilot snickered.

There was a slight pause on the other line. He was about to ask if Zero was all there when the voice spoke once more.

"_Good. Just be sure not to get yourself killed, will you? I would hate to come back to base and explain to your mother how reckless you are."_

At that Zaniel laughed. "With all due respect, sir, she would skin you alive."

He heard a faint chuckle on the other line.

The White Knights in the front lines dispersed to give way. A large part of Zaniel wanted to let out a "hoo-rah!" Instead the young man bit the inside of his cheek, eyes scanning for any suspicious movement. Either they were too afraid of the Lancelot Azeran and Galehaut coming their way, or they had a trap set up.

Before either knew it, the gap they had created closed. The perfect duo was surrounded on all sides. Immediately the two pilots set their respective knightmare frames to float back to back, swords drawn and ready to clash.

"Shall we go about this the easy way or the hard way?" The young pilot inquired. "There's almost too many of them for the two of us."

"_Carve a path, would you? These cowards would flee the moment they see their comrades' destruction."_

"Guess we'll take the middle ground, then." Zaniel grumbled out. He still did as he was told as he opened the hidden cannon from the protruding point of Galehaut's chest.

Although Galehaut was equipped with a Hadron Cannon, it was built smaller than it should to fit the frame. Because of the cannon being smaller the power behind it is less than the Shinkirō in comparison. Not to mention the silly thing takes half of the power from Galehaut's battery charge when used.

It was the only drawback of the Galehaut. This was a weakness the Black Knights guarded fiercely.

Within seconds of pushing the button the Hadron Cannon fired. Even though the Galehaut's cannon was technically weaker than that of the Shinkirō, it at least has the power to reach a fairly long distance that rivals one of the most powerful knightmare frames that had been created.

Zaniel smirked at the sight of a gaping hole in the White Knights' defenses. Just as Zero predicted the fools surrounding them scattered like leaves in the wind. The moment the Galehaut and the Azeran broke their back to back formation a familiar yellow knightmare frame came charging at them.

"Oh, look who just joined the fray!" Zaniel laughed, as he lunges the Galehaut forward to meet the White Knight's pristine general head on.

Swords clashed. The sound rang in the air for miles. The two knights leaned forward and applied more pressure onto their weapons. Sparks flew and for a moment Zaniel worried for a few brief seconds his sword would break.

"_You dare use the Hadron Cannons? You Black Knights are a bunch of power hungry bastards!"_The general of the White Knights, a man calling himself Dante, shouted.

"Hey, all is fair in love and war, right?" The Galehaut pilot scoffed.

With a snarl Dante pulled back only to slice with his weapon. Too caught up with the moment Zaniel raised his shielded arm. He didn't realize too late that the aim was not at Galehaut's head but at one of the Float system wings.

Zaniel could only watch with horror as his left wing was sliced in half. The Galehaut was now swirling from an unbalanced wing support as it fell. The pilot was in too much shock to react the first few seconds until –

"_Zaniel vi Britannia! Don't you dare die on me!"_

Blinking furiously, the Galehaut pilot deactivated his shield and put away his sword. Zaniel carefully twirled his knightmare so the belly was visible to the enemy. With a few seconds to aim he sent his claws toward Dante's Golden Knight.

"If I'm going down, then I'm taking you with me!"

A claw caught the opposing knightmare's head while the other grabbed hold of an arm. Retracting the arms, the Golden Knight no choice but to follow the falling Galehaut, and together the two plummet the ground.

"Sorry, boss. Looks like you're going to have to continue without me."

With a push of a button, the claw that held the Golden Knight's head was crushed. The White Knights' general was now blind to the world outside of his armored shell. Spectators from both sides of the battle watched as Zaniel expertly maneuvered the Galehaut in a series of acrobatic moves.

Just moments before impact the Galehaut was suddenly flipped on top of the Golden Knight, the claws extending out once more in a way to push the heavier knightmare frame away. Dust and debris flew ten feet high from the crash.

"_ZANIEL!"_

There was a tense moment of silence, everyone waiting on bated breath. Just as the dust began to settle a green and yellow knightmare bolted out like a cannon. The Galehaut spun around once and then skidded to a full stop.

"Honestly, boss, I didn't know you had a soft spot in that iron heart of yours for me."

"_Just don't do something like that again. How's the Galehaut?"_

"I've got a leg that needs repaired. I can still move about but not as effectively as before. And I think something's off with the other leg, too. It doesn't say there's any damage but it's not as smooth as I would like."

Zaniel studied the screens before him a little harder. The Galehaut only told of one leg that had sustained damage from his leap of faith. Yet something still felt off with him when he did that little spin earlier. Or maybe he was reading too much into his frame's performance compared to when the battle started.

"_All Black Knights, retreat! Retreat and out of the way of the White Knights' air force. Meanwhile, all ground units be sure to cover the Galehaut."_ Zero instructed to the rest.

"What exactly are you planning, boss?" Zaniel cocked his head to the side.

He did not receive an answer from the masked man. With great reluctance the Galehaut pilot joined the ranks of the ground unit and made way towards base. For the most part the rugged terrain gave him trouble, but Zaniel was able to maneuver around the worst of the destruction, if a bit clumsily.

"_Why is Zero sounding the retreat? We were winning! And you took out the general all by yourself. We should push forward!"_ A female voice growled out in his communications.

"Just do as the boss requests, Tohdoh." Zaniel replied with a dry chuckle. "He's got something big planned."

"_Oh, yeah? And how do you know that, Your Highness?"_

Was that jealousy he sensed in the daughter of Tohdoh of Miracles? Of course she never hid the fact she hated his guts the moment Zero accepted him into the Black Knights. Eventually Zaniel earned the respect of Shiori Tohdoh through the battlefield, but she would still throw sour insults at his royal status just to spite him.

"Just look at the Azeran's position. Zero is still up there surrounded by White Knights. If this were a real retreat, he would have fled from them a long time ago."

He heard a curse in Japanese on the other line. Well, well, it turns out the daughter of the infamous Tohdoh was human after all. In the public eye and on the battle field she would put up a brave front and behave just as her father once did as Second in command of the Black Knights. He could tell she was attempting to overcome her father's shadow, but she was taking the wrong road he thought.

He wasn't trying to take control of the world and force it to obey his every command, after all.

Following in a father's footsteps sounded too cliché for Zaniel. Not to mention it would bring more harm than good in his opinion.

'_Curse my father in the deepest depths of Hell.'_ The Galehaut pilot narrowed his pale lavender eyes, his spiked red hair seemed to defy gravity even more like a cat would raise its hackles.

'_I will erase all the harm you did, and some day my mother won't be judged for giving birth to a bastard child.'_

Above them he heard explosions and the familiar hum of a Hadron Cannon being used. Shocked, Zaniel turned the Galehaut around to watch as Zero commanded the large twin cannons with ease. First the forces within the air were wiped out within seconds. Then the masked man turned to aiming the knightmare frames on the ground that had survived the falling debris.

This was the first time Zero of the Black Knights activating the Hadron Cannon in over twenty five years.

=3=

She stared at the screen in a mixture of awe and confusion. The others in the room gasped in astonishment while she remained silent. She knew that although Lloyd had built twin Hadron Cannons onto the Azeran, Zero made it his mission to never use them. She had seen members of the Black Knights plead to him to use the cannons to end this silly war. Not even the Empress could make him budge from his oath.

She knew the day would come when Zero was forced into a position where he had to use the cannons. What the witch did not anticipate was the fact the masked man used the weapons at his disposal so willingly. From what she saw there was no hesitance in his actions.

"My, my~ It would seem our Suzaku has broken a promise." The blue haired Lancelot creator adjusted his glasses.

"Without the Galehaut beside him, he had no choice." Kallen Kouzuki noted with a dark tone. It was no secret the Black Knights' Ace did not appreciate Zero using her son in a battle so he could do the dirty work with his knightmare's cannon.

"It was because he nearly lost your son in battle he used the cannons, not because he did not have someone else to use one." The witch pointed out with little emotion in her voice.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it's not working, witch. He should have never allowed my son to join the ranks of the Black Knights in the first place!"

"You're the one that filled your son's head with stories of your time piloting the Guren Mk II." C.C. bit back.

"And what is that supposed to mean? That I'm the one responsible for my son joining the Black Knights? We all know he's got a few missing screws in his head, and yet we still let him pilot a knightmare frame too deadly for his personality!" The redhead snapped.

"Don't back talk my precious child. The Galehaut needed a deviser, and your son was the only person who could clock in at 98 percent." Lloyd reprimanded with a pout. "The relationship between the Galehaut and your son is like you and the Guren~"

"Do we have to go over the meaning of families in society again?" At Cecile's threat the man in the white coat cowered.

"No, no! There's no need. Please don't make me go over those silly human interactions again."

The dark blue haired woman turned to Kallen. "What he was trying to say was that no one else can pilot the Galehaut with its full potential. As a pilot of the Guren, I'm sure you understand that a pilot has a special connection to a knightmare frame that meets the pilot's expectations."

At that the former Ace frowned. Of course she knew. There was no reason for everyone to remind her. She understood the excitement of controlling a powerful knightmare and demolish all enemies that revolt against the peace the Demon Emperor brought after his death. But as a mother, she could not help but worry over her only son.

"While I agree that Zaniel can pilot the Galehaut like no other, I would have to say Kouzuki has the right idea." Tohdoh, who had been silent since the battle started, stated.

Kallen blinked several times, eyes widening as surprise rattled her mind. "The right idea…?"

"Your son takes after his father in mind while his wild heart comes from you." The Man of Miracles was the only person brave enough to state such a fact other than the witch. "The more Zero allows him to fight by his side the more my concern of the repercussions grows."

"Are you saying my son will someday turn against us like Lelouch did?" Kallen glared at the old man.

"I am saying that the combination of his father's inability to show remorse and your temper will come back and bite us in the ass. And like Lelouch, the boy is a natural born leader. Meanwhile Suzaku is not. He is better at taking orders rather than issuing them."

"You're saying that the Black Knights will start to favor Zaniel more than Suzaku. Although it is his duty to wear the mask, Suzaku will step down if pressured. The fool has lost his stubbornness years ago, and now there is someone who can potentially take his place." The witch simplified. "If someone like Zaniel would take up the mask, we would have another Demon Emperor on our hands but far worse."

"It will never come to that!" Kallen yelled. "You're all worrying and thinking too far ahead. Have any of you ever thought of what my son actually feels? He hates his father! He despises what Lelouch had done, and yet you're all comparing them as if Zaniel wishes to be like his father! The chances of him becoming like Lelouch is slim to none. The lot of you is just stating theories, nothing more!"

With that, the former Ace turned to storm out of the room. The moment she was about to go through the door it opened to reveal a young officer. Seeing the angry woman the young man quickly shuffled out of the way. But before she could get very far into the hallway the officer cleared his throat.

"Kouzuki, Zero has called for a meeting."

"To hell with the meeting! I'm going to see my son."

"But Zero has requested all of the higher up members to appear. Oh, and miss C.C. is summoned as well."

At the mention of her name the green haired witch blinked. "Oh? This sounds serious."

"Obviously if you're to attend, witch." Kallen snapped, but even she was puzzled.

"What's the meeting about?" Tohdoh inquired. Normally the masked man would wait a few hours before he called for a meeting, not immediately after the battle.

"All I know is that an earl from the EU has made an emergency call to us." The officer was stiff as if he knew more but would not tell.

"Ah–ha~ Sounds like our friend Earl Thornberg can't shake off the bullies, hm?" Lloyd tilted his head.

"Vincent Thornberg is a capable man. He can take care of the EU breathing down his neck." Tohdoh pointed out.

"Whatever the matter is, let's go. I imagine we shouldn't make Zero wait if he's going to beat us there." Although she was devoid of emotion on the outside, the witch was concerned. This was the first time Earl Thornberg contacted the Black Knights. At most Zero would contact their EU supporter when his money was needed.

They arrived at the specialized room to find Zero already in his seat leaning on one hand, looking exhausted despite how no one could see his face. Fidgeting next the masked figure was the Galehaut pilot, trying desperately to hide the bit of dried blood on his forehead. Kallen ran to her son and immediately began to lick her hand to wipe the blood away and out of his dark red hair.

"You pulled a stupid stunt, you know that?" She reprimanded him softly. Her voice was stern but there was still tenderness in her tone.

"I know. I didn't expect the bastard to aim for the float system. Now would you stop babying me? I'm not a child, mother." Zaniel leaned away from her touch out of half embarrassment and half frustration.

"How's the Galehaut? I couldn't help but notice you had to be escorted back to base. Not too much damage, I hope. Whatever the earl needs I get the feeling you're going to be needed back on the field ASAP." Of course Lloyd would inquire about the status of the knightmare frame he practically gave birth to.

"The Galehaut is mostly intact, of course. There are some damage to the legs, although the system says only one leg took the damage. But the other leg didn't feel right to me."

"Hmmm~ Guess we'll have to run some medical tests later and see what we can find." He didn't seem too disturbed, but perhaps he was simply glad he didn't need to rebuild the Galehaut from scrap.

"Now that we are all here, let us open the communications and see what Earl Thornberg needs." Zero spoke, and even though his voice was disguised, he still sounded exhausted as he appeared to be.

The large screen before them came to life and the members still standing took a seat. Everyone wondered why they were here, when Zero could have easily gone through a private conversation with the earl from the EU. But from the corner of their eyes they could see the masked man straighten up in his seat. Maybe with an audience around he wouldn't be tempted to fall asleep?

Well, to everyone in the room, Suzaku was not always the best role model about staying healthy. He was known to put aside human necessities until the threat was over and taken care of. He would charge into battle not having eaten in days, sometimes weeks, surviving only by drinking water if only so he wouldn't become delirious.

And although the witch tries to keep an eye on him, she was horrible at her job. Thus, the reason why the senior Black Knights were around to shadow Zero was to force him to eat or come to his aid if he had pushed too far. Which to their luck, has only happened once, but it still gave the Black Knights and the Empress quite the scare.

"_Communication link open. Connecting to Earl Vincent Thornberg."_

The link opened to reveal a rather concerned earl on the other line. His handsome features seemed to have aged some in the course of a few hours with the way he repressed his lips together. Clear blue eyes weren't the same bright eyes the public was used to see. Whatever was going on was bad if Earl Thornberg was this affected.

"_Afternoon, Zero. I apologize on the unexpected call, but I find myself in a rather…unfortunate bind. I had no one else to turn to."_

"Would you care to explain what has happened?" The masked figure pointedly ignored asking why the man could not turn to Parliament.

"_My youngest son has been abducted by a group calling themselves the Geass Crusaders. They left a note on our doorstep, and not too long after we searched throughout our property and found an area within the forest near our home where he was taken." _

At the mention of the group's name, everyone stiffened. They had just crushed the White Knights, and now another organization as arisen with a challenge? What really disturbed the few who knew about Geass, was the impeding danger of this new group by name only.

"…I seem to recall you only have a son and daughter, Earl Thornberg. Is this son that was abducted a bastard child?" Zero was too exhausted not to be blunt and hope the man wouldn't take it as an insult.

"_He is legitimate, I can assure you. You have my permission to check the birth records as well as consult the doctor who was there at his birth. Perhaps I should briefly explain why I kept my youngest hidden from the public eye. Would it be all right if I send you the information through the link? Once you see his photo, you will immediately understand while I explain." _

"Is your end protected?" Zero inquired, at which the earl nodded. "Then send the picture."

A picture was sent, and the link to the earl was minimized as the photograph was opened up. Once all eyes were set on the photograph of the earl's youngest son, realization struck like lightning. Cue cardiac arrest.

"_His name is Anghel Claude Vladimirescu Thornberg. He was born December 5, 2025. My wife had difficulty during her pregnancy with him, so she was bedridden since the fifth month in until she gave birth prematurely. This is the most recent photo, taken about two days ago."_ Earl Thornberg informed.

The photo was taken in some sort of library with Victorian era furniture and large, church like windows. The focus of the warm atmosphere was a young man sitting in an old chair, apparently was just reading a book with the way his hands were lowering the object he had been reading. The photographer must have taken him by surprise, for he was tilting his head up at the camera in surprise.

He was rather short, they guessed, probably as a result of being born a month early. His frame was long and thin like that of a Britannian, and would have easily been mistaken as one. Inky black hair came just below his ears in a feather like fashion, bangs parting to the right. And even though he was unprepared, there was still a hint of a fond smile at whoever was capturing the moment.

It was the smile that seemed foreign to those who knew Lelouch vi Britannia personally.

And it took a few moments of staring, but they realized that the eye color of this young man was slightly different. The boy had inherited a little of his father's blue eyes. If the light was just right, one could see blue bleeding through the violet, transforming the sign of Britannian royalty to blue violet.

"I understand now why you kept him a secret, Earl Thornberg. You even kept him from me when I could have provided you the protection you are seeking now."

"_You had slain the Demon Emperor, Zero. Even though I admire and respect you, I can't help but be too careful. He is my son, and I hope that you do not judge him by appearance alone."_

"Is that a threat I hear in that tone of yours, Earl Thornberg? I would sure hope not, for that could be misinterpreted as a declaration of war." Zaniel scoffed, earning a smack upside the head from both his mother and Zero.

"_Maybe you should teach your subordinates proper manners."_ Vincent growled out.

"He will be punished properly later." By Zero's tone one knew he would not forget. "And one cannot blame you for taking such actions to protect your son. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes."

At the last bit, Tohdoh sent a curious glance at the masked man. Even the witch was pondering over Suzaku's choice of words.

"_Does this mean you will help rescue my son?"_

"I will gladly lend a hand, although I have to inform the Empress. We will need clearance to enter territories under the EU."

"_I can help from my end. And before you protest I am willing to do this, losing my title be damned. I just want my son safe and back home."_

"Aha~ The man's willing to give up being head of the family for his boy. Not many can even think about such an action." Lloyd commented with a lopsided grin.

"Very well. Send over all information you have and keep me updated. I shall take this up to the Empress and hopefully in a few days we shall head over to Britain. And be sure to tell Parliament I have already complied to help you in any means necessary. By the sound of it, the Geass Crusaders will be just as bad as the White Knights."

"_Thank you, Zero. I don't know how I can ever repay you should we succeed. I don't know what would happen to my family if he were to…"_

"Don't think such thoughts!" Kallen exclaimed, her outburst unexpected. Realizing she had been too vigorous, she composed herself and cleared her throat. "I…I mean, it's too early to know what these people want from your son. So until we find him, don't give up hope."

At her words the earl smiled sadly. _"Thank you, we'll try and stay positive. But considering the circumstances, I am sure you understand that death is a very high chance. My wife is hysterical as it is."_

"We will do everything we can to help, Earl Vincent. And I promise you, we will bring your son back alive."

"_Don't make promises you can't keep, Zero. It will come back and haunt you someday."_

"Who said I'm not already being haunted?" It was barely an audible whisper, spoken so softly only C.C. could hear the pained words by sheer luck of focusing her attention solely on Zero when the conversation got boring for her taste.

'_Lelouch, if that is you in a new body, you owe each and every one of us an apology.'_ The witch thought darkly.

=3=

Death: Soooooooooooo. All I have to say is, how am I able to write something so awesome? =A= There were a few last minute additions of my plot into this, but I believe I can make room and have fun writing more about Zaniel and a potential love interest. Though he's not going to be he main focus here, well, just by being the bastard child of Lelouch and Kallen he plays an important role in this story. Time will only tell if he'll be good or bad.

1) The Galehaut: It took some time to name this thing, but after looking around for names of the Knights of the Round in King Arthur's days, I found an interesting story of Lancelot's enemy turned best friend named Galehaut. As soon as I read it, I knew that it was the perfect name for Zaniel's knightmare. It sort of suits him, actually, for at first the Black Knights didn't want him around until after the first battle Zaniel was deployed in. He is fearsome on the battle field, and it is better to have someone like him on your side than on the enemies lines, no?

2) As for the Lancelot Azeran, well, it took even longer to name it. So I thought about looking at cars for an inspiration. My dream car is the 2012 Hyundai Genesis, so I did a little exploring with other Hyundai cars. My goal was to look at cars and then tweak the name a little to suit the Lancelot and Shinkirō love child. I came across the Hyundai Azera, and just by adding an "n", became Azeran. It sounded cool in my head so I decided on that.

I know, I know, the Geass Crusaders haven't made their _real_ public debut yet, but they are the catalyst that gets this whole story rolling. Much more about them will be revealed in the next chapter!

By the way, I hope I got Kallen down? As in, her not appearing too out of character. Writing about how someone like her is hard for me, since I'm better off with someone like C.C. for the silent type and not the rash, open mouthed, and ready to punch someone in the face type. Though the fact I'm making her super over protective of her son helps.

Anyway~ That's all folks. And a review would be much appreciated. Makes me feel better knowing this story has a shot at being read from beginning to end which then encourages me to continue writing.


	4. Stage 03

Death: I apologize for the wait. Finals are over, and summer has just started to kick in for me. Therefore, I will be able to devote most of my time to my stories here. Hopefully, I will be able to get lots of work done.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Stage 03: The Demon Emperor and the Earl's Son**

=3=

The room was dark as he entered, never minding to turn on the light. He had given up being normal a long time ago, so he might as well just give up switching the light on when he only came to his room to sleep. Ever so carefully Zero removed his mask and placing it at the bedside table. The cape was carelessly tossed to the floor while he spent more effort into taking the boots off.

As soon as they were off he collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering with the rest of the clothing. He was too exhausted to properly change into a pair of shorts and a thin shirt that was his usual sleeping attire. He didn't give a damn if there would be wrinkles in the only outfit he had brought when he woke up. Hell, he should be on some sort of permanent vacation after everything he had done to help the world set back into place. He deserved it after all the catastrophes that were sent his way.

Speaking of, when was fate going to give him a break already? The White Knights have finally been crushed into nothing more than ashes. Now there was a new group forming calling themselves the Geass Crusaders? A name like that was most certainly _not_ a good sign, no, not in his book.

Not only that, these people was incredibly bold or stupid if they were going around kidnapping nobles' sons was any indication. And the target just had to be Earl Vincent Thornberg of all people…

The door opened. He didn't have to turn his head to know who it was. By now he was accustomed to her visits at the most random of moments. He should probably consider himself lucky he hadn't taken up a lover, even if he had someone who was a friend with benefits, for nothing would faze the witch.

She had much to his horror walked him in on masturbating once, not at all disturbed and much to his embarrassment she stuck around to watch him finish off. With the witch nothing was private he learned early on after taking up his life time sentence. In many ways it was a curse, but at the same time she was the one person he could rely on. She saw right through him and therefore he didn't need to pretend around her.

"One has to wonder, is that boy the living reincarnation of the one you killed two and a half decades ago?" C.C. sat at the edge of the bed.

"Why are you even bringing this up, witch?" He didn't even have the energy to even sound irritated.

"My, I thought it would be obvious, even to someone as dense as you. Everyone is thinking that he could be."

"Just because he looks like him, that does not mean he _is_ him." Suzaku countered with what could be best described as a growl in his throat.

"Someone is irritable. Is it that time of the month already?"

"Don't you have some other poor unfortunate soul to torture? Because in case you haven't noticed, I need rest."

"No, it's only you who is the poor unfortunate soul Suzaku." She then sprawled across his back and laid her head on his shoulder as if he were a pillow.

"Then do please shut up and let me sleep." He groaned out at the strange position. Sure, she would freely hold him and lean on him, but never has she done something like this. Had he been fully awake with food inside his anorexic body he would question what she was doing.

But as it were, he didn't care. Yes, she could possibly cause more wrinkles in the jacket even though it was his fault for not taking it off in the first place. He would have to spend time ironing the troublesome outfit once he had a few hours of shut eye when he should be spending that time reading the information about the abduction of Thornberg's youngest.

And yet he couldn't bring himself to care at all. He was content to lie there awkwardly on the bed with a witch using him as a pillow. He didn't really mind she was lying on top of him. In fact, he welcomed the warmth she provided. Their shared body heat warmed the seemingly always cold bed. And the way she was drawing circles along his back was soothing.

Suzaku let out a deep sigh, releasing all the tension that had built up the past several days from his body. Just as he was starting to doze off he swore the witch spoke once more, this time softly and gentle he could barely catch what was said.

"You can hide all you want, Suzaku, but eventually you will have to face your fears. So you'd better not lose yourself when you meet that boy. I can most assure you we will meet him. My Code tingled when I saw him, so he is most likely hiding an immortal that slipped from our grasp."

Wait, was she implying the boy had the power of Kings…?

The very idea of that Lelouch look alike having such a power was too…

Think later, sleep now. He will have to question the witch when he wakes up. And with that Suzaku drifted off to blissful sleep.

=3=

_He was standing in the middle of a large garden. The sheer size of it could rival the largest palace garden in the world. What he found most interesting was that this garden was made of only one particular plant. _

_The scent of roses was overwhelming._

_All around as far as the eye could see were rose bushes going on forever. They were as white as snow, pale yet full of purity. Never had Suzaku ever seen any sight so beautiful. It was almost surreal, this foreign and heavenly place full of serenity_

_He realized with amazement that there was only one path in this garden. Ahead far off in the distance was a spec, a small dot of someone also standing in the same path. Curious he warily made his way towards the one other person within the isolated garden. _

_A gentle breeze came through and the smell of roses intensified to an almost sickening sweet scent. Even so, the wind was warm, thus why he didn't bother covering his nose. He was more focused on his destination than something as little as a strong smell of plants._

_It seemed as if he was making slow progress. A part of him wondered why he didn't start running, but he still took his time. Nothing was really new for him. Life was hardly exciting anymore, not since he took the mask. Then again, it was his punishment for atonement._

_Of course life as Zero kept him on his toes, but he hardly had time to settle down and just relax. Any opportunity that presented itself where he could take his time he took it. These moments have been stretched far and in between as time flew by._

_The rare incidents of suspense that come his way were refreshing. And so he didn't mind the slow walk. And for once it felt nice to simply walk, not have to worry about moving to the next hazardous zone of rebellious behavior being reported. With all the country hopping he's experienced the past few years in particular, it was surprising he wasn't ill from too much jet lag in his system._

_A few petals rode along the breeze that was still blowing through. One briefly brushed against his cheek. He stopped without realizing as he raised a careful hand. By the time he was able to hold the soft petal it had slid across and landed over his lips. For a moment he held the petal where it was, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath._

_He didn't know why, but he felt that it was where the petal should be. Like it was supposed to land there, and not being an accident from the soft wind. He held the rose petal against his lips for a moment more, wondering why he was doing this at all._

_Normally he never cared much for roses. If Suzaku had any fondness towards flowers, it would be the cherry blossoms native to Japan. As a boy he was told the sakura blossoms were like the samurai. At the time, he didn't understand how a mere flower was like a powerful warrior._

_But now he understood the metaphor enough to truly appreciate when the sakura trees were in bloom._

_And although he held no likeness to roses, at this moment, he truly appreciated their beauty. The softness of their petals combined with their sweet scent, it was no wonder why they protected themselves with deadly thorns. He had heard once that each thorn held just a little poison as an additional weapon for protection._

_And suddenly, interrupting his wandering mind, the figure he had been trying to reach was only a few feet away. Blinking, Suzaku swore he still had several miles to go. With his surprise he let the petal that he had been kissing go, carried away by the breeze that brought it to him._

_He could see features of the figure now. Short black hair swayed in the wind, silky and appearing soft to the touch. By the structure of the thin frame he realized the figure was a man. A young man, judging by their height difference was major. Although Suzaku didn't have any growth spurts due to Geass, he was aging rather slow than any normal human, the boy before him was short by about a head._

_What really stuck out was the strange set of the figure's clothes. From what he could tell the boy was wearing a strange uniform of some sort. It reminded him a little of the old English uniforms back before camouflage became popular. _

_And like the sea of roses around them, the fabric was white, nearly blending into the background if it weren't for the clear blue sky above them. Honestly, it would have been an optical illusion where all he would see was a floating head of black hair._

_Not to mention there was something oddly familiar with the boy…_

"_Hey…" Suzaku called out, reaching with one hand. But even though the boy was an arm's length away, he still couldn't reach the tiny shoulder. Strange, his arm was stretched all the way out. He should be able to put his hand on the boy's shoulder._

"_How come you won't turn around?"_

_The wind suddenly picked up, white rose petals were ripped away and came between them like a curtain drawn between them. _

"_Who are you…?"_

Suzaku opened his eyes. His arm was reaching out, the same arm he reached for the figure in his dream – was it even a dream, he wondered? – and then his brain clicked that there was something incredibly inappropriate at this moment.

He had somehow rolled out from under the witch in his sleep to his side. Right now his hand was gently squeezing the green haired immortal's left breast. She was staring at him with the same doll like expression he always saw her with. Still he felt shame creep up his cheeks and he pulled his hand away in a not so calm way.

"What were you dreaming about? It must have been an interesting dream if you were reaching to my chest like some forlorn lover." At that last bit her lips curved ever so slightly in a not so innocent smile.

Suzaku dutifully ignored her jest as he shifted towards the edge of the bed. As he stood he worked over the crinkles from the result of his nap. Although there wasn't a clock to be found in the room, he had the feeling he had overslept longer than he had planned.

"How long have I been asleep?" There was a stubborn wrinkle of the jacket just near his left hip. Suzaku did his best to smooth it out as best he could.

"Don't look at me, I wouldn't know. There's no clock to tell the time here." Was her bored response.

Oh, way to state the obvious, witch. Suzaku fought the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't know why he bothered asking in the first place. Really, one would have thought he would have expected such an answer after so many years of companionship. He supposed it was mostly out of habit.

"You can come if you wish, but I would imagine it would be boring for you. At present, all we can do is go over the information the earl has sent over while we await a response from the empress."

She watched as the mask clicked over his head and the cape soon joining around his shoulders. Once the boots were on Zero was ready. He could faintly here the witch getting up and following close behind as he made his way out. He was mildly surprised. Normally she would do her own thing. Perhaps this situation they were in was serious after all.

In truth C.C. was only curious as to why the masked figure smelled of roses when he fell asleep with the scent of man and sweat just mere hours before.

=3=

The moment the masked figure stepped in Zaniel was scrunching his nose with disgust. He didn't bother in hiding how he felt about the overly sweet smell of roses. It was an unexpected change from Zero, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Hey, boss, may I ask why are you wearing perfume?" The redhead tilted his head.

At his words Zero stopped. The movement of the mask to his direction was that of puzzlement.

"What makes you think I wear perfume?"

"Well, you smell of roses. So it's got to be perfume." Zaniel deadpanned. "Or maybe the witch had something to do with it."

"What is he talking about?" Zero half turned to gaze at his green haired companion in a questioning motion.

"I too have noticed the smell on you when you awoke from your nap. What I find intriguing is the fact you went to sleep smelling like a man who hasn't showered in days. Yet when you woke up you smelled only of roses."

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to me in my sleep, witch?"

"Oh, please. You know such lowly practices are below me. So don't even bother interrogating me about something I didn't do." With that the witch continued past the masked man with an air of indifference.

Deciding her answer was enough Zero sat down and accepted the folder Zaniel had been reading. C.C. lazily lounged in a chair of her own. She was lying down horizontally with her hair flowing down over the side like a green curtain. Although her body language showed she didn't have a care in the world, her eyes portrayed interested curiosity at the folder that held all information about the earl's son.

"From what we were given how similar is he compared to Lelouch?" The witch inquired.

"He's almost an exact match, much to my distaste." Zaniel growled out. "They share the same birthday, nearly the same features, same hobbies, even down to being in a very large and complicated family."

What the redhead said was dead on. The masked figure read over the basic information with wonder.

_Anghel Claude Vladimirescu Thornberg._

_Date of Birth: December 5, 2025_

_Age: 17_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Blue Violet_

_Height: 165 cm_

_Hobbies: Reading, Playing chess, Riding/Training Black King_

"He has a horse named Black King? Curious, one has to wonder if he remembers his past life if he is Lelouch reincarnate."

"Yeah, and that was a nice Spanish Arabian, too. They found Black King in the field where Anghel was taken. Those bastards shot the horse down like a dog." Zaniel informed with a bitterness touch in his voice.

Zero examined the photos of the crime scene. The mask hid his strong expression of disgust over the slaughter of a horse just to prevent an injured boy from escape. At least the private detective Earl Thornberg hired believed Anghel was injured, the grass showed he had crawled to get closer to his mount.

To serve as a distraction from the disturbing photos Zero moved on to the family tree. As Zaniel had said earlier, Anghel belonged in a large and complicated family.

"Well now, here's a surprise. His uncle is the renowned historian Paul Rossi."

At his words C.C. blinked, she tilted her head to stare at the masked man from upside down.

"Isn't that the man who fled from Hungary while the country was on the brink of a civil war five years ago?"

"The very same. Rossi and his family fled to Bulgaria which, in my opinion, has landed them in a far worse situation than when they were in Hungary."

"Don't forget his mother was a peasant. Apparently Vincent's marriage to her was quite the scandal. Kind of reminds me of Emperor Charles and Marianne the Flash. One would think this is all to create the perfect reincarnation or something."

A scandal indeed. If Zaniel knew anymore about his father, including the power of Geass and the betrayal of his parents, he probably wouldn't mention them at all. Zaniel idolized Marianne the Flash as a knightmare pilot, right after his mother. The masked figure never had the heart to tell the boy all of the secrets involved around his father.

"But there are differences, too." Zero added as he skimmed over the folder's contents. "Anghel Thornberg was born prematurely. His mother had severe complications during her pregnancy with him, which I find curious when she had no problems with her first two children. And according to the family tree, the women in her family can still bear children up until their mid sixties."

"So either she's the black sheep of the family or there's something more about the complications of his birth." C.C. didn't have to explain further about the latter.

"What I don't understand is why Earl Thornberg didn't ask for protection from anyone about his son. I mean, he practically has Parliament wrapped around his finger, and all nations of the EU look up to him. I mean, he could practically announce himself as royalty and get away with it at this point." The redhead was beside himself.

"You may understand politics, but you don't understand people. Earl Vincent Thornberg may for have all the power one can ever have in the EU, but for him it's all to keep his family safe. As you mentioned earlier he married a peasant girl from Romania and completely ignored the daughter of a count who was promised to him since they were twelve. When his youngest was born he did everything in his power to keep him a secret. The chances of Anghel being the reincarnation of the Demon Emperor are high. With someone like that in your family, you can't trust anyone who says they support you."

"Or you can't trust someone like _him _to meet the supporters."

Zero was too distracted by a photo in the folder to listen. The captured moment was of the three Thornberg siblings. The tallest of the three he knew as Ethan, the future heir to the Thornberg title. Ethan's arm was slung around his brother's shoulder with a wide grin. With the way Anghel was leaning away he was trying to get out of his brother's hold. On the other side was his giggling sister as she prevented the shortest of the bunch from escape.

Anghel's expression was that of irritation, but his eyes gave away the happiness he truly felt. There was a fondness in those eyes, a sparkle that was rare in Lelouch. From what he could gather Anghel grew up in a world where there were no demons hiding around every corner.

'_Lelouch was never this carefree. Could this boy really be his reincarnation?'_

"Is there anything in that file that indicates any close friends, or a friend of the family showing too much of an interest in him?" C.C. inquired, interrupting the masked figure's train of thought.

Zero skimmed through the papers but found none. "Why do you ask, witch?"

"I know he has a contract. If we find someone who hangs around him more than anyone else, then we've found the source." She was intentionally skirting the issue of naming specifics since Zaniel was present.

"I find it unlikely the family would know the contractor. Since we've been hunting down those with that ability, the contractor would be overly cautious not to be seen." Since the death of the Demon Emperor, Zero has made it his mission to hunt down immortals. If they swore to aid him and not turn rogue, then the immortal keeps his or her Code. If an oath was not taken, then it was time for a trip to Kamine Island.

"Now that you mentioned it, there was an update about an hour ago. They followed Black King's tracks through the forest and found where the Geass Crusaders started chasing them. They found blood near a cliff close to Anghel's usual riding trail. The detective thinks it was someone else's blood since there was none found where Anghel fell."

At that new bit of information Zero and the witch shared a knowing stare. By the sound of it the Geass Crusaders rendered the boy's immortal companion useless.

"Was there a body found?"

"No, but there was enough the person should be dead. The detective suspects for some reason or another Anghel's kidnappers took the body. They've also collected a few samples and sent to the labs. We should get an update within the next few days."

Well, now, looks like they've got an immortal to hunt down. And if the Geass Crusaders did take the wounded immortal then the job was already halfway done.

"Assuming whoever lost all of that blood wasn't one of the crusaders." Zero added.

"That would explain why there's no body to be found. But how would he have been shot? That boy was not armed let alone knows how to use one."

"Everything in this case is a mystery." The masked figure said, pulling out the photo of the Thornberg siblings he had been admiring earlier. "Perhaps all the answers we seek will be answered once we locate the young Thornberg."

"By the way, what _is_ Geass? I've asked old man Tohdoh and mom, but they wouldn't tell me anything."

This time the exchanged look between Zero and C.C. was one of dread. They knew a time would come when they would have to spill all of the secrets, but they had hoped it wouldn't be until Zaniel matured well enough not to react violently.

=3=

He heard distant voices. He knew the voices were close to him, he could sense other bodies close to his bed. But for some reason the sound seemed far away. One ear he could hear the voices just fine, but the other, the one closest to the one speaking, everything was muffled.

It was all confusing. He didn't have the energy to open his eyes or move his limbs. The experience was similar to being in water, ever so slowly sinking down. He could barely make out what was being said.

"The fall might have….his hearing may be altered…should see if there's…"

"He's stable…bring in…"

There was a tingling sensation in his right eye. It felt weird and he knew it was his Geass reacting to something. The feeling intensified when the person to his right stepped away and someone else stood there. He could feel the power emanating from the figure, like a leader born to do greatness.

Then there was a hand on his forehead. The hand was calloused and heavy, so the owner was definitely a man. At this point his Geass was nearly burning through his eye, and if he opened his eyes the sigil would be seen, ready to activate.

His breath hitched when he heard a faint chuckle.

"He's awake…how long he's been…since he can't…this will be easy. I will see if…Lelouch…"

Lelouch. That name sent a shiver down his spine. There was something familiar about that name, like he was supposed to know the owner of that name on a personal level.

Then a power that was not his own was activated, the man with his hand on his forehead began to shift through his memories. He couldn't hold back the whimper as he was forced to remember his childhood, couldn't fight back.

'_Geass…this man has similar power as…'_

A mental picture of the 98th Emperor of Britannia came to mind.

Wait, how would he know that?

The man looking through his memories paused, and then latched onto that image with a firm grasp. Now his head hurt more than his eye, like someone took a blunt object and hit him in the back of his head.

"No…!" He gasped, eyes flying open of their own accord, revealing red rings surrounding blue violet.

He saw a man in his late twenties or early thirties. An albino, he thought, as the man was pale as a ghost and hair to match with deep red eyes. On the left eye was the sigil of Geass.

The man smiled. And his heart nearly stopped at the sight.

"Ah…so you used Geass on yourself." Although he couldn't hear half of what he said, he was able to read his lips.

"This will be a challenge. But at last I have found what I've been searching for in the past twenty years."

"You will not…make me…remember!"

"We shall see about that." His smile widened, foreshadowing all the pain and suffering that was about to come.

=3=

"Zero! Turn on the TV, now! The Geass Crusaders have shown themselves!" Kallen burst into the room followed by Tohdoh, his wife Chiba, and their daughter Shiori.

Zaniel was closest to the remote. He quickly grabbed it and turned it on to a live news channel. On the screen was reporter Milly Ashford, looking grave but still retained most of her cheerful voice.

"We have been contacted by a group calling themselves the Geass Crusaders. They wish for all other news casts be cancelled for their official public debut. As to why they would come out now, just after the defeat of the White Knights, is too coincidental. Do they oppose the Black Knights? Or are they allies?

"Meanwhile, let us all see what they have to say."

The screen changed to a different setting, revealing an albino man in a white uniform. For a moment, Zero stared at the uniform, for it appeared to be similar to the one in his dream. In the background was a big red flag with the familiar sigil of a white bird taking flight.

"Good evening. I am Ambrose, leader and founder of the Geass Crusaders. We chose to come forth now for two reasons. One, the White Knights posed a threat to us. And for that, we thank the Black Knights for abolishing them earlier this morning.

"The second reason, is, I believe to have found the reincarnation of the former 99th Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Before you all go into a panic, let me clear a few things first. The boy who harbors the soul of the Demon Emperor does not remember his past life. He is currently in my care, so it will be a matter of time until he does remember. With him as an ally, I would hope to crush the Black Knights once and for all.

"Of course, a lot of you are still in doubt I'm sure. Let me show you a side by side picture of Emperor Lelouch and his reincarnate."

The screen changed to two images of the Demon Emperor on the left and Anghel Thornberg on the right. A feeling of dread began to fill in Zero's stomach at the sight. They really were alike, when you put their faces side by side for a comparison.

"On the left, you may recognize Emperor Lelouch. On the left, is one Anghel Thornberg, youngest of Earl Vincent Thornberg of Britain. For seventeen years, Earl Thornberg has kept his youngest hidden from the public eye, so not many of you even know he had a second son. And to prove Anghel is legitimate, I have his birth records.

The images faded and a close up of the records Ambrose mentioned took their place. Near the edges was an intricate design of a faint blue color. On the corner was a red stamp, the ink of a signature next to it was not faded like the transfer of an original into a copy. Zero doubted this was forged, either.

"As you can see, he is a legitimate child of Earl Vincent and his wife Katalina. Also note that the boy was born on December 5, sharing the same birthday as Emperor Lelouch. Coincidence? I think not."

The screen went back to Ambrose.

"It is also to note that, during his childhood, from as early as two to roughly thirteen, he experienced nightmares of people he did not know that were killed. The identities of the people in his nightmares are unknown, for the boy would not tell the psychiatrist. With these nightmares, Anghel was often confused as to what year it was.

"Sometimes he thought it was 2017, and recounted events of how the Black Knights made their debut in the rescue of one Suzaku Kururugi, explaining the gas was not poisoned at all when such a detail was not made known public. This is all the evidence I need to know that Anghel Thornberg is, in fact, the reincarnation of Emperor Lelouch."

The man smiled. "With the Black Knights out of the way, there will be nothing to stand in the way of world peace. Think about it. Ever since the Black Knights have come forth some twenty five years past, there was nothing but fighting. And after Emperor Lelouch's execution, the Black Knights claimed to help the peace afterwards."

Ambrose threw his arms out in an angry gesture. "Tell me, is there really peace? There are still fighting, wars are still being raged, and the common people are the ones who suffer the most! No, there can be no peace. Not so long as the Black Knights remain.

"And who better to hunt them down, to hunt down the masked vigilante Zero, than with the man who in his previous life was slain by Zero's hand? Together we shall rid the world of the sins of those who continue to rage war and suffering upon the world. And thus, Lelouch vi Britannia will have earned his atonement."

"And with that, I bid you adieu. The next time I'm in public, it will be when I and the Geass Crusaders declare an all out war against the Black Knights."

Once again the screen changed, leaving behind Ambrose to a shocked Milly. She didn't even seem to realize she was on air, for she stood still as a statue, hardly seemed to be breathing as the words began to sink in.

In the room, Zero was the first to regain his senses.

"Tohdoh! I want the science department take a snapshot of Ambrose and see if they can identify him." At his order, three Tohdoh's turned to him with a blink of surprise.

"Any of you will do. Zaniel, I need you to contact the Empress. It doesn't matter if she's in the middle of a meeting or asleep, we have to speak to her _now _so we can get going on the investigation."

Zaniel and Shiori left to carry out the orders.

"Kallen, Tohdoh, round up the Black Knights. We will need the support of all of them if we're going to prepare a war against the Geass Crusaders."

The former Ace stared at the masked figure in wonder. "All…of them?"

"Yes, including the group left behind in Japan, China, and all the others scattered across the EU. Except for the ones that have just arrived in Britain, they will remain there."

Chiba watched as her husband left with the redhead. She turned to Zero with a determined expression.

"What can I do?"

"I need you to contact the group in Britain. If they don't know what had just transpired, inform them. Tell them to surround the Thornberg Manor and protect Anghel's immediate family at all costs. If they have to be relocated, I will see if we can get them to the Empress' care. With her, I can ensure they will not be targeted under my watchful eye."

"What about the families in Bulgaria and Romania?" The witch pointed out.

"The Rossi branch has many allies all over the EU, they can take care of themselves. But just to be safe we will send whoever's closest to them and provide protection. As for the Vladimirescu branch, they live in a village in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mountains. And since they cut off contact with Katalina since her marriage, I don't think they will be a target."

With a nod Chiba turned and left.

"Do you think Ambrose will be able to convince Lelouch to side with him?" Zero turned to the witch.

C.C. blinked lazily. "I don't think he could. It's Lelouch we're talking about. But with Anghel thrown into the mix, I'm not sure."

"No, you're right. Even if Anghel does not support Lelouch in any way or form, he will most likely defy Ambrose."

"Assuming Anghel and Lelouch are different entities."

"If they were one in the same, then we'll have to rescue him from Ambrose as soon as possible."

=3=

Death: I sort of stepped out of line and updated as soon as this chapter was finished, and not finish Stage 04 and _**then**_ post Stage 03.

Oh, well.

I was too excited to get this one up, for it reveals much of Anghel's family, and we get to see more of the Geass Crusaders, including their intentions. Oh and let's not forget about Suzaku! I had fun making him squirm in this chapter. It's a nice change of pace for him being all _**serious**_ and all.

So, without further ado, please leave a review. Or I will find a way to travel from my computer screen to yours and creep you out.


	5. Stage 04

Death: Wow, I'm on a roll here. Must be all the Dr. Pepper I've been drinking as of late. Anyway, once again I have updated without finishing the next chapter after this one. However, I am roughly halfway done with Stage 05, so I am feeling confident to post this up.

Another side note, the title of this chapter is based off of the lyrics of _Skyfall _by Adele. And some of you may notice a slight theme of that song a little later in the chapter.

LAST NOTE: Um, there was something wrong with the first try I updated this chapter for some reason it said it was a failure. So after about half an hour of waiting and a concerned review I deleted this chapter from the story, then reuploaded. It seems fine now, but I have no idea what the cause of the failure in the first place. I apologize for anyone who tried to read it and found nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Stage 04: When It Crumbles**

=3=

Everything was going according to plan, and Ambrose was enjoying it. Sure it was a risk to kidnap the son of the prestige Earl Thornberg, but now that he's finally found the reincarnated Lelouch it was well worth the actions he took. And now the rest was falling into place.

Because of his speech a few days ago the world will pause and think over the belief of peace the Black Knights claimed to have brought after the execution of the Demon Emperor. If there was even a thread of doubt, then the Geass Crusaders will already have the odds in their favor.

And to top it off, the boy has the power of Geass. Which means their work was halfway complete, and B.B. wouldn't have to come all the way to this base for one small reason. The immortal can continue with her job at the base she's stationed at the current moment. With this the Geass Crusaders will have enough recruits to fend off the Black Knights should they come knocking on their doorstep before they were ready to declare war.

And what could be the icing on the cake was the possibility of having the boy's contractor in their hands.

'_If he is, then it will be far easier to break the boy. He has a strong mind, even for not remembering his previous life. But it's not like I expected any less for Lelouch.'_ At that last bit Ambrose smirked.

Though if the boy's hearing doesn't improve soon then it would prove to be a little troublesome.

"Sir, the prototype is nearly complete. Would you like to see it?" A messenger boy informed him, interrupting his train of thought.

"Good. Take me to see it." Ambrose's mood is improving more and more as things were finally going his way.

If the prototype proved to be stable and could do as it was supposed to do, then the Geass Crusaders will have yet another major advantage over the Black Knights. However, should the prototype proved to be a failure then the Geass Crusaders will have to continue to fight the Black Knights on equal ground until a new prototype is completed. And this was something Ambrose could not stand.

They made it to the hangar where the prototype was being created. Pale red eyes widened at the sight.

"By the look on your face, I would be happy to say you owe me a drink." A heavily accented voice laughed.

Ambrose turned to see Dr. Volkov, the one man who designed the prototype. It was unknown if Volkov was his real identity or not, or if he was truly a doctor, but he came to the Geass Crusaders claiming he could build their knightmare with the ability to operate with a Geass user, and more. The man was bold enough to give the power of invisibility a crack.

Even though they doubted this man could do it, Ambrose let him give it a try on a whim. It wasn't like there was anyone else jumping up and down on taking the job of designing a knightmare frame of this kind of work. And just as his named suggested, he had the likeness of a wolf with the way he grinned and paced around.

"It looks magnificent, Dr. Volkov. You've even put a personal touch into it, makes it look feral in a beautiful way. But will it work?" Even though Ambrose had fallen in love with the design, there was still doubt what it was built for would succeed.

"Ah, I see the doubt in your eyes. But trust me in when I say this. This machine will do what you wished it to be. And since it's your dream, I thought about holding off the painting job until after it's tested. Then you will have the honor of choosing the colors, yes?"

At that Ambrose smiled, clearly pleased. "I have to admit, seeing it in person has given me a few ideas already. But as you said it would be best to wait until we know its abilities will be effective or not."

"I've even held off naming it, even though it is like one of my own children since I am its creator." Dr. Volkov grinned in that wolfish way.

"I have a few suggestions, but let's wait until it's completed. Until then I'll hold off owing you that drink." Ambrose promised. "In the meantime I've got another session with the boy."

"Do you truly believe he's the one?" Dr. Volkov inquired, Ambrose could barely understand due to his Russian accent being so thick.

The albino half turned, for he was already making his way towards the other end of the facility, to grant the man with a knowing smile. "Yes, I am positive he's the one. He used Geass on himself to forget about the previous life. And to top it off he compared his power to someone else, the man who was his father when he lived as Lelouch vi Britannia."

And with that Ambrose continued on his way. Even though he was eager to start another session with the boy, he took his time. He had all the time in the world. He will relish all the time he has with the boy. It has been a while since he came across such a highly intelligent mind in this caliber. This just makes breaking him all the more fun.

He entered the room to find the boy resting, still recovering from their previous session. They have had three sessions in total at present. Each time he enters his mind Ambrose feels he is getting ever closer to figuring out how to break the boy. He has learned that using his parents would only spur unrestrained fury from him, so he turned to close friends and family.

As of right now a few seem to affect him the most. His supposed sister was one of the major ones. Closely followed Nunnally was a half sister, the one they called the Bloody Princess. And then the only friend that would give him a cause for a reaction was a girl in the Student Council. Shirley Fannett he believed was her name.

Although he may not remember his previous life, Ambrose believed emotions are like imprints. Once they take form in a mind, they leave a lasting impression. This was proven true when he fed the boy images of the three girls in pain, dying, or being tortured until they begged for everything to end. Even if he used all three at the same time the boy would barely hang onto a shred of hope for his Geass to hold.

Perhaps he should add a drug into the mix. He had thought to have broken the boy by now, but he is proving to be of complete faith that he can withstand everything Ambrose sent his way. And complete faith is not something as easy to break compared to the mind or the heart. So if he added a drug to stress the boy's body out, as well as muddle and confuse the mind, then he just might be able to have the extra juice he needs to break through the Geass.

Decision made, Ambrose turned to the nurse. "Give him a dose of Refrain. Though due to his short stature, I would suggest nothing more than five milligrams as a start."

The nurse stared at him in horror. "Are…are you sure, my lord?"

"Yes, as sure as I'll ever be." A devious smirk crept on his face.

As if sensing any danger about to come his way, the boy's eyes fluttered open. His expression became a mask devoid of any emotion when he realized Ambrose was near. It was a strange thing for this boy to be so in tune with his intuition. And part of it seemed to be because his Geass would tingle whenever Ambrose was nearby. In fact, the boy's power did the same as anyone else with the power of Geass was nearby.

Which the number was roughly ninety percent of the Geass Crusaders that have a Geass power. The only people who didn't have the power were the janitors, nurses, and anyone else with a non important job working under them. Interesting facts indeed. Ambrose will have to make an inquiry to B.B. the next time they spoke.

The nurse came back with a bottle and quickly grabbed a clean needle. The boy watched her warily, but his eyes remained solely on Ambrose. Good, it will prove to be a distraction so the boy wouldn't be using his power when he had the chance.

"Good evening, my young lord. I hope you've enjoyed your nap." He spoke in a mocking tone, of which he received nothing more than a glare. He also noted the boy was staring at his mouth, reading what he said. The boy was still having trouble hearing.

And just with that simple distraction the nurse was able to inject the small dose of Refrain into the boy's IV.

The effect was almost instantaneous. The boy released a soft grunt while his hands clenched into fists, eyes dilating. The little lord sent accusing glares his way, of which Ambrose found amusing to no end.

"What…what did you give me?" His voice was strained, already weak from the screaming and cursing from the previous sessions as Refrain was quick to take effect. It was fast enough for him not realize he could use his Geass power now if he could.

Although the boy probably couldn't hear it, Ambrose chuckled anyway.

"Why I gave you Refrain of course, little lord." He openly laughed as realization struck in the boy's face. "Don't look so horrified, my young lord. We're starting with a very small dose."

"We can't have you addicted to the stuff after all."

=3=

He knew the images Ambrose used in his mind were faked. He didn't know why the faces of those three girls affected him so much. But he has been able to hold on his own rather well. But now that Ambrose has brought drugs into the mix, he wasn't so sure he could hold off any longer. What's more the albino just had to use Refrain.

As of right now he didn't know what the difference was between left, right, or what was up or down. He was remembering the nightmares of his childhood, nightmares of spilled blood and fuzzy faces he should know but couldn't place a name or why they were familiar. Ambrose was watching his memories, searching for something to latch his filthy hands on and use against him.

The only reason why he knew Ambrose was near was because his eye would not stop tingling when the man was around. And over the course of however long they've been like this, he had grown accustomed to the feeling of the other's mind connected to his by a Geass power not his own. And there was something familiar about Ambrose, as if he met someone similar but couldn't quite remember who.

At any rate he was too focused on trying to survive the effects of the drug and this session. The nightmares are starting to become more vivid with each passing minute. He was starting to see more features of the faces amongst a sea of blood. A girl with pale green eyes, a cheerful girl, a girl he somehow knew she was always smiling. Then there was another girl with the sweetest smile and sweet demeanor to match, a kind girl, a girl who died a violent death by his hand.

Wait, how would he know he killed her?

He felt Ambrose try digging further into his head, trying to seek the answer to his question. Geass intensified, the rings around his eyes glowing brighter, nearly dominating his blue violet eyes and transforming them into red violet. For some unknown reason he knew this sort of information should not be made known. This was a secret he took to the grave.

He built a wall surrounding that face. That sweet face, the face that made his chest hurt with an unrelenting wave of sorrow and guilt. With this he was able to focus on the other faces within his nightmares. Even though Refrain left little room for him to work on he was still able to do this much.

But then the next face really did make his heart stop. This one had deep green eyes and curled brown locks he liked to run his hands through. This face brought more emotions forward than any of the others. He felt anger, betrayal, sadness, guilt, happiness, relief, hatred, and perhaps a dose of love. He felt all of these at once and it was all confusing since he couldn't remember _why _he felt all of these emotions.

Ambrose was completely ecstatic at the little surprise. The albino latched onto the face before he could build another wall. He had put his guard down when he couldn't afford it. And now Ambrose was going through the same torturing process he had tried with the three girls combined. When that happened, he wasn't too affected about the images. But now, now with this boy's innocent smile was being tortured as he screamed, he couldn't bear the sight.

"No…no! Stop it! Stop it, Ambrose!" He didn't know he was begging, or that he was screaming with the top of his lungs.

"_Looks like I found your weak point. My search is now complete. I'll leave Refrain to continue its course."_

His voice echoed inside his head. His voice was smug with the satisfaction he was one step closer to breaking him. And with that Ambrose turned and left, leaving those images to run repeatedly inside his head. Because of Refrain there was no end to stopping the torture.

He struggled against his restraints in vain. Yet he continued to wiggle and test his restraints with all of his might.

"Get back here! Coward! COWARD!"

His back arched as far as it could. The Geass around his eyes flickered for a moment as it wavered ever so slightly. No, he can't allow it to falter now. Not now! He needed to hold on just a bit longer. A little longer until he was rescued. He knew his father would insist on the help of the Black Knights. If anyone could locate where he was being held captive then it was them.

Even so he found tears streaking down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was crying. This was the first time since his capture tears had made themselves known. Whenever they threatened to come, he willed them away without difficulty. But now he couldn't so much as hold them back without the tears swelling even more.

"No…Ambrose, make it stop. Stop it! I beg of you, stop it! Make it stop! Please, Ambrose!" He was screaming the same words as the nameless boy in his head.

He knew these images were a fake. Yet he still didn't understand why he felt so _guilty_ at seeing such images even in his own head. He wanted to make the torture to end. To end it all and end the nameless boy's pain. He would rather be put in the other's place. He would do this even though all of this was inside his head. And he knew it. He knew this didn't actually happen.

"Ambrose, make it stop! I'm begging you, please! Make it stop! STOP IT!"

But these images went down to the very core of his being. He couldn't stand it even though he didn't know or understand the reason why. As of right now he was beginning to doubt he could hold out until his rescue. If there was even going to be a rescue. After all, he was the son of an earl, yes. Yet he had been hidden away because it was too risky for the world to see if he truly was the reincarnation of someone the masses hated with a passion.

"Ambrose! You coward! Make it stop already! I'm begging you… Please..!"

He felt Geass falter once more. And for a moment, for a brief moment he remembered something.

"Please…Suzaku…" The name was familiar, yet it still tasted foreign in his mouth. "You have…you have to live…"

He saw movement from the corner of his eye. He didn't hear the nurse come closer. If he had been in a sound mind he would have activated his Geass here and now. But as of late his mind was not one hundred percent, and hearing in his right ear has become worse. Ambrose was working on bringing him a specialized doctor in the hearing field, but he had the sneaking fear he would never hear out of that ear ever again.

His eyes widened when he realized the nurse was adding something else into the IV. He began to struggle again. But almost immediately his movement became sluggish. His thought process slowed while his eyelids became heavy. He had just enough time to read her lips before he fell under.

"Forgive me for what I have done. But with these tranquilizers, you should be able to sleep off the effects."

In the midst of his capture in the hands of a crazed psycho, he had gained an unexpected ally. What's more he didn't have to use his Geass. Deep in the recesses of his mind he knew that if he used his power too much then it would eventually consume him. He didn't know where such information came from, for Radimir did not relay even a warning when a contract was made.

Even so, he would hope she would be careful not to be caught helping him. Or else he would lose the possibly one chance he'll have on holding off Ambrose. He realized now he will need all the help he could get.

'_Hurry, Suzaku. I can't hold on for much longer.'_ And with the last thought Geass came back to full power. He had forgotten about the friend that caused him so much hope and grief.

=3=

"Now that we've got the clear to go, are you sure we should rally up the entire Black Knights in preparation?"

Zero was in a meeting with the high members of the Black Knights. Almost all of the leaders were present if not physically, then by communications via video. Most were connected through the communication systems, for they did not have the time to arrive from countries far off. Among them were Ohgi, current Prime Minister of Japan, and Rakshata as she was the lead figure of the Black Knights within the Indian Faction. And with them is Kaguya Sumeragi, the Black Knights' Representative in the Chinese Federation.

With these three familiar faces are other members of the Black Knights that have proven their worth in the past two decades. One of these was a surprising commander of the Britannian regime of the Black Knights, Cornelia Guilford, former Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia of the Britannian Empire. Although everyone opposed of having her join their ranks, Zero allowed her to join anyway with the conclusion the Black Knights needed every available capable commander.

Even if it meant accepting a former enemy of the Black Knights who swore to annihilate Zero. What most did not know was that Cornelia swore to eliminate Lelouch when he was Zero. Due to Zero Requiem the former princess has seen to herself to bring out the peace Lelouch's plan had set in motion. Knowing this Zero accepted her with open arms, if a little cautiously.

"Yes, my gut tells me that the Geass Crusaders will be just as great as a threat as the White Knights. These people have been hiding from under our radar long enough to hold out until the White Knights were wiped out. Because of this they could have a far greater number than we anticipate. For that, we will need to rally the entire order of the Black Knights if we are to succeed in destroying them."

"Don't forget they have an earl's son as their hostage. If Ambrose is not finished breaking the boy by now, then he could use him to their advantage." Cornelia added with a grim expression.

The former Goddess of Victory has mellowed out over the years it would seem. She understood if they were to treat the Thornberg boy like nothing less than trash, it could complicate matters between Britannia and Britain. And if the Black Knights are going to have an all out war soon they would need all the help they can get. With Vincent Thornberg backing them up, he could easily convince Britain to aid them.

But only if they could rescue Thornberg's son from the Geass Crusaders' grasp.

"Have you gotten the test results of the blood samples yet?" Ohgi inquired, attempting to break the tension in the atmosphere.

"Yes, we have." Zero pulled up the folder in question. "They have identified the person shot was indeed an immortal. So the chances of Anghel Thornberg being a Geass user are high. What we found disturbing is the fact the immortal seems to be a distant relative, possibly an ancestor on his mother's side of the family."

Since the Black Knights have hunted down immortals, with the help of C.C. Lloyd Asplund was able to locate the difference between an immortal and mortal in the DNA chain. It was all complicated which Zero did not understand the terms, but the chemical difference was something Lloyd aptly named the Geass Code.

Just the day before the lab results came back with a positive reading of a Geass Code on the samples.

"Do you know if the Thornberg family was in all of this?" Rakshata seemed to have gained some interest in the meeting at least.

"No, Earl Vincent Thornberg's plea to us was genuine. He at least did not know they were harboring an immortal within his mansion. I can't quite say the same for his wife, however."

"Didn't he say she was in hysterics since their youngest has been kidnapped?" Ohgi countered.

"Yes, but if what I've been told is accurate, she was very careful on how to plan her son's day. She may know something or she may be a victim of her son's Geass and ignore anything suspicious. At any rate, we should focus more on figuring out how to locate the Geass Crusaders' main base."

"About that, we're going to have to wait until Ambrose makes another spectacular speech." Lloyd piped up. "We haven't been able to locate where the signal he was airing from since he left behind a troublesome trail for us to follow like dogs to a bone left in various places."

"By then it would already be too late to rescue the Thornberg boy." Cornelia argued.

"And if he truly is the reincarnation of Lelouch…" Ohgi didn't have the heart to finish that sentence.

"Enough speculation whether or not he is the reincarnation, our task is to rescue him before Ambrose could recruit him onto his side." Tohdoh was growing tired of the gossip going around. "If we wait too long, then we will have a powerful enemy to contend with and not just because the Geass Crusaders could have a greater number than we can ever dream of. If Ambrose can convince him he truly is the reincarnation, or if he awakens the Demon Emperor from deep within his mind, not even Zero can hold out against him."

"Do you truly have such little faith in me, Tohdoh?" Zero tilted his head ever so slightly.

"I have no doubt you've been an honor to work with. And you have hold up as a good replacement as Zero, Suzaku. However, do you truly believe you can face the wrath of the Demon Emperor if he turned into our enemy?"

"Enough. We have to focus on rescuing the boy. If Ambrose breaks him before then, then we will still rescue him. I would doubt that even if the Demon Emperor is awakened, he would side with the Geass Crusaders." Zero clenched his fist.

"Lelouch would hardly seem the type. He would rather destroy them for torturing him in the first place." Cornelia added.

"You're right, that is something he would do." Kaguya nodded.

"Though I agree as well, I don't think we should allow it to happen if we can." Kallen frowned. "If Lelouch was indeed locked inside that boy, and is released, what's going to happen with Anghel?"

"This is getting a bit complicated to follow. I mean, sure, there are stories of two souls in one body, but when was the last time we ever came across such a thing?" Ohgi was a little skeptical.

"Let's just all agree that we all need to do our best in locating the boy and then find a means to rescue him." Rakshata sighed, as if she was irritated for even more work put on her shoulders.

"Right. Let's have this meeting end." Zero was all the more grateful for the woman.

One by one the communication links closed as everyone said their goodbyes. The others that sat around Zero left to continue their own jobs. The masked figure remained as one communication link lingered. Once the room was cleared he addressed the former Third Princess.

"You wished something of me, Cornelia?"

"Just one request. If Lelouch does awaken in that boy, do not allow Her Majesty convince you to see him. At least, not until he is ready."

"Oh? Are you doing this for his sake or for Nunnally's?"

"For both, Zero." Cornelia growled out. "But mostly for Nunnally. She would be too hopeful and he would be too confused and filled with guilt. Surely such a mix will not end well."

"I will keep that in mind. Even if he does awaken, I wasn't planning on allowing him to meet very many people until he's fully recovered both physically and mentally." Zero was thinking about the Geass power the boy has, but deep down he cared for the boy's well manner.

"See that you do. Until next time, Zero." And with that Cornelia's link closed.

Zero remained in his seat. His thoughts were all jumbles and concerns. The only factor that seems to be the center of his thoughts was Lelouch and Anghel. The masked figure was so preoccupied he didn't hear the door open. He didn't notice the witch as he normally would sense her, as he had developed a sixth sense when it came down to her appearing at his side from the years they've been working together.

"You're concerned on what would happen if that boy truly is the reincarnation of Lelouch." Her voice cut through the air like a knife. Although Zero didn't make any movement he was startled.

The mask turned to her, staring blankly as she stared back. Although she couldn't see his face she could read Suzaku like an open book. He was far less complicated than Lelouch ever was. But perhaps Suzaku's simplicity was the reason why they were able to tolerate each other's presence for so many years.

"It could just be wishful thinking on my part, but I believe he truly is Lelouch. The only reason I can think of for him to have the power of Kings was to erase all memories of being Lelouch." C.C. didn't have speculations. She spoke the truth, and often times she was always in the right.

"So you're saying Anghel's goal was not to use his power to achieve some dramatic ending, but to save his own sanity." Zero surmised. "But will that be enough for him to hold out against Ambrose?"

The witch shrugged. "It all depends on how hard he is pushed. His mind could be strong enough to keep his Geass to shield him from Ambrose. But what about his body? Since he was born, his body is fragile. There is only so much the body can take in when it is under stress. Let us not forget Ambrose most likely has a power of his own. We can assume it can help him break Anghel, so it will only be a matter of time before the boy breaks."

"A Geass can break? Even a power like that of Lelouch's?" Zero tilted his head at the prospect.

"If it is under enough stress, yes, but it would have to be a great number. And it all depends on the Geass user. If they're strong in mind, then their power is impenetrable. Nothing can break the order that was given. Yours is a good example, as was Euphemia's, even though she fought against the order there was nothing else he could do to reverse it once she succumbed to it."

"Are you saying that incident with Euphy wasn't a plan, but an _accident?_" Zero rose from where he sat, fists clenched tightly at the revelation.

"He didn't want to tell you it was. He wanted you to believe it was all a plan. He believed that it will be your drive to end his life the way you did. The only reason why I'm telling you this now is because you might lose your temper and accuse him. I cannot foretell on how he will react if that were to happen, so I am clearing some things up now when I still can."

"Then what about Shirley? Was she an accident, too? And Nunnally? She said he used Geass on her so he can control the Damocles. " He grabbed hold of her shoulders tightly, his grip was strong and she was definitely going to have bruises.

"Sit down and I shall explain everything you want to know. And do please calm down. You will only make this harder for me to explain." Her voice was strained. Although Suzaku was getting old, she couldn't say he was growing soft with the way he was nearly squeezing her.

The masked figure hesitated for a moment. But he conceded and let her go. She watched as he sat back into his seat, arms crossed and one leg over the other. How odd that Suzaku takes on the true appearance of Zero as he was meant to be when he was angry. Perhaps she should ruffle his feathers more often.

=3=

Suzaku was in a daze. He couldn't wrap his head around what the witch told him. Euphemia was an accident. He had been too arrogant, relied too heavily on his power, never suspected it would grow out of control so quickly. Shirley met her end not by Lelouch's hand, but by Rolo. In retaliation Lelouch destroyed the Geass Order. He planned well ahead he was going to avenge Shirley's death. But he hesitated, and it was enough for Rolo to continue living. That didn't mean he escaped punishment, not when he used his Geass longer than needed in order to save Lelouch.

But a part of Suzaku was still angry about Euphemia. Lelouch knew that Geass can grow out of proportion. He knew about Mao, seen firsthand what an out of control Geass power can do. Yet Lelouch didn't think for one second it could happen to him as well? Why? The Lelouch he knew was paranoid. He thought over every possibility before it could happen. Lelouch was the kind of person to plan ahead on what would happen if he and Nunnally were found by the royal family for heaven's sake.

And now there was nothing left in him but confusion. He was frustrated at Lelouch for everything that befell on him. But most of all Suzaku was frustrated with himself. How could he had been so blind? Why didn't he realize any of this sooner, before he was to run a sword through Lelouch? Guilt and regret began to eat away at him, and Suzaku couldn't face the Black Knights.

Not when he was so utterly confused and probably mentally unstable at the moment. So he opted to return to his room, leaving the others to continue on without him for another hour or two. He needed to clear his head. And maybe a nap would do him some good, too. He was too emotional to handle whatever situations were thrown at the Black Knights.

Upon entering he threw the mask off, not caring as it hit the floor with a loud thud. He tore the cape and the rest of the outfit off too, discarded to the floor without a second thought. In the middle of it all he turned and locked his door. It was the first time for him to do so, but he didn't want to see the witch now or when he woke up.

Left with only in his boxers, Suzaku practically fell on the bed. He didn't care he was lying crookedly on it. He didn't care his head wasn't on a pillow. He didn't even bother getting under the covers. The air was cold in this room since he didn't bother with the heating. His body shivered for a bit, and his mind was racing a million miles an hour. Yet despite all of these ailments sleep somehow found him.

_He was standing in the garden of roses again. He took a moment to admire the sweet smell. But there was something else mixed into the scent of roses. He opened his eyes. Roses were all around him in a never ending garden. But something was different._

_There was no gentle breeze. Somehow the atmosphere didn't seem so calming now. He looked ahead and saw the figure from before. This time there was no color in the figure, only black and white like an old photograph save for the outfit. Dread began to fill in his gut that the outfit was stained in red splatters in a pattern he knew of in the battlefield._

_The small figure was covered in blood. Then to his horror blood began to drip from the sky like rain. The thick red substance began to stain the roses, turning them to dark crimson. The roses were no longer pure as their stems and thorns darkened into black. The smell was so thick, the mixture of blood and roses were choking him._

_He coughed, raising an arm to shield his eyes and nose from the downpour. His hair became sticky and wet. Blood stuck to his skin, but he found that he couldn't care. His eyes were too focused on the figure in front of him._

_The black thorns were crawling towards the small figure. Without thinking he ran forward and grabbed hold of the boy. This time around he was able to touch him, but the force of the impact knocked them both over. Out of reflex he only landed on his knees with the boy in his arms, small and frail he felt compared to him._

_Familiar eyes stared at him in horror and shock. But the boy in his arms didn't attempt to get away. What disturbed him though was that there was no color in the boy. There was no skin tone, no eye color in those eyes. Just a dark shade of grey that he knew should be the prettiest violet. And yet Suzaku had color, looking at his bare arms. So why was the boy appeared to be straight out of a black and white photograph?_

_The black thorns surrounded them, never touching, but it looked like they were trying to shield them. At some point the downpour of blood stopped. Yet the dark clouds remained, hiding away the rays of the sun. It seemed as if the heavens have given up on them._

_Around them roses began to wither away, as if their life force was sucked dry by some unspeakable evil. Even the thorns became gnarled dry. The only thorns remained alive were the ones shielding the pair. But there was still hope._

_They watched as a bud grew before their very eyes. When it fully bloomed it was a white rose with flecks of red on each petal. With a tentative hand the boy reached out to it. He didn't pluck it away, but instead stroked it as if were a treasure. Suzaku watched at how tender the boy's movements were._

_And somehow he felt moved at the sight. Suzaku stared at the rose for a moment. Then he lowered his gaze to those eyes. He blinked when he realized color had seeped into those eyes. But they were not violet or blue violet orbs he had thought they were. No, they were stained crimson like the boy's clothing. _

_Although the boy had the appearance of a demon, there was no hate in those eyes. Instead Suzaku read pain and great sorrow in them, as if the boy was about to give up. Suzaku tightened his hold on the boy, and those eyes gazed up at him, curious. _

_The world around them crumbled as the ground shook, caving in on itself. The dead roses and thorns cracked and followed after, having no choice but to stay with the ground they grew on. But the circle around the pair remained strong as the thorns protected them. Blood poured down once more, as thunder sounded, and there was a large storm brewing._

"_Lelouch, or Anghel, whoever you identify yourself with." Suzaku was smiling despite the predicament they were in. "I will find you, this I swear. I will find you. I will punish anyone who dared to harm you. I will punish them however you see fit."_

_He leaned forward until their foreheads touched. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but Suzaku kept them in check. He smiled sadly as the boy raised both hands to cup his face. He didn't care those hands were stained with blood, leaving bloody imprints on his skin. And for a moment, those eyes were no longer red but violet. Yes, those were the eyes he wanted to see. He didn't care what Lelouch had done. He no longer cared about the reasons around the deaths of two innocent girls. All that mattered was the boy in his arms._

"_So please, please hold on just a little longer. Just a little longer and then I will take you away from that bastard. And together we will crush anyone in our path. Just like old times, yes? Together there was nothing we couldn't accomplish. And once there is no one standing in our way, I will go where you go. What you see I see. This I promise you. I don't want to lose you again, not this time. I hope you can forgive me for being so selfish."_

_Those eyes narrowed. How characteristic of Lelouch. Even so the boy didn't push him away. And when he spoke, his voice was soft and hoarse, barely above a whisper. _

"_Would you truly come to my aid so willingly? I am a monster. I cannot escape that fact. And I feel…I feel Geass breaking. Is this some kind of new torture? I can't tell what's real and what isn't anymore. I find myself not caring. I know this face…I feel like I should know you…but…" Red rings appeared around those eyes, his expression changed to pain. "No, don't make me remember…I have to hold until…until…"_

_Guilt filled Suzaku's chest. He pulled away to lightly kiss that knitted brow affectionately. _

"_Wait a little longer. And you're not a monster, everyone has a choice. It's what choice you make is the decision of whether you become a hero or a villain. But what truly is good or evil? Sometimes to achieve good intentions one must carve a violent path. You were the one who taught me this, and now it is my turn to teach you. You are only evil when you do not know when to stop the violence."_

"_How can I wait any longer? He's close, so close to breaking me! I can't…I can't hold on for much longer, Suzaku! Please let this not be one of his cruel illusions. It's just a dream…just a dream…I can feel my Geass breaking…I'm remembering…no! Don't make me remember!" _

"_You can fight him, I know you can! You're strong, and you're quick to making plans. You can escape, just find a way and wait for the right moment if you can't wait for us to rescue you. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me. Please believe me when I say this, this is not an illusion. Maybe this is just a dream, even I don't know. You have to be brave, you always were. You just don't know how to be brave yet."_

_There were tears running down his face now. Suzaku wished he could help the boy. He wished they already had rescued him. The boy stared at him, his eyes having a faraway look as if in a trance._

"_Yes…I created and led the Black Knights…I faced Britannia. I can…I can do this…"_

_Then something in the air snapped. Suzaku watched with dread as the red rings disappear from those eyes. Then the boy blinked, as horror as the revelation sank in. _

"_No…no, no, NO, NO, NO! You made me remember! Why!? I wasn't supposed to remember! I locked away these memories so I can live in peace! Suzaku, you hopeless fool! Why was I given a second chance? The people who died by my hand should be the ones living a new life! I don't deserve it! Why did you make me remember, Suzaku!?" _

_Before he could respond the ground that held them crumbled. Somehow Suzaku floated in mid air while the boy fell into darkness. They reached out to each other, hands barely touching but could not grasp just in time. He watched in terror as the boy disappeared into the darkness._

"_Suzaku…!"_

"Lelouch!"

He opened his eyes as he reached for empty air. Suzaku realized too late that he was leaning too far over the side of the bed and fell head first to the floor. As he recovered, he couldn't help but feel grateful the floor was carpeted not solid tile. When the pain in his head dulled he sat up with a groan. He was definitely going to feel that later.

'_Was that…was that a dream? But it seemed so real…I will have to ask the witch about it later. But first, I have to get going on rescuing him.'_ With new motivation to continue, Suzaku quickly dressed in cleaner clothing.

He wore a dark green haori and brown hakama. It was rare for Suzaku to reveal himself in the traditional attire, and even rarer for him to willingly show his face to the rest of the Black Knights. But the Zero clothing was ruined, and he was sure that there was a crack on that mask when it was thrown earlier.

No matter. It didn't matter, the mask, the outfit, keeping up the appearance, none of it mattered anymore. He had an earl's son to rescue.

=3=

Death: This chapter feels a little short...maybe that's just me being picky. But the next one is going to be long, for there's going to be some action. This chapter is just the build up.

Although they don't officially say that Cornelia and her loyal knight married after Zero Requiem, I would imagine they would marry at some point. I mean, think about it, Guilford was loyal to her even when she gave up her claim to the throne. And he cared for her, as he wanted to protect her in battle even though she kept pushing him away. And when Lelouch tricked him into thinking he was Cornelia, the guy went _crazy_. If none of those things don't constitute that the man loves her, then I have no idea what love is.

Initially, I did not plan for Suzaku to learn the dark truth about Euphy and Shirley's deaths. But he was going to learn, eventually. And C.C. needed an example that some Geass powers could not break. Though some can, but as she said it all depended on how much stress the body and mind could take. Lelouch couldn't save Euphemia, so he opted for the quickest way to deal with her before she could issue the same orders for the rest of Area 11. Sad, I know, I cry everytime I watch that tragic episode.

And, oh yes, the knightmare frame Ambrose is building? It's going to play a huge part of the plot. But will it remain in the hands of the Geass Crusaders, or will the Black Knights manage to steal it? Ahhhh~ How I love teasing my readers. It's so much fun. I'm still laughing at people's reactions for _Everything But Mine_.

Yes, I might be evil. There might also be a few screws loose in my head. But, hey, everyone's crazy. It's just the amount of craziness that is the question.

Anywho~ Please leave a review.


	6. Stage 05

Death: Holy crap. I'm firing up a storm here. And not to mention this chapter was 22 pages on WordDoc ;A; Well, I hope it's long enough for you guys. Aaaaand there's finally some action! Not to mention a few things you may recognize about our Lelouch~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, to be technical, I own the OCs in here, as well as the knightmare frames that aren't a part of the series.

**Stage 05: The Demon Awakens**

=3=

He didn't know if that had truly been a dream or not, but it had been powerful enough to break through his Geass. He remembered. He remembered the life of Lelouch vi Britannia, later taking up the name Lelouch Lamperouge. He remembered creating the Black Knights on a whim. He had planned to fight Britannia alone, but Cornelia proved he needed an organization to pull it all off.

He remembered everything. All the horrors, all the schemes, everything associated with the Demon Emperor. He was somehow given a new chance, a new life. And yet he was cursed to remember the horrors of his previous life a child should not experience. The deaths of Euphemia and Shirley haunted him in his nightmares, drowning out his betrayal from Suzaku, the Black Knights, and even Nunnally.

And yet strangely he didn't give a damn about all of it at this moment. He silently cursed that it was Suzaku who broke through his power. It was the sight of those tears as he whispered those sweet words of comfort. It was not what the man had said that did it, no, it was the sight of those tears finally breaking through and streak down that handsome face.

That had to be a dream. In it Suzaku hadn't aged at all. He was still the same young man at eighteen. He saw no difference in that face. He knew there should have been changes, or else his own body wouldn't have been so short compared to Suzaku. As Lelouch, they were near the same height with an inch or two difference between them.

Whatever the case, what Suzaku had said was true. He was Lelouch. He was good with strategies. If he can escape then he will take the chance. For now, he will have to build mental walls to protect any information that would prove him harm should Ambrose find them. To do this he had to build a lie, and turn that lie into a belief.

He did not create the Black Knights as Lelouch Lamperouge. He was not the original Zero. He did not stage his death and greet it like an old friend. Suzaku was not the current Zero. He repeated these phrases over and over in his head while he locked away the information away, out of reach for Ambrose. A part of him still believed everything was true, though. So he will have to do what he could to keep Ambrose distracted, keep him away from the secrets that would surely mean the man would kill him.

He felt his hands began to twitch of their own accord. He gulped at the realization. Even though he had one dose of Refrain, it was enough for his body to become addicted. He was experiencing withdrawals.

He didn't hear the door open, but he saw the movement. It was the same nurse who helped him sleep earlier. Now that he was fully rested as he could be under the circumstances, he had a clearer mind. It was perhaps the best opportunity he could have before Ambrose chose to come in and check on his progress.

"Miss, could you please do me a favor?" His Geass activated, and she was instantly under his spell.

He gave her a long and somewhat complicated order, but she understood what was meant to be done. He was lucky he has the same power as the previous life, but he will have to do a few more experiments to see if it was truly the same or if it had a few other limits. As Anghel, he wasn't curious at all what the power could do.

Memories of both lives smashed together. The mix up was giving him a headache. So he quickly concentrated on something else. And suddenly the ceiling became very interesting. He counted how many cracks there were. He wondered if the cracks would match up and create an image of some sort, like a line drawing or connect the dots. He was debating whether it looked like the shape of some deranged apple or the head of some bird of prey when Ambrose strolled in.

"Ah~ I see you are awake. And the nurse informed me that you remembered?" The albino was smirking.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you would allow me to stretch my legs." He was not going to use his Geass on this man. Not yet. He was going to make this man pay first.

"Not until you make me a promise that you will help us in our cause, first." Ambrose reached over for his hand to touch his forehead.

He allowed the man to look through his memories. He was careful to only allow the man see a few things. When the albino strayed too close to a certain secret he changed the scenery to something else. Ambrose didn't seem to notice, too caught up in actually seeing through the actual memories of Lelouch vi Britannia.

"What would you have me do, swear an oath like some knight of justice?" He joked. Yes, he could be Lelouch for now.

"We are knights, since we are the Geass Crusaders." Ambrose replied, withdrawing his hand.

Now that his mind was his own once again, Lelouch filed away information about the man's power. It would seem Ambrose needed to touch someone in order for it to be active. He could create illusions and hallucinations within the mind that was within his grasp. But did that mean he could give orders as well?

"A catching name, to be sure. Something like that would surely attract the masses." Lelouch watched the man smile. Ambrose was not well educated about flattery. "But remind me again on what your cause is?"

"The Black Knights have failed in returning peace into the world. Wars still rage in the poorer countries. Africa and the Middle East seem to be the most troublesome of areas where there are mass starvation, disease, and bloodshed. The world is still in chaos. Therefore, it is my belief that we should remove the blemish that has prevented the world from moving on."

He narrowed his eyes in response. He wasn't so sure if he could pull off the first part of the plan now.

"What you say is false." He hadn't meant to say this out loud. But the words flowed out and he couldn't stop more from coming. "You're nothing more but a child in the way you view the world. You think the world is in a dire state now? It will only become worse as you continue to wage war against the Black Knights. There can be no peace without innocent blood sacrificed. Is this all a scheme for you? To resurrect the Demon Emperor from his death bed and use him against the rest of the world? Because this silly plan of yours will not work. I will not succumb to your plan! No matter how much you torture me, no matter how much Refrain you give me, I will not be any part of this!"

Ambrose stared at him with a mix of shock and fury. He smirked at the sight of the man's jaw clenched tightly. And without another word the albino turned to leave, but paused at the door to give an order for the nurse standing outside.

"Give him five milligrams of Refrain and LSD. I don't care if it's more than his body could handle. Just do it."

'_Do they run some kind of drug cartel or something on the sidelines? Would explain how the Geass Crusaders have all of this equipment.'_ He felt even more disgusted about these people.

He watched as the nurse came in, her lips trembling and tears breaking through. He almost apologized for her grief, as he was sure she didn't want to be a part of this mess. But he held his tongue. He wouldn't know if she joined the Geass Crusaders out of her own free will, attracted to their cause only to realize that it wasn't as she thought it was.

"I'm so sorry…but if I don't put in the amount he wants, I won't be able to be of any help to you." Her voice sounded so young, couldn't be much older than his sister. His head hurt when he couldn't place which sister he was referring to.

And perhaps she wasn't the fool, but he. He couldn't keep his mouth shut and now he was paying the price. With a sigh he closed his eyes. He couldn't watch as the nurse put in the amount of the drugs into the IV. Instead he mentally prepared himself for the spiral downfall of Refrain made stronger with a mix of a hallucinogen.

He had sighed in relief when he felt the familiar substance of Refrain enter his body. His arms stopped shaking almost immediately after the injections were given. But then there was an itching sensation that crawled up first the arm that had the IV in. He couldn't quite recall how long the drugs will take effect, but it was working rather fast.

'_Suzaku!'_ Was his last thought before he lost all sense of awareness and time.

He didn't know how long he was under the influence. It all seemed to drag on for an eternity. He saw strange things, horrifying things. Snakes slithered out of the wall that seemed to melt. Colors blurred and blended. At some point Refrain kicked into the mix when he began to experience hallucinations of the people he killed.

He screamed when a girl with pink hair and pale lavender eyes covered in blood, someone he knew should be dead, stood next to his bed. Her eyes were accusing, and he couldn't stand the sight. Although he was most likely deaf in the ear closest to her, he could still hear her voice demanding and screaming at him why he did what he did. He tried to struggle, but snakes bound around his limbs prevented him from escape.

When the girl was gone another took her place. This time it was the second girl Ambrose tried to use against him. She too, was covered in blood, but it was all from a wound. Her eyes weren't accusing but sad. She was crying. She wouldn't stop asking him why he couldn't trust her to help him. They could have worked together. She begged that she could have been of some use to him in his fight against Britannia.

At some point he clenched his eyes shut, to hide away from the hallucinations. But even then he couldn't escape from them. But he heard with great clarity a familiar voice. A voice that belonged to someone who was an ally once upon a time.

"_There are times in life when you have to distance yourself from those you love, because you love them."_

"Go away….witch…"

"_No matter how great you make yourself sound, you're still a naïve boy who's all talk and who only dreams of victory in his head."_

"Shut…up…"

"_False tears bring pain to those around you. A false smile brings pain to one self."_

"Just stop…"

"_Lelouch… Do you know why snow is white…? Because it forgot what color it was."_

"Shut up…"

"_You said that Kirihara was weak, and that you would walk down the path of carnage."_

"Shut up."

"_But the one who is weak is you. Did you think this is a game? Up till now, you have killed a lot of people. Using your hands, or should I say your words?"_

"Shut up! I am not weak! You don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!" Suddenly he wasn't in the room anymore. He wasn't on the bed made of cheese, restrained by snakes.

He looked around frantically. There was no color that he could see. Everything was in black and white. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't wearing the hospital gown. Feeling a little conscious he sat down, knees pulled against his chest. For the first time in what felt like an eternity there was silence. He reveled in the silence, grateful for all previous illusions done. Or perhaps this was another illusion? Either way, this was an improvement on his part.

He nearly jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, a taller body leaned against his back.

"You're brave to face all of this alone. But you didn't have the heart to follow through the plan you had set. It would have worked, but you would have given away the fact you're just saying what he wanted to hear so you get a little more freedom. So perhaps it was better you didn't try." That voice…it sounded like…the same as his?

"And _you_ could have succeeded? Is that what you're implying?" He didn't want to turn around. If he was losing his mind, he didn't want to acknowledge the voice behind him. But he couldn't help but respond.

"I have killed by the thousands. What's a few more? I know you have higher values to never use your Geass to kill. Even if it meant your escape, you wouldn't do it. Considering who the Thornbergs used to be, it's really of no surprise. But you know of the secret of your mother's side of the family, do you not?"

"It's only speculation. There's no evidence that it's true." He didn't want to believe it to be true.

"You wish it were not, and therefore you deny the evidence. Radimir lied to you. That is not his true name, in fact he should be V.V. and not R.R. At any rate, we will need his help to escape. That nurse is still under your influence, it would be simple to ask her to grant him the chance he needs to get out."

"We? How is it that we share the same body, unless I have truly lost my mind and I'm speaking to demons within my head?" He almost turned around to glare, but he refused to do so. He did not want to see for himself that he had gone mad.

"I may have been called a demon, but I assure you I am a mortal soul just as you are. You see, when I was given a second chance to inhabit another body in the process of rebirth, your soul had already claimed the body that was the perfect structure for me. I decided not to devour you, but allowed you to live. Of course it gave this body a few complications, such as being born a month early."

"And should I believe in everything you say? How can I trust you, when I wasn't even aware of you until now?" He still didn't want to believe.

"You weren't aware of me because I built a cage where I could not intervene with your life. Unfortunately, it proved to be a stronger cage than I anticipated when you were about to jump off that cliff when you were thirteen. I couldn't reach out to you."

"And? What's the difference now?"

"When your Geass broke, my cage crumbled with it. It was me who urged you to create that plan. I could influence you to some degree, but I had misjudged how high your values are. Thus the reason why I have come to you now, and not revealed myself to you the moment you awoke. You are afraid to kill, while I am not. However, I cannot kill you. I have come to think of you as another piece of myself that died the moment I accepted the contract C.C. had given."

"Are you saying you want a collaboration of sorts? How do I know I won't lose myself as we walk down this bloody path of yours?"

"It's simple. We merge. We're two separate souls, but in one body. This is problem for the body we inhabit. It is fragile and frail. If we merge together then we won't have that experience. And together we can be the best of both worlds. We'll be one mind, one soul, but it can only work if you truly agree to my proposal. If there is even a moment's hesitation, there will be far more problems in store for us than there are now."

"…Will there be fewer headaches? Less confusion of what our identities are?" He was hesitant, but he wanted all of the memories to stop interfering with his life.

"It will take a while I imagine, but yes. Once we figure out who we truly are, then there will be no more pain."

It was tempting. It was so tempting. He swallowed a lump in his throat and very slowly he glanced over his shoulder. He stared into the same face as his own. Same black hair, same pale skin. The only difference between them was the eye color. Violet eyes stared back in equal curiosity.

He felt his heart stop, and he found it hard to breathe. The memories of the life of the young man behind him were the truth. But he had not been prepared at seeing the man in person. A hand shifted to cover the area where his heart was. It took a moment for him to realize the hand was not his own.

"Just breathe. I know it must be a shock. But you have nothing to fear from me." Lelouch smiled reassuringly.

"How…how do I know you're not going to use me? Like you used everyone else?" Anghel flinched at how smooth that voice was. It was disturbing when it was his voice as well.

"You're a part of me, just as I am a part of you. All I want to do is help. You know you can't seek vengeance without my help. I know how to play this game, as do you, you have my memories now. But can you play the game and willingly follow the path of blood?"

"I…I don't want to kill. I just want Ambrose dead. But more than that I want him to pay for what he's done." Anghel's face hardened. "But what are the conditions of us merging? Is this permanent? Or can we separate later down the road?"

"Even if we could, I don't think we would want to. By then we would be too used being one person. So I imagine this is permanent. Has to be, I don't think a soul could be split one it's been made whole." Lelouch shrugged. He didn't seem too bothered by the prospect.

Anghel thought it over. Although this would probably be more permanent, he didn't mind it too much. So long as the headaches would go away and there would be less confusion on who he was then he was fine with this deal the demon offered. But there was one significant thing that bothered him.

"That night before you…before you staged your death, were you honest…? What you said to him, I mean."

Lelouch blinked for a moment. Then he smirked. It was a knowing smile, one that made the younger boy uncomfortable.

"It's no surprise you would admire him. He can be a sweetheart when the mood strikes him. That night had been a momentary weakness for me and for him as well, I imagine."

"But were you honest?" Anghel narrowed his eyes at the other with an accusatory glare.

"All right, yes, I was honest that night. You should know, you have my memories now." The demon frowned, clearly irritated.

"I know. I just had to hear it from you. So how about we stir up some confusion and fun?"

Both mirrored young men smirked at the indication.

It took three days for their merge to be complete. The merging was a slow process, but eventually he became mind and soul of both Lelouch vi Britannia and Anghel Thornberg. Upon awakening after the short comatose state, he had another plan set in motion. There were still headaches, still pain of the memories that tried to flood through his head without his permission. But it seemed more bearable this time around, which he took as a good sign.

This time around he was able to convince Ambrose he was on their side. The albino was pleased and immediately allowed him freedom.

"It is good you have changed your mind. And so quickly, might I add. No matter, you've joined our cause, which is enough. Let's prescribe you some pills that will help you with your withdrawal symptoms." Pale red eyes watched as the small lithe body stretch.

"Would you please stop eying me like I'm a bloody piece of meat?" He glared, the use of a swear word he had grown accustomed to living in Britain. Perhaps he hadn't lost the influence at all. Although the merge rid his voice most of the accent.

"One can't help but admire you." Ambrose smirked. "Stay tight, I'll fetch those pills. That nurse ought to be back soon with clothes that should fit you."

"Like I can go anywhere with my ass presented to the world? Unlikely." He snorted, now moving on to relieve the tense muscles on his arms.

"Oh, and we have your contractor. He has yet to accept joining us, I was wondering that sometime later you could convince him?" Ambrose inquired. And before the young man could reply the albino left the room.

'_So they do have R.R. Why didn't they use him against me? Or the other way around for that matter?'_ He narrowed his eyes with growing concern.

It was something that he shouldn't ignore. And where was the immortal responsible for Ambrose's power? Was he or she here in the same base now? Or was the immortal placed away from Ambrose, as a means of protection should the Black Knights arrive? The latter seemed most likely the case. There was no doubt Ambrose knew what the Black Knights do on their spare time when they're not fighting in wars or supervising peace treaties.

What was also concerning was why R.R. had not made a move yet. The only reason he didn't was because he _couldn't_. There were very few things that could be effective against an immortal, but they still contained a body with limits. If they pumped him full of drugs as they had done with him, then they used powerful drugs on R.R. as a means to subdue him. And they would have to continue pumping the drugs through his system since immortals burn through the effects of drugs.

This was a concern he had to eliminate. It would take some time for R.R. to recover, but once he was stable enough to continue the plan, then hopefully they could last long enough for the Black Knights to arrive. Because the longer they hold on like this, the greater the chances of Ambrose finding out that this was all just a play. They could not afford that situation to rise.

The nurse entered with a fresh pair of clothing. Good, it was the same nurse as before.

"I have another favor to ask of you." His Geass activated, if he was going to test how his power was now compared to his previous life, he needed to know if it shared the same limitations.

=3=

For the past few days Suzaku has had little sleep. The Black Knights were not used to seeing his face after so long with the mask. And yet they felt a little more at ease around him, now that he was without the mask Zero seemed a little more human. No one knew of this sudden change, or why he suddenly seemed more determined than before.

C.C. had a few guesses, but she could only speculate when he wouldn't answer any of her questions or remarks. In fact he seemed to avoid her, which she found annoying. How childish he was, but then again he had every right to give her the cold shoulder for withholding information that he should have known since he became Knight of Zero.

Yet strangely she could not find any evidence of Suzaku being furious at Lelouch. No, there was something else driving him. It was not anger, but something else entirely. She didn't want to think of the concept she knew to be true, but did not acknowledge it. It was too soon to know if it was old feelings of love that drove Suzaku or not.

She watched him now as they poured over all details they have gathered about the Geass Crusaders. Apparently they have been recruiting for their cause for roughly five years. The Black Knights were stumped on how this lot has not been found under their radar. And for the moment Zero was furious as to why they haven't found word of this until now.

"I thought we have a special intelligent source monitoring every piece of the internet for movement about a group being formed in mass numbers. Why haven't they caught wind of this until now?" Suzaku's voice was hard as he slammed the folder on the desk.

"We didn't find anything about it until now. We've been mostly keeping a watch for such groups within Britannia, we didn't search very far within the EU. There has been no need until now, sir." The informer replied. To his credit, he didn't stutter or flinch.

"Just set up someone who can win their trust to consider recruiting. We have to find out where their base of operation is. And I would hope none of the countries within the EU are behind them." It was bad enough relations between the Black Knights and the EU were strained, and how they were walking on thin ice with Earl Thornberg's son taken hostage.

The informer left, and before the door could close another person walked in. A familiar face with blond hair and blue eyes, a contagious smile and carefree attitude that usually brightened Suzaku's day, but right now he was too emotionally and physically exhausted to return a smile of his own. The blond frowned, and his carefree attitude disappeared.

"Hey, Suzaku. Glad to be able to see that face of yours instead of that mask. You know that mask is quite intimidating, right?" The blond slung an arm around the other's shoulder.

"Gino, I thought you were within the EU supervising treaties?" Although he was glad to see him, Suzaku hoped the man didn't bail out in the middle of a job.

"Don't worry, those people don't need me sticking around. Besides, I hear we're about to go on an all out war. I wanted to come by and be a part of it. You know I've been itching for a good match on the battlefield." The blond waved off.

"While that may be true, are you sure it's not because you wish to fight alongside Kallen?" Lloyd was just finishing the last touches of the Guren Mk IV, which should be ready for her maiden battle when they face the Geass Crusaders.

"What can I say? I love that woman. She's a great pilot. She's a bit of a spitfire, but everything needs a little spicing up, right? And she's great being a mother, so that's a bonus." Gino laughed. "I just wish she would get over about her son. It's about the only thing holding us back, you know. I mean, I like the boy, honest, but he's so angry all the damn time it's hard to get through that stubborn skull of his."

"I know exactly what you mean. I have to work with him in battle, remember? And do you know that the adoption papers are almost completed?"

"Yeah, and she's worried. She has every right to, since her son is going to become Nunnally's heir. But the only thing that's holding those papers back is that he's hesitating again. I think he doesn't want to be her heir if it was to put Kallen in danger. He has a good heart that one. He just doesn't know how to show it." Gino shrugged, seemingly fine about all of this. "Maybe this Thornberg boy might do him some good, if he truly is Lelouch reincarnated."

"Good, how? All I can imagine is Zaniel trying to strangle the boy." Suzaku dead panned.

"I don't know. Maybe once he realizes Lelouch isn't so bad under all that prickly exterior of his, he wouldn't hate him so much." The blond grinned. "Anyway, can I be part of the front lines when you take the battle to the Geass Crusaders? Please?"

The brunette sighed. "I may regret this later, but yes, you can be in the front lines."

"Score!" Gino threw his hands up into the air while doing a mini victory dance. To Suzaku's luck, before the blond could throw his arm around his shoulders again and lean on him like the old days, the door opened to reveal Zaniel, out of breath as he had been running as fast as he could.

"Someone sent us a message, telling us where the Geass Crusaders are keeping the Thornberg heir!"

The three occupants in the room sprang into action. Gino became more serious while the other two were more curious. Together they followed the red head. When they arrived Kallen and Tohdoh were already there, while Lloyd was going over the message with curiosity.

"Aha~ It appears dear Suzaku, that our little demon has awakened. This line is one he created, and only you and he know how the pass code to use it." The man grinned, adjusting his glasses.

"But could this be a trap?" Suzaku frowned, skeptical.

"Just read it and find out for yourself. You're the only one who can determine if the demon is genuine or not."

Suzaku stood next to the earl to read the message's content.

_In this file folder are satellite photographs of the base they're keeping me. I should warn you this is not their main base, how many more they have I cannot say. They won't tell me either because they don't trust me, or because the only people who do know are within the small circle Ambrose trusts._

_Try to arrive here within twenty four hours max. They have set up devices that can detect unregistered knightmares some 20 kilometers in a full circle of the base. I will disable their alarm systems around 1700 hours. It will take approximately thirty minutes until they realize something is wrong. _

_Yes, I could escape on my own. But that scenario will get me killed, as everyone who can pilot a knightmare in this silly cause of theirs has a Geass power. There is one individual who has a particularly dangerous power that can render mine useless. This chance I cannot take, thus why I am asking for your help._

_If you don't believe me, then consider us enemies. And should I die, good luck explaining to my father how you allowed me to die at the hands of these bloody bastards when I called for your help. He has enough power and influence to prevent the EU from backing the Black Knights. This not exaggeration, it is fact. We are the few noble families all countries within the EU can respect even if they don't care for Britain._

_P.S. _

_Together we can pull anything off, right Suzaku?_

The current Zero reread the message. There was genuine fear in these words, he could sense it. The boy had everything to lose by sending them a message. He risked his life by doing this, and even setting up a plan to disable the alarm systems to warn the Geass Crusaders the Black Knights were just outside their doorstep. What really caught his attention though was the last sentence.

It was the proof he needed to know that this truly was the boy acting of his own accord, not a trap set by the Geass Crusaders.

"Pull out those photographs, let's see where they are." Lloyd did, and everyone present examined them with scrutiny.

"It looks like they're in…Norway? They're close enough to the coast line, as well as a short flight from the UK. And it would be easy to obtain supplies from air and boat."

"Send out the location to all units throughout the EU. Have them ready to make the assault. Meanwhile, ready the Lamorak for departure. We might be cutting the time close, but if we go as fast as we can then we will make the time limit he has set for us." Suzaku was fully awake now, as the excitement that they were finally going somewhere was evident.

The Lamorak was an impressive battle ship. While it was good for Empress Nunnally to allow the Black Knights to borrow the Avalon when needed, it has become a hassle as of late for the Avalon to be shared between them. By pulling a few strings the Black Knights were able to design and construct a battle ship of their own. It has yet to be set on its maiden voyage, but there was an important reason. The Lamorak isn't quite completed yet.

"The Lamorak? But its defense mechanism hasn't been fully developed!" Lloyd cried as he waved his arms about. "Are you sure you want to take the Lamorak to battle?"

"It won't be in the front lines. We'll station a few Caerlon battleships to surround and protect the Lamorak. At the current moment we can't borrow the Avalon when it's already in course towards Her Majesty. Plus, it's not fast enough to get us to that base in time."

"What about the Guren MK IV? Is it ready for battle?" Kallen was eager for the war to start as much as Gino was after years of not being in the cockpit.

"I will have to rush things a bit, but I should have it done while we're on our way." The earl sighed heavily in disappointment. He hated rushing things, he truly did. Mistakes were easily made when there was a time limit concerned.

"Wait, what about the Galehaut? Can I still pilot it?" Zaniel perked up.

"I'm sorry, but it's still undergoing surgery. I'm afraid you'll just have to pilot something else." Lloyd shrugged half heartedly.

"What the hell am I supposed to pilot then? An old Burai?" The redhead spat, frowning.

"Well, there's always the original Lancelot~" Lloyd was grinning now, he knew what the answer would be the moment he mentioned the white knightmare.

Zaniel blinked, stunned for a moment before he mirrored the man's grin. "Hell, yes I'll pilot it!"

"Good, now that everything is settled, let Operation Thornberg commence!"

=3=

He was nervous, and he had every right to be nervous. He didn't want to give the Black Knights a time limit, but he had no choice. Eventually Ambrose was going to notice the drugs have stopped flowing into R.R., and then he will try and investigate why. Also, while he was confident he can pretend to be on their side, he wasn't sure just how long he can convince them.

It was perhaps fortunate he was still going through Refrain withdrawals. The shaking and twitching offered him the cover he needed to hide his nervousness. The pills Ambrose has given him have taken the edge off, though now and then his arms would twitch of their own accord.

But because he was still recovering from the LSD that had been put into his system, he often found himself getting dizzy spells and losing his appetite when he remembered the horrifying hallucinations. Which was quite often, unfortunately, which made him even more nervous since he needed enough food in his system if he was going to be part of the battle he had set up.

His mind was ready for the war to start. He had done this a million times that it should be second nature. Yet his body was going through reactions he thought he had left behind in his previous life. Perhaps it was because the only battle this body has experienced was fighting pneumonia and bronchitis infections every winter.

Though there was one concerned factor he had to eliminate. The prototype Volkov was creating, he had to make sure it was either destroyed or he had to prevent it from ever being used by the Geass Crusaders. The easiest way to go about this was to destroy it, but as he stared through the one way window, he couldn't help but admire it.

He would hate to destroy such a unique machine. And if the two special abilities Volkov put into it worked, then he wanted it all the more. A plan was beginning to form in his head, and now he was really tempted to carry it out.

It could be an even bigger risk than sending that message. But, if he succeeded, and if that machine works as Ambrose hoped it would, then the rewards would be all the more satisfying.

To his luck, Dr. Volkov was just stepping out for a coffee break. A devious smirk played on his face, and he walked over to the doctor.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Within a second his Geass activated, and rings appeared around Volkov's eyes.

"Sure, what do you need?"

He gave the order he wanted. He was sure to be as specific as he was with the nurse, and once again there were no road blocks to his plan as the man nodded in understanding. He smiled when he was done granting the order.

"Yes, I can do that."

"Thank you I really appreciate it." And with that he turned around and walked away.

Now, all he had to do was to wait.

The waiting game was agonizing. He spent most of the time going over the plans he had set in motion over and over. He mulled over them to see if there were any loopholes, anything that could go wrong. His greatest threat was if it took half an hour for these idiots to realize their security systems surrounding the base was down.

Another high risk was that R.R. might go against his plan. Instead of running, he might remain and help him drive the Geass Crusaders back. There was nothing he could hold against the immortal, and it wasn't like he could order him around in the first place. But the Black Knights hunted down immortals, and he knew without a doubt they will not get a sworn oath from R.R. The man has the impulse to rebel against what others expect him to do.

Saving his life not once but twice was one of them. R.R. might go for a third if it meant protecting him, as it was his duty to protect the Vladimirescu bloodline even if the Thornberg tainted him. He was aware the dark secrets behind both families. And putting the two together was not the best mix at all.

In the Thornberg family tragedy always follows like a hidden shadow, claiming a young life of every other generation since they were founded. His father speculated it had something to do with the fact the first Thornberg was born from nothing and yet somehow died as a knight. The first Thornberg had risen to power to protect the last Tudor. The last rose in the British Royalty, and thus the reason why the knight in shining armor had taken the name Thornberg, as every rose should have its thorns.

And as knights it was common for a few members of the family to die young on the field. Their family has remained as knights until 1887, when they were granted the life of nobles having served their duty for over three centuries. It was thought the once knights would become the lesser of the nobles. Somehow that did not happen, and thus a string of strange circumstances happened within the family.

Young men or women died young from between fourteen to roughly twenty eight. The circumstances of their deaths were strange, borderline on murder if one thought too hard about it. What concerned him most was that the last person to die young was his grandfather's sister. This meant that he was the one who was supposed to die young in the family, passing away before he could survive his first day.

And now he was dangerously tempting death. R.R. would consider this and instead of fleeing he would stay at the base even if it meant the capture from the Black Knights. No, he would definitely be captured by the Black Knights just by remaining within the same area by the time they arrive.

'_I would hope he has enough sense to do as I asked. The moment I join the battle I will not die, not with the Black Knights at my back. He should know that Zero would not allow it.'_

=3=

Confusion was spreading through the atmosphere. People were running around frantically for the escaped immortal, the one who had a contract with the newly reawakened Lelouch. The boy didn't seem to have any idea what was going on, but just in case Ambrose had the boy locked away in a safe room.

Strangely the boy was calm, as if he was waiting for something. Ambrose didn't catch it as he would have if he was not distracted. The whole base was set in a panic as they continued to search for the escapee. They did not notice that in another room, a nurse was disabling the security system surrounding the base. No one realized there were two dead officers, or the fact the two were missing in the search.

No one took notice of Dr. Volkov as he deleted all files of information containing the knightmare prototype. Slumped around him were his dead assistants, everyone who had helped him work on the research put into the prototype. Everyone who had worked on it besides him was dead, and how he was clearing out all files on this base and the main base. He was not to leave out any information out as he continued to delete.

Then, roughly ten minutes after the panic had started, the alarms went off. There were alarms outside the buildings similar to the ones surrounding the base, but by now it was too late for the Geass Crusaders to flee. There was an army of Black Knights just outside their doorstep. To some who grew up with the Black Rebellion looked out to see a few knightmare frames that have come back from the grave.

In front was no doubt the Lancelot Azeran. Beside it was the original Lancelot, the very same Suzaku Kururugi piloted. It was back in action after years of being out of the game without a pilot. To the other side of the Azeran was a knightmare with the familiar makings of the Guren Mk III, no doubt piloted by Kallen Kouzuki. And floating next to her was none other than the Tristan in Fortress Mode.

While there was no sight of the Galehaut, it was easy for some to speculate the pilot was the one using the original Lancelot.

And behind the front lines was the impressive sight of a never before seen battleship. The Geass Crusaders cowered in fear, as they have heard rumors of this battleship being created by the Black Knights. It was said to be armed by four Hadron Cannons, as well as two cannons for the Zero Beam mounted on the front and back. To fit all of these the battleship was supposed to dwarf the Avalon, could even fit the Avalon inside its belly.

But the rumors had said this floating fortress wasn't supposed to be completed until next year. And yet there it was, the black and yellow giant that was the Lamorak.

Ambrose ordered an immediate retaliation, gathering all members of his army into their assigned knightmare frames. During the confusion no one noticed the boy slipping out of his guarded room. No one took notice even as he made his way to the hangar that held the prototype, which was fortunate that it wasn't completely finished as it was in a different hangar than where the other knightmares were stored.

As the Geass Crusaders readied for battle, the first knightmare frame to take to the air was a three manned piloted knightmare. It was bigger than the Azeran by far, could easily crush it by sitting on the Azeran. And it was intimidating as well as it was terrifying. The entire paint job was red with bits of white here and there. Covering its massive chest were eight slots for Slash Harkens. In the middle of the chest was the familiar protruding sight of a Zero Beam that was covered at the moment by its protective outer shell.

To make the massive thing float was a total of ten bars of a Float System that took a similar appearance to the Gawain.

"Cower in fear, Black Knights! This is my personal knightmare, Seraphim!"

The Black Knights stared at the massive machine with wonder and fear. Of all the things they were expecting from the Geass Knights, this was definitely not what they thought the group to have.

By the time the boy arrived at his destination, the portion of the army within the base was all set to engage in battle, leaving only the staff members to try and see if the prototype was ready enough for an early start. And before either side could declare the battle to start, the boy uttered one order to the entire staff members present.

"Die."

Guns were fired. Those that didn't carry a gun retrieved knives to stab themselves in the heart. The shots echoed throughout the building. The sound was so loud even that both armies in their show down heard it.

A minute went by. Then another minute passed, and a section of the hangar opened. Everyone who didn't have the chance to see the prototype stared, dumbfounded at the impressive sight.

It didn't have a paint job yet, so it was still the dull natural color of titanium. The overall theme was a wolf with the way the top of the head were wolf like ears. The face was mostly human in appearance with two eyes similar to the Lancelot's that glowed red. The tips of the hands were sharp to give the appearance of claws, if a little more mortal in appearance compared to the Guren or Galehaut. Even the feet in front of the landsliders were shaped to a wolf's hind legs.

"The prototype is ready for battle? But it hasn't been completed yet! Who is the pilot? Someone answer me!" Ambrose was the first to recover.

"I don't know about you, but that thing looks like a better opponent to take on than the stupid Seraphim!" The familiar voice of the pilot of the Galehaut came from the Lancelot.

The white knightmare frame lunged towards the prototype at full speed, swords drawn for a slice. The prototype appears to be weaponless. Therefore it was by his logic to go about fighting the it in close combat.

"Zaniel, no! We don't know what it can do yet!" Zero called out, but the redhead would not listen.

Just as the Lancelot was about to swipe the prototype, the thing disappeared into thin air. Zaniel paused in mid swing and pulled the Lancelot to a full stop, hovering in the air as he searched for his opponent.

"Hey…where are you? Is this some kind of trick? C'mon, you coward, show yourself!" And now the pilot's temper was taking full force.

"The..the Camouflage System works. It works! It can become invisible! But does the Geass System work?"

There was an eerie laughter in response. That voice sounded familiar, where had he heard it before? Suddenly the wolf like knightmare frame appeared in front of the front lines of the Geass Crusaders, facing against them. The eyes glowed, something was activating, the pilot was putting in the distance he wanted. Then a hauntingly familiar voice said only one word.

"Die."

The sigil of Geass sprang from the eyes of the knightmare frame, growing as it matched the distance the pilot put in. When the sigil touched the frames in front of it, the whole body glowed red. The pilots answered eagerly before thrusting their swords through the cockpits.

The pilot laughed, it was high pitched and familiar enough to the Black Knights to send shivers up their spines. The prototype pulled away from the front lines of the Geass Crusaders, the pilot still laughing as his voice took an even higher pitch.

"You…but you said you were on our side!" Ambrose was beginning to act like a child now with the way his voice wavered.

"You thought you could tame _me_, Ambrose? You're nothing more than a prettied up pawn pretending to be King in this game you set up. As for me, I've played this game enough times that I am a master in the art of war. Can you truly expect me to follow a fake king? Perhaps I should apologize, but I'm having too much fun at deceiving you." The pilot went into another giggle fit.

"You…you…curse you, Lelouch! All units, destroy him! I don't care if we lose the prototype, we still have the research files put into it!" The leader of the Geass Crusaders was panicking.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to recreate this knightmare frame, Ambrose. I destroyed all of the research that was done to create it. And everyone who did the research is dead." That voice sounded so smug, and it angered Ambrose even more.

"Destroy it! I don't care if we lose it, I want him DESTROYED! We can have someone else try and create another frame like it! It's just been proven it can be done! Destroy the traitor!"

Now there was no hesitation from the Geass Crusaders. The ones with a Float System charged forward while the ones on the ground took aim with their cannons. The prototype was fast as the pilot skillfully avoided all of the attacks, dodging all of them.

"I would appreciate it if I can have a little help, here." The pilot urged the Black Knights. "This thing isn't complete. Its defensive systems aren't installed."

Immediately the Black Knights snapped out of their daze and joined the fray. The Lancelot and Guren Mk IV took turns rotating around the prototype in fending off the attacks. The Tristan took care of the missiles by intercepting them with his own. When the Azeran came in close enough, Zero activated the Absolute Defense shields to surround the Azeran and the prototype, relieving Zaniel and Kallen from their rotated circle.

"Damn you, Lelouch! Hiding behind the Black Knights will not help you!" Ambrose urged the Seraphim forward.

But the large knightmare was intercepted by the Lancelot, Guren Mk IV and the Tristan, now in its battle mode. The three knightmares worked together to get in as close as possible and launch their Slash Harkens to harass the larger frame. Since the Seraphim was so huge in size its weight prevented the machine from having enough speed to counter them.

Knowing that Ambrose will be busy for a while, Zero put the mask on as he requested a private channel with the prototype.

"So, it would seem you really have awakened." The masked figure commented as the link opened.

Behind the mask Suzaku almost did a double take. The boy truly appears like Lelouch now. There were subtle changes one wouldn't know unless they knew Lelouch intimately. His eyes weren't as wide as the photograph reference. The color had darkened slightly from blue violet to a closer shade similar to Lelouch's violet.

"I'm afraid you will have to speak a little louder, I'm deaf in one ear." The boy replied, indicating to his right ear. "That fall from attempting to jump the log when the Geass Crusaders were in pursuit damaged my ear drum."

"And Ambrose couldn't fix it? He should have the resources to have at least done something if he has enough money to build that monster of a knightmare." Zero spoke a little louder.

"He did, but by the time the specialized doctor came it was too late. Could you please remove that mask? It will be easier for me to understand what you're saying if I can read your mouth." The boy frowned, replying half a minute later after processing the masked figure's words. "As it is that voice simulator isn't helping much."

"Do you really want to see my face?" Zero hesitated, he sounded a little cautious as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." The boy was irritated now. He knew Zero had said something, but it was all muffled by the device in the mask.

Before he could answer, both knightmares were shoved backwards as the Seraphim made impact on the translucent red shield. The prototype crashed into the Azeran, the latter didn't receive any damage, but the Float System of the smaller frame did. The link was still open and Zero could hear the alarms go off inside the other knightmare.

"Oh, bloody hell!" The boy cursed as he began his descent towards the ground.

Zero tried to reach for the prototype but Ambrose interfered, forcing him not to give chase to the falling frame.

"Damn it, why does this keep happening to the pilots closest to me?" Zero yelled as he pushed the big red knightmare back, the shields were still active and so he used them to his advantage.

"I got you!" Kallen raced over and released her slash harkens, wrapping around the limbs of the prototype. She suspended the knightmare in the air as if it were cradled. The force of the sudden stop made the pilot hit the back of his head against the door of the cockpit.

"Ow! Damn it, why couldn't they put cushions in these things?" The young pilot rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…can you use your slash harkens? I don't think the Guren was built to carry this much weight…" Kallen was straining to keep her knightmare level as she gently made their way towards the ground.

He silently cursed at how inconvenient the chair built into his knightmare did not have back support. He reached for the controls, but his arms were too short to reach. He didn't have the stomach muscles to pull himself up and there was nothing he could use to push far enough for him to grab hold of the controls.

"Kallen, let go of my legs!"

"Wh-what?"

"Just do it!" The moment he said it the line of one of the slash harkens snapped. Luckily it was the one that had the right ankle, and quickly Kallen set to let the other leg go quickly. But the strain was beginning to be too much for the other two.

Now that he was horizontal the pilot grabbed hold of the controls and released all four of his harkens to hold onto the red knightmare above him. The Tristan followed to fend off anyone who came too close to try and cut the lines.

"Never thought I'd see one of the former Knights of the Round join their ranks." The boy commented.

"I'm aiming to do some good in this world. So I thought, hey, might as well join these guys. As a bonus I just happen to be fighting alongside Kallen, here." Gino replied cheerfully.

"Hey! Don't talk as if I'm not around when I'm right here!" The redhead spat, though it wasn't harsh.

"Glad to see some things haven't changed. I was worried that you'd mellow out as time went by." The boy hadn't realized he had spoken aloud.

"Yeah, well, it helps when I have a stubborn son with a skull as thick as Suzaku's."

"_Hey, I heard that!"_ Two different voices over the radio remarked, one he assumed to be Zaniel while the other was undeniably Zero.

The boy in the prototype chuckled. How amazing he felt so at ease with these people already. It didn't feel like he had never been away at all. He glanced around in their surroundings, realizing Kallen was not setting him down close to the base.

"Hey…Why are you setting me down in the small clearing?"

"To give you cover should they decide to attack you in greater numbers." Well he couldn't ignore her logic, but he felt a little uneasy about this ground.

Out of nowhere two red and white knightmares came at them from opposite sides. Gino blocked one but didn't have enough time to divert the other.

"Shit! They pulled one of the oldest tricks in the book!" The blond whirled around just in time to see the second knightmare cut the lines.

"No!" Kallen sped the Guren Mk IV downwards, but then the one that cut the lines intervened. Gino still had his own opponent to take care of, who then took the moment to slice off one of the Tristan's legs.

Within a second the redhead burned her opponent to melted metal. Just as she turned her knightmare around she stopped, her gaze fixated at the sight of a familiar glowing sigil on the ground.

"What…what is this? Another of those old ruins?" The pilot of the prototype, which had landed without damage since they were close to the ground anyway, could sense the ancient power.

Then the knightmare began to glow red, matching the sigil where it stood on. There was a terrifying scream as the power invaded his head, searching all of his memories as his soul laid bare to the ruins. As soon as the ruins were done going through his memories, another mind touched his, this one felt familiar.

And before he could react, his mind merged with the immortal he held his current contract with. He lost all sense of sight, hearing, and touch as they became the very core of the ruins as they came to life.

"_**Sleep mode deactivate now. Everything must wake. Transform into Defense, repel these insects called the Geass Crusaders. They are invading us. Transform Defense into Offense, destroy these insects. Anyone who isn't among the Black Knights are considered enemies."**_

It was the voices of the prototype pilot combined with the escaped immortal from earlier. However there was a sense that there were more voices joining them. Voices of young and old, ancient by all accounts, joining the two from flesh, all voices from within the World of C echoed in the air.

Red light from the sigil followed each crack of the ruins as they came to life as if it were water. Waves of energy reached out from the ground towards the red and white army but left the Black Knights alone. Those that were touched went insane and began to turn on each other. The ones that had a unique Geass power that prevented them from the mental attack, the waves of energy interfered with the core of the knightmare and shut it down. Strangely Ambrose and a few others could not be breached by this attack.

The ground shook as if there was a great earthquake, collapsing in on itself while taking trees and knightmares beneath. In the air Seraphim gained altitude to watch as the entire two miles of the ruins came to life. It was a spectacular sight to see, and it left everyone witnessing it in awe and in fear.

"What is happening? How is this happening? It is clear Lelouch and his contractor are the ones responsible but…" Ambrose was at a loss for words.

The voices laughed, the sound of them pierced the air and it was so eerie even those with a well guarded mind flinched.

"_**This is what happens when an immortal and mortal are in perfect sync with each other. Together we can activate and control these ruins. This is what happens when the two are in perfect harmony. Tell me, Ambrose the False King, can you say the same when it comes down to you and your contractor? Is the relationship between you have such a strong bond to successfully control any of these ruins spread throughout the entire world?"**_

And for the first time ever in his life Ambrose was speechless.

=3=

Death: There were many points where I was really tempted to do a cliffe hanger. There were several spots where it would be possible and just laugh at how horrible I treat my readers. But I told myself to keep going just a little longer, just a little more. And now I am satisfied how this chapter turned out.

The Lamorak: It's basically named after one of King Arthur's Knights of the Round, Ser Lamorak. Since the Avalon was basically a place from Arthurian legend, I decided the Black Knights should continue the theme. Thus the reason why the Galehaut is around. And to get a good mental picture of the Lamorak, think of the Avalon but three times as big. Yeah...huge.

Seraphim: Its the highest rank of the Christian angel hierarchy. This is a theme for the Geass Crusaders, there are frames that are similar but not quite as large as the toy Ambrose uses.

Some of you may wonder, "What? The original Lancelot is still alive!?" Well, yes, yes it is. Remember when it was nearly destroyed with its legs cut off, and then Suzaku started using the Albion? Yeah, it was never destroyed. It was just out of action for the rest of Season 2. Which is strange since it should have been used when Emperor Lelouch was dead set on crushing the Black Knights/Schneizel. Anyway, I thought the Lancelot needed a little love, so in this battle it's back in action.

The same goes for the Tristan. Though personally I would have thought it was destroyed due to that intense battle Gino had against Suzaku. But everytime I look it up the Tristan's status is "Damaged, Upgraded". And plus, Gino is alive, so yeah, he wouldn't be if the Tristan was destroyed. Also, I didn't feel like creating a new knightmare frame for him. I have too many on my created list already. That and I can't imagine another knightmare for Gino. The Tristan is like an extension of his character, and I just don't think I can successfully replace it.

The Geass ruins are protals to the World of C. There isn't really much to go on about how else the ruins can defend itself against people who shouldn't be there, other than the fact they have to be active. After all the first trip to Kamine Island, all Lelouch got was to fall down to the tunnel underneath. Then the second time? The ruins tried to reject him and C.C. from getting too close. Probably due to V.V.

Anyway, this is all pretty much speculation on how these ruins can be used to their full potential. The idea of an immortal working with the mortal they share a contract with seemed like a good idea at the time. But, like always, there's a catch. And that shall be learned in the next chapter.

I have Stage 06 halfway done, but now I have just learned something that has put my spirits down. Not to mention my neck is killing me so, I decided to update this anyway even though the next chapter isn't fully finished. So, without further ado, please leave a review.


	7. Stage 06

Death: Well, this chapter isn't as long as the previous one. But, I feel satisfied about this one anyway. We get to see a little more of my favorite witch, and some family dramas are brewing and those situations are always interesting if a little too emotional.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Stage 06: Family Complications**

=3=

"He, or actually they, is not telling the whole truth. There's more to activating the ruins and control them like this." C.C. commented from her seat in the Lamorak. She appeared to be talking to no one as she spoke.

"Hmm. Yes, I wonder about that, too. These ruins are so old, they shouldn't be able to create this much chaos. And with its location so close to the ocean, it must have a lot of weak points." The witch blinked.

"Or perhaps the contractor is more skilled than I initially thought. This makes him roughly around my age. It's rare to meet another ancient soul around here." She paused, as if waiting for a reply.

"Of course the immortal is a man. Have you gone deaf? That voice is clearly a man's." She frowned. "How is that important at all? If he's related to Lelouch, or Anghel, whoever he calls himself, then it shouldn't matter unless…"

Amber eyes widened as if she was slapped on the face. The realization hit her. How could she have forgotten about this particular individual? She practically grew up hearing about the horror of his cruelty!

She stood up so quickly Cheese-kun fell from her lap to the floor. She was too horrified at the prospect she knew the identity of this immortal that shared a contract with a young man that should have been hers to initiate a contract with to notice her beloved giant plushie was on the floor.

"I have to warn Suzaku about him. No matter what happens the Black Knights have to subdue him. He's too dangerous to allow any freedom so long as he is able to move. The boy must know who that man really is by now, why didn't he break off the contract?"

And with that the witch began to make her way towards the front of the Lamorak. Before she was even halfway towards the door from where she sat she quickly sprinted back to pick up Cheese-kun off the floor. After a brief moment of squeezing the yellow plushie she turned around and continued on towards her destination.

=3=

"Geass Crusaders, retreat! All remaining forces get away from these ruins as fast as possible. Retreat, I say! We will fight another day." Ambrose ordered, there was no sense in hiding the panic in his voice.

"Shouldn't we capture him now that we outnumber them three to one?" Zaniel inquired to the larger Lancelot model.

"_**Do not attempt. The Seraphim may not appear like it could be dangerous other than its size, but it can easily take a great number of you down. Ambrose has not yet used the full power of that knightmare, so for now leave them be."**_ Strange, there was more of Lelouch's voice in that response.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Zero questioned in a dark tone, clearly unhappy about the suggestion.

"_**Be sure the ground doesn't swallow the angel. We cannot see, feel, or touch. We can sense anyone within these ruins for roughly two miles all around. However, we cannot sense our own bodies." **_Now there was a different voice dominating the others.

"_Zero! Locate the boy's contractor, and hurry! Find the man, he's as dangerous as Emperor Charles!" _The familiar voice of C.C. was frantic as she opened up a private channel.

Before he could respond, the voices were speaking again. Whenever they spoke he was entranced with their words. It was like they were speaking another language, and yet he could understand the words perfectly somehow.

"_**The insects have been cleared out. Offense transform into Defense. Defense remain active, repel anyone besides the Black Knights step foot here. Now everything must sleep. Sleep…sleep…"**_

The red glowing earth darkened as the ruins did as it was told. The sigil retracted all of the translucent light that was spread out before it disappeared into the ground. The prototype knightmare stood where it was, slumped over as its eyes went out and the frame shut down.

"Everyone, search the entire area for an immortal." Zero ordered. "I do not know what he looks like, but since there is evidence he an ancestor from Mrs. Thornberg's side of the family, he might be of similar appearance. Kallen, Zaniel, help me get inside that prototype to retrieve the young Thornberg. Lord Asplund,"

"_I know what you're going to ask, so there's no need to say it. I'll move the Lamorak to hover above that prototype and retrieve it once you've cleared its deviser." _Lloyd cut him off over the radio. He seemed oddly cheerful despite the battle that had just happened.

Without another word Suzaku landed the Azeran about ten feet away from the wolf like knightmare, grateful that most of the trees around here had fallen to give him room. The moment he climbed out both the Guren Mk IV and the Lancelot landed. They made their way to stand on either side of the prototype.

"Hey, are you awake in there?" Zaniel sounded irritated as he called out to the pilot inside the prototype. The young man was not quite happy about being a part of helping the boy who was the reincarnation of his father.

When there was no response the Guren Mk IV half turned to Zero, who now stood behind the prototype looking up.

"What do you have in mind? This thing is made of titanium, not like ours. It's going to take forever to burn a hole through the cockpit." Kallen remarked as she examined it. "Plus I think it's thicker than the Lancelot's."

"Zaniel, you keep that thing steady while your mother uses the Guren's claws to pierce its shell. Oh, and Kallen? Do be sure not to slice the boy inside. Otherwise I'll make sure you'll be the one to answer Earl Thornberg."

"I'll use thermal scans to make sure I won't." Kallen knew he would make good on that threat.

"Wait… I am awake…just…give me a minute." The voice was weak and muffled, as if the pilot was exhausted beyond what his body could take. It didn't help that the machine was currently shut down, so they could barely understand a word he said.

A moment later the cockpit opened, and the boy was leaning against one of the walls of the shell. His arms shook as if he was cold, but he had enough clothing to keep him warm. But even from down on the ground Zero could see those eyes so heavily dilated they nearly dominated the dark blue violet color.

"What in the world did they do to you…?" Zero hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"I don't think I can safely get down without breaking my neck." The boy took a step back, as if he were afraid he would fall. He hadn't replied to the masked man's inquiry because he was too far up to hear his voice.

"What if I help you? I can lower you down." Kallen offered the hand that was not a giant claw. She moved it close enough for the boy to simply walk onto it.

The boy hesitated, but very cautiously he stepped onto the left hand of the Guren Mk IV. Slowly and gently Kallen lowered the boy to the ground. And even as she was going as slow as possible he nearly lost his balance a couple of times. The Guren had to kneel as its hand met ground, Kallen had an inkling feeling that if she didn't then the boy would fall when stepping off.

As a precaution Zero offered a hand, and once again the boy hesitated, too preoccupied with the sight of the familiar mask. The entity that was Zero he had created. It felt strange that Zero stood before him, when he should have been wearing the mask. It didn't help that he knew who was underneath that mask, someone who affected him so deeply he didn't know how to act around him.

"You called for my help, and so here I am. What's stopping you now?" Zero gently inquired, remembering to speak a little louder than he used to.

"I'm still recovering from the shock of remembering that life. Forgive me if I have the sudden notion to rip that mask off of your face and wear it for myself." The boy replied, again he was half a minute late to respond.

Without another word the boy accepted the offered hand. But as he made to get off the Guren's hand he slipped. In a flash Zero wrapped his free hand around the thin waist and pulled him away from the red knightmare before settling the boy down on his feet. The sudden movement made him dizzy, of which the boy had no choice but to lean against the masked figure.

"Hmph. Is it just me or did I shrink since the last time we met…? I barely reach your chest."

"Again, I ask what did they do to you? You're completely out of it." Zero couldn't hide the concern even through the simulator.

"Refrain…they gave me Refrain…to remember…" The boy mumbled, close to falling asleep.

"Damn it." Three voices cursed all at once. Kallen knew of the effects Refrain could do, her mother had been a victim of it. Suzaku cursed at Ambrose for doing such a lowly move. Meanwhile Zaniel felt a little sorry for the boy, just a little.

"Hey, try and stay awake just a little longer. Do you know where your contractor is?" Zero gently roused the smaller body in his arms.

At that the boy went into a giggling fit. "I know what you do to stray immortals…there's no chance of you getting a sworn oath from him. If he had any sense…he'd be long gone by now."

"Doesn't he care at all about you?" The immortal had just proven it a few moments ago.

But his words didn't reach the boy, he had promptly fallen asleep. The boy's arms were still shivering, and he felt strangely warm, too warm. Zero gently lowered the boy to the ground as a hand covered the forehead. He found the hair wet from perspiration, and judging by the temperature the boy had a slight fever. Zero unclasped the cape and wrapped it around the shivering mess. The boy appeared so fragile, so frail, with the way his pale skin had a sickly tone to it. How small the boy was compared to him, and eyebrows knit together in obvious pain even though he was asleep.

"Shall we inform the Thornbergs we have him?" Kallen questioned.

Zero gently picked the small boy up bridal style. Strange how the boy felt so light, he was beginning to suspect he's had little to eat the past several days.

"No, we won't inform them. We'll remain here to search through that base for anything we can use to locate the Geass Crusaders."

"But wouldn't that mean we're hiding him?" The Guren pilot was furious now. To not contact the boy's family, it would tear them apart if they didn't know what has become of their boy since the world knows the Black Knights had made their move. It wasn't like they could hide the Lamorak as it made its way over here.

"Do you honestly think that he's in a stable mind to talk to them? They will surely want to speak to him the moment we tell them he is safe. And if I refuse there will be public outcry. Even if I were to tell them he is recovering from what Ambrose did to him, there is still the chance his mother will blow things out of proportion." Zero had a point.

Above them the Lamorak moved into position. The belly of it opened up as it readied to lift the prototype. Immediately the Guren Mk IV cleared the way while the Lancelot remained to help with the cables and make sure they were stable.

Zero watched the ordeal, feeling a little hopeful. When all the data of research that went into this prototype, there was a very small chance for the Geass Crusaders to successfully create another one like it. He could see why Lelouch wanted this knightmare simply by appearance. The fact it can become invisible and harness the power of Geass, those were an added bonus.

Even so, it was a powerful weapon. And at the moment he wasn't quite sure if he could trust it at the hands of the reawakened Lelouch.

The boy shifted in his arms. Zero glanced down to see that the boy had nuzzled closer to him, as if he sought someone familiar, someone who could protect him as he slept. His heart ached at the sight. He didn't feel like he deserved such trust. And yet he couldn't help but feel hopeful. He couldn't stop the emotions that swirled within him. Secretly he hoped he had been given another chance to melt the ice that surrounded the boy's heart.

He told himself he wouldn't get his hopes up. But he couldn't help it now that he's seen the boy in person, holding the fragile body in his arms. It wasn't his fault that the boy sought to bury his head against his chest as he slept. Such a small and lithe body Lelouch had been reincarnated into.

Then he shook those thoughts away. Really, Zero was beginning to feel like an old man the way he was eyeing the boy like candy. Then he reminded himself he was an old man. He was nearing his forties, an age where most men went into mid life crisis and women begin to ignore him.

After all, why would a mere boy of seventeen have anything to do with a man more than twice his age?

=3=

He awoke with a scream. The nightmare was still fresh in his head as he sat up, hands gripping his hair. He didn't notice the tears streaming down his face. He was too preoccupied with the fact he had to face the nightmares after four short years of peace. Why couldn't the nightmares go away? He had thought that with the merge he wouldn't have to deal with them again.

Clearly, he was wrong. And out of reflex he reached out for a body that wasn't there.

"Rad…?" Dark blue violet eyes opened to see no one was beside him. That's right, the immortal was either on the run or was caught by the Black Knights. He didn't know which it would be, for he fell asleep while in the middle of a conversation with Zero.

It took a moment for him to realize he did not recognize this room. Everything about it was expensive yet simple. His bed was a queen's size with polished wood. Across from the bed was a dresser made of matching wood. To his right was a window. It was dark outside, but he could see the familiar coast line just outside of the base he had been trapped in.

To his left there was a closet door, a rather huge closet he might add. And still to his left was another door right next to the bed, he assumed the bedroom was joined with a bathroom. His skin felt sticky from sweat, and his hair was a mess. He felt like he hadn't showered in days, which was actually true.

So even though it would wake him up he made his way towards the bathroom. He didn't bother turning on the light, his eyes were still sensitive. Not to mention he had to get used to being blind. It was likely Zero would have him wear either a blindfold or an eye patch to cover the eye that held the power. The eye that held Geass just so happened to be the on the same side where he was deaf.

He rather not liked the idea of being blind and deaf on one side, though it helps that it wasn't his left. Even though as Anghel, he was dominantly left handed, yet as Lelouch he was the opposite. Strangely he felt like the left was his dominant side, perhaps it had something to do with the fact this body was built that way.

With ease he took off the night shirt and pants. Strange, he wasn't wearing these the last time he was awake. He hoped that whoever changed his clothes was not some pervert. Once he was clear of all clothing, he blindly made his way to the shower and turned it on. His hand reached for the knob to turn it towards hot.

The water turned on, but it was cold so he waited until he saw steam blur the glass surrounding the shower. Carefully he stepped in and closed the door. If there were cameras as he suspected, he was still a little self conscious about his body. And yet he had stood naked as he waited for the water to warm up. Even so it was dark, so hopefully the cameras didn't have night vision.

His head began to ache at how confused he was. He couldn't decide which he was more, Anghel or Lelouch.

The hot water spraying onto his face provided him a distraction. He leaned forward so the water wouldn't bother his eyes, shoulders slumped. He released a sigh as the hot water began to work on his aching muscles on his shoulders and back. His head was clear now, he felt so content he almost fell asleep. He leaned too far forward and he lifted a hand against the wall to stop himself just in time.

He chuckled when he realized it was his left hand that had moved out of reflex. Even though he felt more as Lelouch in mind, Anghel still held an influence of his body. It was an interesting mix. Though it didn't help matters in figuring out who he truly was when it concerned an identity. Though this just proved that he was going to be indeed, left handed.

Feeling another headache coming along, he once again concentrated on the water that was almost scalding hot continued to relieve the aches and pains throughout his body. He imagined another set of hands were present, massaging his back with a gentle touch. His body shuddered as he imagined the calloused hands, aged from time but still held their youth work their way down his back.

His breath hitched at the images going through his head. He couldn't stop them, and now he had the problems of being in a seventeen year old body with hormones. He was semi hard now, as he imagined a taller body leaning against his, hot breath ghosting against his neck. He imagined the other's face just as aroused, brown hair dampened and green eyes at half mast.

At that image he reached for the knob and quickly turned it to ice cold. If he was to have such fantasies, then he wanted them to be as accurate as possible. At the current moment he didn't know if Suzaku had aged at all or if his dream had been true or not. He yelped at how quickly the temperature of the water changed. He shivered as he took a tentative step back, careful not to slip. At least the shock cured him of his erection.

He didn't want to turn the water back to hot. He was too worried his mind would start to wander again. And even though he wanted to properly wash his hair the water was too cold for him to stand it. So he reached for the knob once again and turned the shower head off. He opened the door and stepped out, grateful there was a soft rug just outside.

He grabbed two towels, one he slung over an arm while he used the other to wipe down his body. When he was done he wrapped it around his waist, noticing with a frown that his ribs were beginning to show. With the other towel he worked on his hair. When he was satisfied it was dry enough he threw the towel over the top of the shower glass so it could dry.

The clothes he discarded earlier were on the floor. He didn't feel like reusing them, he was too much of a clean freak. So he picked them up and searched for a dirty laundry basket. He found it located just to the side of the dresser. He dropped them in and began to search through the drawers for another set of clean pajamas.

Much to his surprise everything in the dresser was a size or two too big. None of the pants would fit around his waist. The way he slept they would surely come off as he kicked and squirmed. So he opted to do what C.C. always did. He grabbed a shirt that was two sizes too big and put it on. It hung loosely on his shoulders, and he had to roll up the sleeves to practically his elbows. The bottom half of the shirt reached just halfway down his thighs, so he at least was covered there.

However to his discomfort none of the underwear present would even fit him. Each one he tried on fell to the floor. He was much too thin and a tiny waist and hip structure did not help. When he had most of the boxers scattered across the floor he gave up. He didn't bother cleaning them up when they had failed to fit him.

He carelessly threw himself onto the bed on his stomach, face against the pillow. He didn't care enough to crawl under the covers. Just as he was dozing he once again reached out for another body that wasn't there. Even so his hand continued in its search. His fingers touched the second pillow and he pulled it closer to his body. In his dazed state he pretended the pillow was another body with arms wrapped around him protectively, keeping away the monsters within his dreams.

It was enough to put his mind at ease and fall asleep once more.

=3=

"It would seem he has nightmares on a daily basis. And he's used to another body close to him to drive them off. One has to wonder if he and his contractor have done more than simple cuddling." The witch commented with a smile. She had the perfect view from her seat overlooking Suzaku's shoulder.

"Shut up, witch." He responded harshly, but didn't bother turning around in his chair to glare at her.

Suzaku no longer adorned the Zero outfit but the traditional Japanese clothing. He hadn't meant to watch the boy in his sleep like some crazed stalker, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to make sure the boy was recovering well from the withdrawals. It didn't help matters he decided it was a good idea to allow the witch inside his room after locking her out the past few days.

He was most curious as to what happened that caused the boy to change the water temperature. The only thing he could think of was that the boy was ridding himself of an erection. It was too dark in the bathroom to really tell through the blurred glass of the shower. And the moment the boy had stepped out of the shower he didn't put the pajamas back on as he knew he would.

It was good to see at least some things he could recognize about the boy. He had noted that the boy was left handed with the way he reached out with it as he blindly made his way around. It was something he hadn't expected, but after looking through Anghel's files he had somehow missed that part the first time through. This could all be explained biologically, however, and even if the boy had the memory of being right handed it just wouldn't work out well in this body.

He almost laughed at the troublesome expense of the boy as he searched for boxers that would fit him. Of course the ones he had thrown into the dirty laundry basket were clean, but he was much too proud to reach for them. Suzaku couldn't hold back a smile when the boy left the offending boxers on the floor. Yes, that was definitely something Lelouch would do.

His smile disappeared when a few minutes of laying on the bed a hand began to search for a fellow companion. When that hand grasped the extra pillow the boy pulled it closer to his body, as if it were the immortal in the flesh and cuddled right up to it. Suzaku had to admit that was rather cute. Back in the day he could never convince Lelouch to cuddle. Perhaps there was more influence from Anghel than he had originally thought.

Though he couldn't help but feel a little sore that the boy was pretending that pillow was his contractor and not him. C.C. quickly picked up on his emotions.

"My, my, are you jealous of that pillow, Suzaku?" She prompted him with a giggle, squeezing Cheese-kun a little tighter.

This time he did glare at her. He didn't respond verbally as he usually would, though. He was exhausted from the battle that had taken place several hours before. The exhaustion was beginning to show.

"You know, I don't think he would mind if you were the one to take his contractor's place. It would sure be a lot better than that pillow there." She suggested casually, though there was still a hint of mischief in her voice.

"If you're so interested, then why don't you do it?" Suzaku narrowed his eyes.

"As much as I would like to, I can't. He still has a contract with the other immortal, which you failed to capture by the way. And since their contract is still valid I can't be as intimate as I used to be around him. Oh, and before I forget, they lied about one little detail about controlling the ruins. In order for an immortal and mortal with a contract and strong relationship, they have to be related."

"And you just remembered this now?" His glare took a dangerous tint to them.

C.C. shrugged. "You were too busy doing Zero stuff."

"I swear, witch, one day you're going to try my patience. I have no idea how Lelouch can stand you." Suzaku pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, we were just convenient partners in crime. We were simply a means to each other's end. But then he had to have the bright idea of dying to put the world back in order."

"Don't pretend you didn't have any feelings with him, witch." He countered.

"And what gives you that impression, boy?" She narrowed her eyes, and for the first time there was a hint of emotion in her voice.

Though she would rarely call him a boy, the few times often sent him over the edge on his temper. But this time he was calm. He wasn't distracted as she hoped he would be.

"The way you remain by my side simply because I wear the mask. Zero gives you familiarity, and therefore you could pretend that I am Lelouch behind that mask and not Suzaku Kururugi, who should also be dead.."

C.C. tightened her hold on Cheese-kun. She hadn't expected him to so easily read her. Clearly she miscalculated on how well a dense and thick headed person like him could observe another being.

"So I have to wonder, what are you going to do about him? Since you can't be as intimate as before, does that mean you can't be friends?"

"No, I can always be a casual shadow. A familiar face he could trust among a pack of wolves. As much as I would like to give him a lecture in dying, I won't." She was smiling again. "So for the time being, he's all yours."

That last sentence seemed to have affected him, for she could hear him swallow the lump in his throat. She smiled a devious smile once more. He was tempted, she could tell with the way he looked back to the screen with a longing expression on his face. To her disappointment he didn't stand up and made his way to the door, but instead turned the computer off and headed to the bed.

'_Oh, well.'_ She thought with indifference. _'It wouldn't take them very long until they're sharing the same bed.'_

For now she will sit back and enjoy the show. Watching these two was always a favorite pastime of hers, after all.

=3=

He awoke to a bright morning and his face being smothered by a pillow he was currently snuggling up against. With a groan he pushed the soft object away and sat up, wiping the sleepiness from his eyes as they adjusted to the bright light. He yawned and stretched his arms as he scooted to the edge of the bed closest to the closet.

He opened it up to see an array of clothing taking up the entire space. He began to search through the pants for any that were in his size. He found one that was one size too big, but luckily there was a hanger full of belts hanging off of it. He grabbed whichever one was on top and pulled the pants out and felt the fabric in between his fingers.

These were not jeans but standard issue Black Knights uniform, which meant they were soft and easy for his skin since he couldn't find any boxers to fit. He laid the pants down on the bed with the belt next to it and began to search through the shirts. He had just picked out a white cotton buttoned up shirt when the door opened. He turned and activated his Geass, about to order the person to leave when he stopped.

Geass would be useless when it was the witch who stood before him. She didn't seem to mind at all that he was practically naked despite the oversized shirt covering him. She used to do the same thing with his clothes. Though now they could probably share clothes, since he was roughly closer to her height than he used to. Silently he hoped she wouldn't take advantage of his change of height.

"Ah, it appears I have good timing. Once you're done making yourself presentable, I am to give you a tour around the Lamorak. Oh, and Zero has requested I give this to you." She held up an eye patch. "And don't think about putting it over the wrong eye, I know now which one holds your power."

At that he couldn't hide a smile. "Why, you don't trust me not to make mischief? I would rather hate walking around being blind and deaf on one side."

"There are cameras in here. Zero could easily look through them and confirm whether or not the eye patch is over the correct eye." She pointed out. "Oh, and too bad you didn't continue your little fantasy last night. It would have been hilarious to watch Suzaku squirm. He would have probably had a bloody nose, too."

The boy sputtered as his face burned crimson, avoiding her gaze. It would seem he had forgotten that nothing was private when it came down to the witch. He was too spoiled with Radimir leaving him be, it would seem. And Suzaku had been watching? Somehow that seemed to excite him more than embarrass him. Quickly he stopped that train of thought and reached for the eye patch.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to wait outside." He really didn't want her eyeing him as he changed, though she probably saw everything anyway the previous night.

"No, you can't. Knowing you, you would probably try and escape through that window." C.C. smiled mischievously.

And suddenly the young man wished he had Radimir back so he wouldn't have to deal with the witch. Despite his discomfort he began to change anyway. When his shirt was neatly tucked into the pants he slid the belt though the loopholes and tightened it just enough so the hem of the pants comfortably fit him. Then he reached for the eye patch that was on the bed and began to put it over his right eye with a frown.

"Oh, don't look so unhappy. Maybe with this you could win some sympathy from the Black Knights. It would do you some good to win their hearts. There is one in particular that you need to be careful around, Zaniel vi Britannia." C.C. scolded, rolling her eyes. "That boy loathes Lelouch vi Britannia, and last night proved that you are indeed the reincarnation of his father."

At that the young man blinked his one remaining eye as realization struck. He had no trouble guessing who the mother would be. "Wait…so that one night with Kallen…"

"Resulted with a child, yes. And he hates you not just because you were the Demon Emperor, but because you left nothing for his mother in your will."

"But I didn't know she was pregnant! How was I supposed to know that one night stand would result with a baby? Why didn't she tell me?" His voice reached a higher pitch at how stupid he had been.

"You will have to ask her. Hopefully the two of you can work together on clearing things up with Zaniel, or else you're going to have a hard time if you're going to fight alongside the Black Knights. That boy has your brain and her temper."

She almost laughed at his response that was a half whine half groan. The boy made to bolt into the bathroom and lock himself in but she was too quick. She grabbed his wrist and held on tightly, her grip was stronger than he had known her to be. He knew she was stronger than him, but he continued to struggle for the sake of his well being.

"Now, now, the Lelouch I know wouldn't run and hide like a child. He would be a man and suck it. He would face his mistakes head on."

"How else am I supposed to react? Am I supposed to say, 'Oh, great! I have a son! Let's all be one happy family!' Oh and let's not forget that I'm seventeen while he's what? Twenty four? Twenty five? This is so damn confusing…" Even though he was in a panic there was still a blush creeping up his cheeks at her intentional sexual innuendo.

"Actually, her heart belongs to Gino. And I don't think Zaniel is looking for a father to correct his mistakes. He just wants you to remain dead." She laughed as she dragged him towards the door.

"That's doesn't help me at all!"He protested. His voice was loud enough for the people just down the hall to pause and look their way as the witch pulled him out of his own room.

As soon as he realized he was being watched the boy ceased in his struggling. He reluctantly allowed the witch to guide him with her arm wrapped around his right forearm as she made sure he wouldn't run into anything. As they walked her smile widened as he mumbled on about how the world seemed to be against him these days. Oh, how she missed having her favorite person around. He was always so fun to mess with.

At some point in the tour she had to switch sides, having forgotten that he was deaf in that ear. The witch had easily become tired of shouting as a means to communicate with him as she showed him around. She didn't show him everything about the Lamorak, as it would take days to even try. Instead she took him to the cafeteria for some breakfast.

He was so nervous he could only nibble on his toast when he had a plate full of eggs and bacon. When she had enough of him looking around as if he was about to be jumped she grabbed two fresh pieces of toast and with a fork put the egg in between. She wrapped the bottom half of the egg sandwich with a paper towel and promptly handed it to him.

Silently they agreed to continue the tour as he ate his compromised breakfast. Though he wished there was a touch of mayonnaise and mustard, and perhaps a little bit of tomato and basil leaves, he was grateful enough that he didn't care. The toast was crunchy enough and the eggs kept the bread warm as he continued to eat. It felt like it's been ages since he's had his favorite breakfast.

Yet there was another thing that was a part of Anghel showing through. Perhaps he truly was a proper mix of the two identities. The one drawback was that at the current moment he didn't know if he should call himself Lelouch or Anghel.

To distract himself from yet another coming headache, he continued to eat while he listened to the witch. She had shown him around to the game room, where a lot of the people already in there waved at him as if they were greeting an old friend. He tentatively waved back, still feeling the knot of nervousness in his stomach. The people in here seemed not to mind him at all, at least.

She even showed him which conference room Zero used the most during meetings. They didn't go inside, for he was too stubborn for her to convince him to just stroll in since Zero was currently using that room in a meeting. And so instead she led him to the one place where she knew he would be the most comfortable to hang out in. By now it was mid morning and he was awake enough to hold up a conversation without having food in his mouth.

The Lamorak was so big there was a huge library built in. And to his luck it was close enough to the cafeteria he wouldn't have to go very far if he ever needed food. The moment they walked inside he stood at the door, staring in awe at the large collection of books that have already filled up most of the shelves along the walls and endless isles of bookshelves on the floor.

She explained that it was categorized and for the most part alphabetized by author, though there would be some places where books were mixed up. When she realized he wasn't paying attention she let go of his arm. She watched him as he began to explore the endless maze of books with a soft smile. She knew he was going to remain here and not wander off in the Lamorak, so she turned and left for the conference room.

He wandered around aimlessly, not bothering to search for a specific book. He had missed the library in the Thornberg Manor. He relished in the simple act of allowing his hands to feel the spines of books that were young or had seen far better days but were still well preserved and cared for. What he missed most of all was the smell of books. He inhaled, and he could smell old paper mixed in with the younger. The scent had yet to take a permanent effect in this large library, so it wasn't as strong compared to the one back home.

Yet another aspect that was Anghel. Memories of being the boy resurfaced, and this time he did not fight it. He remembered he had always been eager for his birthday and Christmas, waiting to open up the presents his uncle Paul had sent. That kind old man always indulged him with books, ones that he cherished more than the others that had already been collected in his father's library.

He paused as he was walking down the history isle. He had just used the term _father_, not a word Lelouch would openly use unless he was spitting the very man who used him and Nunnally as bargaining tools. And yet, even if he was more inclined to agree and act like Lelouch, he still felt a strong connection with the Thornberg family. He even called the main house as his home. Home. That was a word Lelouch did not use lightly.

'_Even though I am both, and will most likely take the name Lelouch, I still consider them my family. But…will they accept me for who I am now, or will they turn against me, knowing that what they have feared for so long has come true?'_

His arms began to shake of their own accord. The withdrawals were hitting him at full force. And he didn't know what happened with the pills Ambrose had given him. He leaned a shoulder against a shelf while his breathing took a panicked pace. He was hyperventilating, a reaction he couldn't control. Pupils dilated, and he had to cover his mouth to stop himself from allowing his breakfast to come out the wrong end.

There was a hand on his back, gently rubbing up and down. The other person spoke, but he didn't speak loud enough for him to properly hear. Although he did not like to be touched unless he initiated contact he found the gesture comforting. After a few minutes he was completely calm as one could when going through Refrain withdrawals. His arms were still shaking but they were not as bad.

He glanced over his shoulder, about to say his thanks but his heart nearly stopped at the sight of red hair and pale violet eyes.

=3=

Cassandra Skye had just arrived at the Thornberg Manor. She had expected it to be in utter chaos, but she did not think members of the Black Knights within the grounds as they took their jobs seriously. A part of her was glad to see them doing everything humanly possible to protect Anghel's immediate family. Though in her opinion his kidnapping should not have happened in the first place.

She stepped out of the car without waiting for her chauffer. Cassandra was the kind of girl who liked doing things for herself. Although she was the only daughter of her Duke father, she had a rebellious streak to go against the proper ways of nobility. And while most fathers would try to correct their stubborn daughters, he actually encouraged her behavior.

And even though Cassandra wanted to wear her usual outfits of a simple blouse and short shorts, she decided that for once it would be nice to wear a casual dress. It was yellow with lace at the bottom and around the short sleeves that reach down to her elbows. A matching hat covered her head with white flowers and decorations, a ribbon tying it under her chin.

While she was all pretty, she didn't do anything with her hair. Her curls were too stubborn for her to do much of anything anyway. Most of the time Cassandra liked to have her hair pinned up all nice and out of the way, but leaving her curly hair down made her feel more like herself. She felt like she was rebelling against the image of a perfect daughter of nobility by doing nothing with her hair.

"You know you'll be welcome inside in the parlor, Thomas. So you don't have to stay out here and keep the engine running." She turned to smile at her chauffer before making her way towards the front door.

The man in the uniform that stood in the front door intimidated her. But she hid her fears with a smile. He didn't intercept as she rang the doorbell. In seconds the main butler, John she remembered, answered. Although he was as clean and fresh in appearance there was dark circles under his eyes she was not accustomed to seeing on his aging handsome face.

"Ah, Miss Skye, almost didn't recognize you in that dress. But you do look stunning in it, perfect for this weather. Do please come in. I believe your presence here will do some good." He opened the door wider for her.

Dark green eyes blinked. "How well is the family taking to the situation?"

"Not good, Miss Skye, and as the days go by Mrs. Thornberg has become more erratic." John politely bowed as she walked past.

"I can imagine. Where are they? You don't have to show me around, you know. I practically grew up half the time in this house." She laughed a little, but what she said was true. She was a childhood friend of Arabella, and it was through her she met Anghel.

"I believe they are having lunch in the music room."

"Thank you, John." She waved at him and made her way towards her new destination.

At first she pitied him as she watched him go through his horrible nightmares. Sometimes Cassandra wrapped her arms around him and sang a soft lullaby her mother always sang to her when she was sick. Around the time she met Anghel she was going through with the loss of her mother, so when she sang to him Cassandra found that she was the one crying.

Despite those few times they met as children, she had somehow made an impression in him. When she turned fifteen and he was thirteen, he actually acknowledged her with a gentle smile and told her he liked her hair better when it was longer. And even though she liked her hair short, Cassandra let it grow out. Since then they played the game of courting, though it felt like she was the one making all of the moves when it should be the boy.

Naturally she enjoyed this more than when the other sons of nobles courting her with flowers, love poems and a ticket to a classical music concert that were sold out almost immediately. With those hopeless boys she felt like an object they sought just because of her family status. Although the Skye family is young in the world of nobility, younger than the Thornbergs for example, there was no doubt they held a lot of power and influence. Cassandra was the only daughter of Duke Edmond Skye, and he was not going to remarry like most other nobles would.

When widows or other dukes or earls grew tired of offering their daughters to her father, they turned on Cassandra the moment she turned fourteen. It was a tiresome play that quickly grew old. But when it concerned Anghel, she didn't experience any of that. Instead she was the one initiating the courting. _She_ was the one choosing someone she could see herself marrying. She knew him well enough he thought the same. Since he was the youngest child it was not expected of him to marry for love. His brother Ethan has already chosen to marry for the name of love, and Arabella had her eyes on someone that could benefit the family and yet she was beginning to love him, so she was able to settle with the same as her dear brother.

So his older siblings had the choices that anyone should have. But because of that it was required for Anghel to marry a political joining. So why not marry someone he knew since he was eight? Someone he could trust, someone he knew would not have high expectations of him, someone who will be willing to give him his space. Cassandra might be lowering her family's standards for marrying the youngest of Earl Vincent Thornberg, but marrying into the Thornberg family would be a success in of itself.

No, she was not courting him for political reasons. Cassandra knew how to play the game of politics, her father made sure of that. She cared for and loved him as if he was the younger brother she never had. But if she was to offer her hand in marriage, then there should at least be some benefits so her father wouldn't worry over her when he should be resting.

But it would all be under her terms. She has made it clear that she would be the one choosing whom she would marry. Her father would worry over her, but he trusted her to choose well.

She entered the music room to find the antique 1940s record player was still alive and well taken care of. She recognized the current piece from Johann Sebastian Bach, Double Violin Concerto in D minor, second movement if her memory served her right. She didn't personally like this piece, but perhaps its cheerful tunes would help settle Mrs. Thornberg's nerves.

The first person to notice her was Arabella, who smiled and made her way over.

"Cassy! I'm so glad you came here when I called. How's your father's business? Is he treating himself well enough?" Of course the sweet girl who could be her sister in all but blood and name worried more for other people than for herself.

"Don't worry, I make sure he goes to bed when he's supposed to." Cassandra laughed as she undid the ribbon to take off her hat. "But you shouldn't worry about him. How are you holding up?"

"Worried, of course. It's my brother those silly crusaders have. And mother has been getting worse as another day passes without word." Arabella whispered the last bit so the woman in question wouldn't overhear.

Cassandra discreetly glanced over at the tall woman she had admired for so long. Katalina Thornberg was a powerful figure with how tall she was compared to most other women. She looked great for having three children and being in her mid forties. She was all curves with wide hips and a heavy set bosom that was still perfectly round when other women around her age would have to wear push up bras. Her black hair was as curly and as dark as she remembered. Her olive skin has paled over the years, probably due to living the life of a noble when she grew up tending to a farm.

She was used to seeing the beautiful woman all quirky and smiles, ready for the day. Now she was sitting in a chair, head leaning on the palm of her hand. Cassandra has never seen this strong willed woman so defeated. Beside her sat her faithful husband. Part of Cassandra was jealous of her friends for having such loving parents. She would have had the same if her mother didn't die so young.

On a table by himself was Ethan, twirling the engagement ring around his finger. She could tell he wanted to help his mother, but he probably had said everything one could and ran out of things to say. Ethan greeted her with a casual smile but then continued on twirling the ring.

"But the Black Knights have made their move, right? It's all over the news. They should have contacted you guys by now." Cassandra frowned, turning her attention back to her friend.

"That's what's got mother worried. They're still in the base in Norway but haven't called us. We've been asking the guys protecting us but they won't tell us anything." Arabella sighed.

"Well, they should at least answer to your father. Without his support they'll lose the EU."

"Cassandra, I would appreciate it if there's no talk of politics right now." The young girl had never heard Mrs. Thornberg's voice so cracked.

"I apologize, ma'am. I can't help it on how rude the Black Knights are treating you guys." Cassandra removed her gloves and set them inside her hat.

"It hasn't even been twenty four hours since they made their move, yet. Maybe they're doing procedures to keep him safe." Vincent offered, though even he seemed like he believed his own words.

'_He's having doubts in supporting the Black Knights.'_ Cassandra didn't know where she came to that conclusion, but it was clear both adults were thinking the same thing. Although she was frustrated with the Black Knights, she wouldn't fully blame them just yet.

"For what it's worth, I think you were brave to give them their full support. At least they put aside whatever they do in victory of ending a war to find Anghel, right? If anyone can find Anghel it will be Zero. I just wish he would be a little more considerate of your feelings."

"Thank you, Cassandra." Vincent attempted to smile, but there was still too much concern and sadness showing through.

"When are they going to call? I want to hear my boy's voice. I want to know that he's safe." Katalina sounded as if she was about to cry, but the tears never came. She ran out of tears to cry with.

Cassandra lowered her gaze to the floor, feeling horrible she couldn't cheer these wonderful people up as she hoped.

'_Oh, Anghel, if you're safe then do your family a favor and call them. Steal a phone if you have to. They're tearing themselves apart. They just need to hear your voice.'_

=3=

Death: I am satisfied now that I have introduced Cassandra. Been itching for her to show up since she was mentioned in Stage 01. I told you that chapter held a lot of information that will be used later. Though I should warn you, there is more to her than meets the eye. The reason why I've been speeding through updating is partially because I wanted to get started on her character.

As I was writing this, I couldn't help but feel a little freaked out about Anghel/Lelouch having the Geass power in his right eye. Because I have drawn Anghel, and I changed his hair style just a tad bit, had to put in a little more blue in his eyes, and then I started seeing him as the love child of Lelouch and Ciel from _Kuroshitsuji_. And now he's walking around with an eyepatch, that's not helping me disapprove the appearance at all. And unfortunately their similarities don't end there. So, I apologize for those who are _Black Butler_ fans about this. It was not my intention of Anghel coming off too similar to Ciel.

And yes, I decided to indulge on the bit of Lelouch/C.C. pairing, if just a little. Even I can't deny they have a special something going on. At least her interactions with Lelouch are hilarious to watch.

So, without further ado, please leave a review~


End file.
